Lingering Memories
by zHamster
Summary: AU. It all began on the night the Vongola Mansion was razed and destroyed. With no other choice, Giotto and his family fled to Japan for the sake of their children. Although he knew that the memories would never disappear, he hoped that they would be able to move on and start over. 1st/10th gen.
1. Prologue

**Hello, zHamster here, and thanks for taking a look at this! First things first: this is a 10th gen and 1st gen family fanfic. There will be OCs in the future, but not extremely prominent ones. It still centers around the two generations. Second: the rating is for very mild swearing and mild violence. It may very likely change in the future chapters due to some slightly worse language and violence.**

**Also, since school is starting again next week for me and I'm still finishing up another story, so I probably won't be updating often at all (expect something like 1.5-2 weeks a chapter or so). But I won't be abandoning the story, I'll finish it one way or another.**

**Anyway, this is a short first chapter, the next few will be longer. I'm sorry if the writing quality isn't all that great, but please enjoy! I would very much appreciate feedback, suggestions, and constructive criticism in reviews/pms, whatever you'd like. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano is the author of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, I do am not related to that in any way. Characters, minus a few OCs, are all hers as well. This applies to the entire fanfic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Prologue<span>

"What's wrong, No-Good Tsuna? You nothin' without your buddies to protect you?"

Tsuna gritted his teeth and wiped away fresh blood that flowed out of a cut. He glared defiantly at the three sixth graders towering over him. He wouldn't yield; he may have been physically weak, but he wouldn't bow down to bullies.

The leader of the gang pushed Tsuna back down onto the floor with a knee. "You're really tough to crack for a kid so weak. How about this; if you apologize and kiss my foot, we'll let you off. So get apologizing."

He sat up again with the same look in his eyes, his mouth shut tight. He stared at the concrete floor. He wouldn't apologize to bullies. That would be wrong.

"Do you know how to talk?" another one snarled, nudging Tsuna with his foot. "Or are you too stupid to even do that? Huh? Open your mouth and say something."

Tsuna looked up and the three smiled triumphantly. He opened his mouth, and the words that came out were full of scorn.

"I won't apologize. Ever."

"You brat! I'm gonna-!"

Tsuna averted his gaze and braced himself for further torture. He heard a crack of a fist meeting bone, followed by cries of pain. Not from himself.

"You freakin' cowards! What're you doing fighting our boss three on one? What kind a' fight is that? Screw you, and get outta here before I smash your heads in."

He felt several hands pulling him up to his feet. Tsuna sighed with relief. It was finally over.

"Man, that must have hurt." A hand brushed the dirt off of his clothing. "Are you going to be all right, Tsuna?"

"Yeah," he replied with a weak smile. "…Thanks, Hayato, Takeshi."

"It was nothing," Takeshi answered with a grin. "We're family after all, right?"

Hayato nodded, his silver hair bobbing a bit. "No need to thank us, boss. We'll definitely be there when you need us." He scowled and looked in the direction in which the bullies ran off. "Those bastards better not come back, or I really will kill them."

"My, how violent, Hayato. You're quite the bad influence on some of our family's more tender members, you know. Especially with that foul language of yours."

Takeshi turned around with a smile and a wave, Hayato with a scowl, and Tsuna with surprise, to meet three other familiar faces.

"Mukuro, Chrome, and onii-san…!"

"Who the hell asked you, pineapple head?" Hayato growled.

"Why the blatant shock, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked with a frown, only honoring Hayato with a simple displeased glance. "We go to the same school."

Ryohei put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder as he examined the boy's wounds. "What you did there, that was extremely brave, Tsuna. You have my complete respect for it," he said solemnly.

Chrome clasped her hands together. "Tsuna… a-are you all right?" When Tsuna nodded, she gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Come on, it's all right, guys," said Takeshi with an encouraging smile, patting the girl on the shoulder. "After we get back, Tsuna'll be all patched up and good to go. If anything happens again, we'll all be here to help, right? That way, there's no problem."

Mukuro sighed. "I suppose so. If it'll make Chrome happy." He ruffled his little sister's soft purple hair with a grin. Chrome blushed and smiled shyly in return.

"Everyone…" Tsuna managed a meek smile, despite the fact that it made his face hurt. "Let's go back now, okay? Everyone will start worrying if we're late."

"Of course, boss!" Hayato cried. He put his arm around Tsuna, supporting the boy's weight to make it easier to walk. "Baseball idiot, you take the other side. And be _careful_."

Takeshi laughed and did as he was told. "Yep! Here we go, Tsuna!"

Mukuro was the only one who bothered to look back behind them, smirking at the lone skylark who watched them from the distance. The other boy frowned and looked away, evoking a chuckle from Mukuro. He turned back forward with an amused glint in his eyes.

The group started walking home, Tsuna in the middle of everyone. He felt safe with them; they were the people that he had grown up with, and he had learned that they were all quite reliable in their own ways. But... something was missing. Different. He shook his head and ignored it. If his hyper intuition had nothing to say, then it must have been nothing, right?

xxx

"You should be more careful in the future, Tsuna," Knuckle preached as he tended to the boy's wounds carefully. "Seeing you children getting into fights must really make the Lord sad. I know it's not your fault, but please try not to get hurt, alright?"

"Yes, Uncle Knuckle," Tsuna replied politely. "I'll try my best."

Knuckle smiled and patted the child's head. "Good boy. Now, I'm finished treating your wounds. Would you like to see your father now?

Tsuna nodded slowly. "Okay."

After watching for a moment longer, Knuckle nodded, standing up straight. "Alright, then. I'll go get him now. Stay still, he'll be here in a moment."

"Okay."

Tsuna waited with a thoughtful frown, swinging his legs impatiently. He couldn't see himself, but he could imagine what he looked like with all those bandages. Terrible. It was no wonder everyone was worried. He wished they weren't.

"Tsuna!"

Not a minute after Knuckle had left, Giotto burst through the door and ran up to Tsuna with the most pained expression on his face and knelt down on one knee. The other adults peeked through the doorway curiously.

"Tsuna, my goodness," Giotto cried, "Are you alright? Who did this to you?"

"Nobody…" Tsuna answered quietly, trying not to look his father in the eye. "Dad, you don't have to worry about me."

The blonde stood up and gazed right into his boy's eyes. "Tsuna, what are you talking about? I'm your father, how could I not worry? You come home almost every week like this. Please, Tsuna… if you give me a name, I can go to the principal and sort out the problem from there."

"You don't have to, Dad," the boy asserted. "I'll be fine."

"Tsuna… please don't keep it all to yourself." Giotto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "We can do something about this. If we don't, it'll never stop. This is something that you can't handle alone, Tsuna, so please let me help."

The words 'you can't handle alone' repeated themselves in Tsuna's mind. He looked at Giotto with earnest eyes and deep wrinkles between them. "Are you saying that I'm useless?"

"What?"

Tsuna stood up with clenched fists, the expression on his face very unsuitable for a nine-year old boy. "I'm tired of always being protected by everyone! I'm not a baby anymore, but everyone is always worrying about me and trying to do something. I… I just want to be alone for a while."

Before Giotto could react, Tsuna pushed past him and ran out of the room, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. He didn't even look at his uncles as he ran down the hall, even when they called out to him.

"That kid..." G muttered. "What got into him all of a sudden? I'll go and-"

"G." Asari put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Please wait. Let me go instead. I want talk with Tsuna alone for a while."

G stared hard at the rain guardian before grudgingly moving aside. He had to admit that the man was good with children. Asari nodded gratefully and proceeded forward with swift, long steps, disappearing from view in a matter of seconds.

Giotto, who hadn't moved since Tsuna had first stood up, sighed deeply and took a seat, covering his face with one hand. He was worn out to the core, and Tsuna's sudden outburst didn't help. G, Knuckle, and Lampo watched him with visible worry, but they knew that they couldn't do anything but hope that Asari would be successful.

xxx

Asari knocked gently on the door to Tsuna's bedroom, which was also shared by Hayato and Takeshi. But the Japanese man knew that the young brunette was the only one inside at that moment, most likely crying.

He waited a minute, and receiving no response, he called out, "Tsuna? It's me, Uncle Asari. May I… come in?"

Hearing a quiet 'yes' from inside, Asari carefully opened the door and stepped inside, immediately shutting it. He saw Tsuna lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There were stains on the boy's cheeks from his tears earlier, but his eyes were dry.

With a calm, soothing smile, Asari made his way to Tsuna and sat down at the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on the little boy's smaller one. Tsuna gave him a brief glance, and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Tsuna, you don't mind if we had a little chat, do you?" Asari asked softly. Tsuna shook his head, much to his relief. Things were going smoothly so far. "Well, how are you feeling right now?"

Tsuna frowned and sadness filled his large, brown eyes. He looked so forlorn that just watching him made Asari feel bad. "…Lonely."

Asari put his arms around Tsuna and gradually lifted the boy onto his lap in a comforting embrace. "Why do you feel so lonely, Tsuna? You have such a big family. Just think of all of your uncles and cousins who live with us. Your father too… he's a very loving man. I know that he makes mistakes sometimes, but we all do. Everything he does is what he thinks if best for you, Tsuna."

He began to rock back and forth very slowly. "You're the lucky boy of the family, you know. Takeshi and Hayato are always around you. Ryohei treats you as his little brother, very much like he is with Kyoko. Even Mukuro and Kyoya love you very much, although they usually don't show it much, and you are one of the people that best understand Chrome."

Tsuna was beginning to look slightly better, so Asari ruffled his messy brown hair affectionately. "I don't even need to mention your uncles. Every one of us loves you very much, and you should know that your father loves you the most. So why do you still feel lonely, Tsuna? You have so many people around you."

The little boy thought for a while. His eyes suddenly turned watery and he sniffed, making Asari stare in shock. This outcome wasn't expected. It was the opposite of what was expected.

"I… I miss Mommy…" Tsuna muttered shakily. "M-Mommy…"

As Tsuna began to cry harder than ever, the most Asari could do was hug the boy and wipe away the tears. Even he couldn't find the words that could possibly comfort the little boy. There really wasn't anything he could do, or anyone else for that matter.

None of them could bring back the deceased.

xxx

"So why was the kid crying earlier?" G asked offhandedly as Asari entered living room. The scowl on his face disappeared quickly when he noticed the other man's unusually dejected expression. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"A-Asari's… sad?" Lampo murmured, opening both eyes to see it more clearly. "Huh?"

Daemon's mouth curved up into a slight smirk. "Oh? What did little Tsunayoshi say to make you so depressed, Ugetsu?"

"Daemon, don't say things like that," Elena chided with a frown. "Really… it's starting to rub off on Mukuro already."

Giotto's brow furrowed further looking at his friend. "Asari…? What happened between you and Tsuna? He didn't cause any trouble, did he?"

Asari swallowed and steeled himself to look up at his boss. "No… it's about…" He took a deep breath. "Celeste…"

It came out as a whisper, but each person heard it loud and clear. Even Daemon's smirk immediately dropped. They all instinctively glanced at Giotto. Everything seemed to be another burden for him. Giotto was calm at the moment, but definitely not all right. He closed his eyes, and his guardians feared for a moment that he would actually cry. Instead, he spoke.

"I see… I guess a month is far too short. He's a just a kid…" The man squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "I just regret ever bringing them into our world… Why? We knew from the very beginning, but…"

Knuckle clasped his hands together in a silent prayer. "Giotto, don't take all of the blame for yourself. All of us are at fault here."

"If you're just here to reminisce, then I'm leaving," said Alaude as he stood up, ignoring the cries and pleas from his fellow guardians and Elena. Before he reached the door, however, he turned around a last time with his cold gaze directed at his boss. "You used to be better than that, Giotto. I'm disappointed."

He turned forward again and walked off, his black coat fluttering behind him, leaving the others behind in a deep, deep silence.


	2. Young Family

**Well. I know I said that future chapters would be longer, but I guess this one isn't. I originally planned it to be, but I guess I'll leave the other stuff for next chapter. Sorry. But yes, future chapters should be longer. It's going to be a bit slow paced, in my opinion, but I don't know. Your opinion?**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, etc! I mean, reviews are much more helpful and all, but yeah. Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank you very much, the few people that did! It really helps. In more ways than one. Please enjoy, though! And review, if you want.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Young Family<span>

"_M-Mama! Papa!" little Tsuna cried happily, running to his parents as fast as his short legs could carry him. "L-look!"_

_Giotto looked up from his desk and at his four-year old son. "Oh, Tsuna. What is it?" Sitting next to him was his wife, who was helping with the seemingly endless piles of paperwork. It was tiring, but just seeing the bright little boy cheered him up a great deal. _

_Tsuna held out a piece of paper with a proud smile, waving it around excitedly. "T-Tsuna drew this! For Mama and Papa!"_

_The woman accepted the paper. On it was a drawing of what resembled a lion, scribbled with orange, yellow, and brown crayons. "Tsuna drew this for us? Thank you very much!" She laughed and picked the boy onto her lap._

"_You really are good with these children, Celeste," Giotto commented warmly, watching Tsuna giggle and beam at his mother. "Even better than Asari, I'd say."_

_Celeste patted Tsuna's head as the little boy tried to reach for her short brown hair, the same shade of chocolate brown as his. "You praise me too much, Giotto. Besides, I have spent my entire life taking care of children. Isn't it natural that I would be good with them?"_

_Tsuna sat comfortably in his mother's embrace, glancing back and forth at his parents as they talked. He couldn't quite understand the words, but just listening to their voices felt good to him. After all, they were familiar and warm to the little boy._

_He began to feel tired, having used a large chunk of his energy on his masterpiece. In his mother's arms, he felt a loving warmth. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, Tsuna closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of soft, grassy meadows and lions._

xxx

"Mama…" Tsuna murmured quietly in his sleep, turning over on his bed and hugging his blanket tightly. He suddenly opened his eyes and sat up, feeling confused. Why was it so dark? Wasn't it still daytime? "Ma…?"

"Tsuna?"

"Boss?"

Takeshi and Hayato were next to him, barely visible by the moonlight, watching with worried eyes. They looked just about as confused as he was.

"Hey, Tsuna," said Takeshi, waving his hand in front of the brunette's eyes. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"A… a nightmare?" Tsuna croaked.

Hayato nodded. "You were mumbling in your sleep, so we got worried. Did something happen, boss? Can we help in any way?"

_A dream… It was a dream… _Tsuna thought regretfully. _I'm still here in Japan with everyone. It was a _dream_._

He looked at his two friends and forced a smile. "No… I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Thanks a lot, guys."

The two boys seemed to be mildly shocked. Perhaps they sensed something was off about Tsuna at that moment. But they didn't say anything about it. If Tsuna said he was fine, they wouldn't bother him about it.

"Alright, then, Tsuna. We'll go back to sleep now, okay? Good night!"

"Yeah, good night, Takeshi, Hayato."

Tsuna lay back down with a deep breath. He stared at the familiar ceiling of the room once again. He couldn't remember how many times he'd done so in the past month, ever since they'd moved in. It reminded him of the first day, when the whole family seemed to be at the verge of breaking down. Now… it seemed to him that everyone else had already moved on.

He heard light snores coming from Takeshi, a sure sign that the boy was asleep. It wasn't surprising, though. The baseball lover had always been quick to fall asleep and quick to wake up, most likely influenced by Asari's healthy habits.

Hayato was his complete opposite; he slept late, despite the adults' efforts to change that. In the morning, he was grumpier than usual, especially when Takeshi was the one to rouse everyone with a cheery voice. Some of the adults, namely Giotto and Daemon, teased G mercilessly about the uncanny similarities between father and son, much to their dismay.

Tsuna wasn't very clear about the others, but he knew that his father was there to greet him every morning when he woke up, Ryohei and Knuckle often woke up extremely early to go jogging around town, Lampo always slouched on his bed for as long as possible, Lambo slept for most of the day, Daemon and his family were always at the breakfast table before everyone else, mainly because Elena and Chrome cooked each morning, and Alaude and Kyoya were long gone before anyone went to wake them.

He noticed that they didn't get together very often anymore. Some of the adults had jobs, and those who didn't had their hands full at home. School took up a lot of time from the kids, with the exception of Lambo. But the seven of them hadn't played a game together ever since they had moved. Kyoya and Mukuro were becoming more intolerable of each other by the day, even though Tsuna and Chrome always tried to mend their hostile relationship.

Hopefully, one day, they could all enjoy themselves together like before. It wouldn't matter then if Daemon and Alaude began to fight, if G and Hayato started to yell at others, or even if Lambo started to cry. That was how it always was.

The boy spent all night thinking about his large family, and by the time Takeshi and Hayato woke, he was fast asleep.

xxx

When Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi entered the dining room, everyone else was already seated and ready to eat, but no one had touched their food yet. They all waited in silence. Giotto, G, and Asari were the first ones to notice their children.

Giotto looked relieved as soon as he saw them. "Tsuna, you're here. Is something wrong? You look tired."

"You're late, you brat!" G barked angrily at his son. "How long did you want to keep us waiting?"

"Good morning, Takeshi, Tsuna, Hayato." Asari smiled and waved amiably. "Did you oversleep today?"

Knuckle nodded with a smile. "Good morning. How are you feeling today, Tsunayoshi?"

"Hmm… you kept the great Lampo waiting…" Lampo whined, not even bothering to look at the kids. "…But I guess I'll forgive you this time."

Daemon smirked. "Nufufufu… what kept you little ones back for so long? Was it Hayato that refused to wake up again?"

"Don't mind your Uncle Daemon," said Elena, giving her husband a look. "Now, you should eat before the food gets cold."

Alaude glanced silently at the children. Normally, if it was Tsuna, he would at least nod or say hello, but he didn't look like he was in a good mood. Without waiting for them to sit down, he started to eat.

Tsuna and his two friends took their seats next to their fathers. Knuckle and Ryohei quietly gave thanks for the meal, and everyone began to eat.

The young brunette ate his rice with a spoon, peeking at the others in between bites. Most of them could now use chopsticks decently, although Giotto and G still occasionally had some trouble. The only other people who still used silverware were Hayato, Ryohei, and Lampo. Tsuna and Ryohei were far too clumsy, Hayato too impatient, and Lampo too lazy. Little Lambo, who was still sleeping in his crib in the corner of the room, didn't really count because he basically just drank milk all day.

Getting used to the food was another problem in the beginning. Asari and Takeshi had no problem, being Japanese by blood and generally very open with food, but some of the others had a lot of adjusting to do. Lampo was the biggest problem; upon seeing his first meal in Japan, he immediately deemed it 'unfit for royalty like the great me'. With a plenty of coaxing and finally a threat or two from Daemon and Alaude, he gave in.

As he ate, Tsuna couldn't help but to miss the good old meals in Italy. He loved the pasta that they ate almost every day. He frowned. It didn't help that everyone's favorite cook back then in the Vongola Mansion was his very own mother. Suddenly, the rice tasted bland. He forced it down anyway. He had been taught not to be picky.

xxx

Tsuna sat with his brow furrowed in thought. His six cousins watched him curiously, waiting for the young brunette to speak. He had been sitting there, just thinking, for a minute already.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said in a hard tone, looking up from the little yellow bird perched on his finger. "Why did you call us here? Speak."

Chrome frowned. "Tsuna…? Is something wrong?"

"What was it that you extremely wanted to ask us, Tsuna?" Ryohei asked.

Tsuna scratched his head with frustration. "It's just that… I was thinking these days. I really wanted to ask everyone before, but I never really got the chance…" He paused. "I don't know why, but everything… is starting to remind me of… that…"

"S-sometimes I just feel like I'm the only one who still thinks about everything… It's just that everyone seems to be doing so well…! Sometimes… it's like I'm the only one who remembers, like everyone forgot about it, a-and-"

"Tsunayoshi." Mukuro stared straight into Tsuna's eyes with a mixture of anger and sympathy. "Forget? How does one forget a vow? A purpose? A will? Impossible." He looked away with narrowed eyes. "There is not a moment that has passed that I have not thought of… that."

"Of course you're not alone, Tsuna," said Takeshi with a sad smile. He opened and closed his right fist with a nostalgic feeling. "We understand what you mean. We can't forget something so important."

Hayato looked down at his open hands mournfully. "Boss… how could we forget? We're human too." He closed his eyes with a strained expression, showing more pain than he usually let on. "I… I'm sorry, Boss! I wasn't good enough…!"

Ryohei gazed at his bandaged fists in deep thought. "We remember. It may seem like we don't sometimes, but… we do. We always will. Don't worry, Tsuna. You'll never be the only one."

Chrome laid a slim finger on the eyepatch covering her right eye. "Tsuna… I… I'm sorry…" A stream of tears flowed out of her good eye, and Mukuro did his best to comfort her silently.

"Kyoya… Kyoya…" Hibird chirped quietly, nudging its owner's hand with its flat beak. Kyoya didn't respond. He only stared at it with an almost blank gaze. Tsuna could see a hint of something else in his eyes, though. Something that resembled regret.

Tsuna looked at all of his friends one by one, including baby Lambo, who was still asleep in his crib. His smile took a lot of effort, and it ended up making him look odd. "Everyone… sorry. I… hahaha…"

"Don't force yourself, Tsuna." Takeshi's smile was genuine and full of compassion. "We're here to help when you need us, right? You don't have to apologize." The others nodded in agreement; even Kyoya gave a grunt.

"Everyone…" Tsuna squeaked as his eyes began to turn glassy. He normally would have controlled himself or left the room to be alone, but the look on their faces told him that they didn't mind. He was grateful for that.

As he cried, Takeshi, Hayato, and Ryohei were there to comfort him. Mukuro, Chrome, and Kyoya stayed and watched without a word. Lambo didn't make a sound the entire time, either. Afterwards, it was quiet, except for the faint, sorrowful sound of Asari's flute in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Another note, though. I'm so used to calling Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari by their last names that I used them several times while writing this chapter, but I ended up catching myself. So if I do so in future chapters, please forgive and correct me or something! Thanks.<strong>


	3. Nostalgia

**Chapter 3! Well, I have some homework to do, but writing this is so much more fun. X3 Anyway, this chapter is longer. Hopefully it's up to standards and enjoyable!**

**Thanks to everyone who alerted/favorited! It means a lot, but please do review! I want to know what you guys think! I won't (and can't) force you, but it really makes my day. Thanks again, and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Nostalgia<span>

Giotto sighed and laid his head down on his desk. He really didn't know why he was even sitting there in the first place; it wasn't like he had any paperwork to do. Not that he really wanted any. He had done enough of that back in Italy.

But no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he knew why he sat at that desk everyday. He reached for the feather pen and held it up in front of his eyes. It had been a while since he last used it. The bottle of ink at the corner of the desk was half empty, but untouched for as long as the pen. His name plate was there too, but it read Sawada Ieyasu. He felt a pang of grief. The name seemed so foreign to him.

Paperwork… wasn't so bad. Giotto half wished he had some now. At least it would be like old times. Back then, he slept late on most days due to the piles of documents waiting for his signature each day. It was a tough task simply keeping up with everything. But back then, he felt happier than ever. After all, _she _was usually there to help…

"No…!" He hit his head with a fist. "Stop thinking about that, Giotto. It's not going to do anything. It's over already."

He sighed again, gently setting down his pen. Back when the Vongola Mansion was loud and lively, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Especially Tsuna, when he was smaller. He could make even the coldest people smile from their hearts. It was a big, happy family. But those were bygone days. It would be best if he didn't think about them too much.

"I wonder… how Tsuna's doing right now…"

xxx

Ryohei sat down in the grass in a cross-legged position. He stared at the six stone tablets lined up in front of him. They were rather small and simple, each with only a few words inscribed on it, but they meant a lot to the family. It had been a while since he last paid a visit, even if it was just in the backyard.

He heard soft, padding footsteps behind him, with the crunching of fallen leaves here and there. Ryohei looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I didn't think you'd be here, Kyoya."

The dark-haired boy stepped up beside him, looking down at the stones expressionlessly. Gently, he set Hibird down in the grass. The little canary chirped and hopped a step forward.

"How do you think they're doing right now?" Ryohei asked as he watched the sky with a distant gaze. The sun was still high in the blue sky, but it was moving closer to the west horizon. A few clouds drifted across the wide expanse, but never crossing paths with the sun. It was peaceful day, unbothered by thunder and rain storms. "Do you believe in heaven and hell?"

Kyoya continued to stare at the tablets. He sighed. "I don't know."

Ryohei stretched out a hand in front of him. "You know, you don't talk that much anymore, Kyoya. You used to play with us too. But now you're always somewhere else. Don't you ever feel lonely, being by yourself all the time?"

"… No."

"Haha, you're just like your dad, you know?"

"Maybe."

They stayed in silence, just watching. A few leaves swayed down to the ground, adding more to the pile of red, yellow, brown, and green. It fit the mood very well: placid, beautiful, and solemn.

Ryohei stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, we should get going now, huh? Tsuna and the others will probably start looking for us if we're gone to long."

"Do what you want," Kyoya replied. "I'm staying."

"Alright, then. See you later, okay?"

Ryohei left with a wave and a grin, entering the house again within seconds. The skylark let out a breath and, when he was sure the other boy was gone, he knelt down on the grassy lawn.

Hibird chirped and ruffled its feathers. "Kyoya! Kyoya!" It hopped onto the boy's palm and yawned shrilly.

Kyoya smiled and patted the little bird softly. He looked up at the stone slab in front of him. The name 'Amelia Passero' was carefully inscribed on it. He narrowed his eyes, starting to feel the anger begin build up in him.

Six gravestones for the six people that had died that day.

He closed his eyes, clenching his free hand into a fist. "Mother…"

xxx

"Huh? Where did Kyoya go?" Tsuna asked as Ryohei entered the room. "I thought he went out with you, onii-san."

"Oh, really?" Ryohei grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "I… uh… extremely didn't see him! So I guess he must have went somewhere else, huh? Ahahahaha!"

Hayato scowled. "You really suck at lying, turf top, you know that?" He looked over with an indifferent expression. "Hey, where the heck did you go, anyway?"

"Hmm? Nowhere..."

"What do you mean, 'nowhere', you idiot? We saw you going out, damn it!"

Takeshi chuckled and gave Hayato a pat on the back. "Now, now, Hayato… My pops doesn't like it when you use words like that, you know. Besides, if Ryohei doesn't want to tell us, then we shouldn't force him, right?"

"Yeah, I think so too," said Tsuna. He looked around. "Um… should we do something now? Like play a game?"

"Oh, how about baseball, then?" Takeshi suggested with a large smile. "The four of us can play a round together!"

Ryohei shook his head. "Nah, I was thinking of practicing some boxing back in my room. I'll be going now, alright? See you guys later!"

"Tch… you sports idiots," Hayato muttered as the boxer left again. "I'm out. I have some things I want to do right now, anyway." He turned to Tsuna with an energetic wave. "I'll see you later, Boss!"

"Mmm… bye, Hayato!" Tsuna waved, but his friend was already up and gone.

Takeshi watched the two leave. "Well, is it just us two, then, Tsuna?"

"Well, you know I'm no good at baseball, Takeshi…"

The athlete's bright smile faltered for a moment, but he recovered in a moment. He stood up. "Well, I guess that's alright then. I'm going to practice by myself for a while, okay?"

Tsuna stared at his friend. His usually happy face was tinged with sadness. The brunette was beginning to feel bad. "T-Takeshi…"

"It's fine, Tsuna. I don't mind going alone. See you."

Before he could object, Takeshi waved and left the room in a hurry. The boy felt a pang of guilt. He should have gone along too, even if he was no good. He looked over at Lambo, who had fallen asleep once again.

"… I guess it's just us two, huh, Lambo?"

xxx

Daemon and Elena looked up at the sound of the door opening. The two siblings stepped into the room quietly, Chrome in front and Mukuro right behind her, shutting the door.

"Good afternoon, Mother, Father," Mukuro greeted with a nod of his head. "Are you… busy right now?"

"We were just talking," Elena answered with a smile. She beckoned them over with a wave of her hand. "If you need something, you can come over here and tell us about it."

"It's nothing important, really. Chrome just wanted to come here to see you two, that's all."

Daemon chuckled as he watched Chrome climb onto her mother's lap and Mukuro take a seat with his parents around the table. His two children were just as he'd always wanted them to be. Chrome was still a little angel to him, just as adorable as she was years ago. He was also glad to see that Mukuro was growing up to be a mature and ideal big brother figure.

Taking a closer look, he noticed that Chrome's eye was rather pink. It was unmistakable. "Oh? Did my dear little Chrome cry recently?"

Elena tilted the little girl's face upwards to look for herself. "Oh my… What happened, Chrome? Your father is right… Were you crying earlier, dear?"

"Who was it that dared make my dear little Chrome sad?" Daemon demanded. "Was it Alaude's little boy? Or maybe G's brat? Knuckle's loudmouthed nephew?"

Chrome looked helplessly at her parents. "N-no… it wasn't like that…"

Mukuro looked his father in the eye. "No one was really responsible, Father. Tsunayoshi… he brought up the past to the six of us. He himself started crying at the end, too. But no one is at fault here."

The man relaxed a bit, the angry loom gone from his face. "I see," he said. "So it was about that, was it…"

Elena put a comforting hand in Chrome's purple hair. "Are you all right now, Chrome? Do you want to talk to us about it, or do you just want to sit here with us?"

"I'm okay," the girl answered.

Daemon leaned forward with a smile. "If you ever need anything, my dear little Chrome, Papa is here to help. If someone bothers you, you can just come to me or Mukuro, and we'll deal with them. Anything you want, if you just ask, I'll get it for you, okay?"

"Don't spoil our children too much, Daemon." Elena sighed and looked back down at her daughter. "But I think the two of them will be very good parents in the future. Always do your best, alright, you two?"

Chrome nodded. "And I want to be strong, so I can protect them. And then they'll grow up really happy and they can play with everyone else and have a lot of friends. Mama and Papa can play with them, too!"

Daemon and Elena chuckled. Mukuro grinned and looked away. His little sister was as innocent as always, despite being born into a powerful and important mafia family. That's what he liked about her; she was kind and gentle, much like Elena.

His eyes narrowed. That was why he couldn't forgive them. He never would. Not after what they had done.

xxx

G sighed and threw his cigarette into the garbage can. A gloomy, dangerous aura seemed to surround him. He took out a fresh stick and proceeded to light it.

"G, why the long face today?" Asari asked with his usual smile, setting his flute down for a moment. "Did something happen?"

"Hmph… first Tsuna and now Hayato… what the hell is going on with these kids now?" He rested his head on his palm, staring straight ahead with a unhappily. "The little brat comes up to me and asks me for some old music sheets. When I said no, he tried to attack me and then ran off saying he'd find them himself. Stupid kid."

Knuckle looked up in interest. "Old music sheets? Could it be the ones that his mother wrote some years ago? You know, the ones that-"

G growled in anger, making the priest stop in his tracks. He crushed the cigarette in his hand and tossed it along with the other one.

"Oh course I know what you're talking about. I'm not senile, damn it." He leaned back in his chair and put a foot on the table in front of him. The others didn't comment. "Yeah, he was talking about those. What the hell is that brat thinking, anyway? I don't get these kids."

"Of course you don't get it, G," Lampo droned. He was sprawled on the couch in a lazy manner, "It's 'cause you're an old man. You'd never understand us young ones."

G turned around with a dark scowl. "Hmm? What was that, Lampo?"

"I said you're an old man. It looks like your hearing is getting worse, too, making the great me repeat myself."

The storm guardian pushed his chair aside and stood up. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, you damn brat."

Knuckle rushed in front of G with his hands raised. "Whoa, G!" he yelled in protest. "What are you doing? This isn't like you. You're not really going to…?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm gonna teach the lazy brat a lesson."

Asari placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "G. Please don't be so hard on Lampo. He is younger than the rest of us. Everything must be harder on him than it is on us. So please…"

G glared at the three people around him. With a huff, he stormed out of the room, leaving the others staring after him.

Lampo whimpered and tried his best not to cry. He had never seen G so angry at him before, no matter what he said. It usually ended with a whack in the head or a scolding, but never with serious threats.

"What got into that guy all of a sudden?" Knuckle asked with his brow scrunched up in worry. "He's usually pretty calm and all, but today…"

The rain guardian shook his head. "It's probably about Hayato. You know how he is when there's something wrong with his son. I just hope that the two of them will be okay…"

xxx

Alaude watched his son bend down in front of the small gravestones and let out a sigh. He turned around and strolled down the empty streets. Taking a walk alone would help him calm down. He needed that.

Giotto and the others were acting far too much like the weak herbivores they were. Alaude would make sure that Kyoya didn't grow up like that. Real men didn't sit around crying about what had passed already. The thought made the man growl irritably.

He saw a small gang of unruly-looking men walking down the street towards him. Unlucky for them.

"Hey, you in the coat!" a large man shouted. He looked reasonably bigger than Alaude, and much more brutish. The man took out a knife and pointed it forward. "This is a nice situation. Now hand over your money if you want your life."

The cloud guardian narrowed his eyes dangerously at the punks. "I'm in a bad mood today. Get out of my sight. Now."

"He's not gonna surrender is he? Get 'im, boys."

Alaude didn't move as the gang advanced on him. He looked down at the handcuffs that hung from his belt. They were unnecessary in this situation.

In a split second, the blonde raised his right leg and kicked down three of the thugs. Turning around, he got two more in the face with his arm. He heard the crack of bone against bone, and possibly a few broken ones.

The head of the gang lunged with his knife, but Alaude disarmed him immediately with a swipe of his hand. With a quick follow-up punch, he was sure that at least one or two of the larger man's ribs were now cracked.

"Weaklings. What a joke."

He left them on the floor, moaning in pain, and continued his walk. The breeze was cool and helped him settle down a bit, but his bloodlust still lingered.

He wouldn't be going back for a while, otherwise he may have had the urge to fight all out with Daemon and G. It would wreck quite a bit of havoc, because none of them would be able to stop him. After all, the only person who could hold him back was gone.


	4. The Storm's Requiem

**Aaand I'm finally finished! Which is both good and bad, considering the things I should do instead of write, but it's enjoyable, at least.**

**Also, I'm not a big expert on Italians and Japanese school life, so please be tolerant of mistakes (although it would be better if you tell me, so I can fix it). I researched some things, or tried, so it should be okay... at least not terribly off.  
><strong>

**This chapter is not too long, but it is part 1 out of 2, so look forward to that! A sincere thanks to the reviewers, reviews really make me happy no matter what they say. Constructive feedback is always great and helpful, and I'll try to fix myself accordingly!**** Enjoy, and please tell me what you think! (By the way, I will be gradually or not so gradually reveal things, so please don't get too impatient! There are a few hints here and there, so... enjoy!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Storm's Requiem<span>

"_And a toast to the Vongola Family!"_

_All of the guardians, with the exception of Lampo and Alaude, clinked their cups together with merrily and took a gulp of wine.  
><em>

_The Vongola Family was feasting in a restaurant not far from the mansion in celebration of the Family's first anniversary. It was nighttime, when the restaurant was the most busy and crowded. But it was at night that they had the best dishes and music to accompany the hearty meal, and the friendly waiters always greeted Giotto and his family with genuine smiles and handshakes._

_Alaude and Elena had refused to drink with the rest of them, both having rather low alcohol tolerance levels. Lampo still disliked it, preferring other drinks instead._

_Asari looked at the Family's storm guardian with a friendly grin. "G, be careful not to drink too much, okay? You're looking a little depressed right now."_

"_I'm fine, Ugetsu," G replied, taking another sip from his glass. "Stop worrying about me so much, will you?"_

_But in truth, he wasn't quite fine. Of course Vongola's anniversary was a happy event, and he was quite joyful about that. Spending time with the rest of the Family was nice, once in a while. Being the right hand man of a rather well-known mafia boss, he really didn't have much time to enjoy himself._

_But the man had other things on his mind. Reluctantly, he looked over to the piano in the corner of the room. To be honest, he couldn't really hear the piano very well due to all of the talking and laughing. There were plenty of people sitting in the area, cheering, conversing, or simply enjoying the music. But playing the piano was a single woman._

_G frowned and cursed himself mentally. Why did he have to be such a coward? He often charged into battles without a second thought, and sometimes he just narrowly missed being shot and killed right there and then. Typical of a Mafioso._

"_Hmm?" Giotto looked over to his right hand man. "Is something on your mind, G?_

"_It's nothing, Primo," G replied nonchalantly. He paused for a moment before standing up. "I'm going to excuse myself for a while, though. Later."_

_Before Giotto could object, he was already off. He vaguely heard Daemon say, "Hmm~… I wonder what's up with him?"_

"_Screw you and your annoying 'hmm's, you melon bastard," he muttered quietly. But that wasn't the first thing on his mind at the moment. Before he knew it, he was just a few yards away from the woman, conveniently in a spot behind her back where she couldn't see him._

_From there, however, he could see the whole length of her long, silver hair, which ran down a good length below her shoulders. He just stood there for a while, the music and noise simply in the background._

_He snapped back into reality and shook his head. It was then he had noticed that the song was finished. He couldn't stand it anymore. That was his chance._

_Strolling up casually, G could feel his face getting warmer. The people that saw him cleared out of the way in respect. He was up to the piano too soon._

"_Uh… hi."_

_She turned around and greeted him with a smile. "Good evening, G. It's nice to see you again, it's really been a while."_

"_Yeah, you know… the whole mafia thing is really time-consuming. I only had time to come today, so… it's nice to see you too, Lavina."_

_They exchanged kisses on the cheek, and the man started to feel a little more relaxed. It was rather hard not to be around her. She just had that… aura._

"_So, how are you doing right now?" Lavina asked. "Is everything going well for you?"_

"_Yeah… it's all good. Today happens to be Vongola's first anniversary, too, so everyone's pretty happy. You really don't have to worry about me, you know."_

_G's eyes shifted to the piano. "Oh, right… I really liked your piano playing today. I'm not great at that kind of stuff, so…"_

_Lavina looked very pleased; she was beaming at him. She opened her mouth to say something, and she would have if another familiar, irritating voice hadn't interrupted._

"_Haha, you like music, G? I didn't know, you never said anything about my flute."_

"_H-hold on, Asari! Don't-!"_

_It was too late. G turned around, a face showing suppressed annoyance. There was Giotto, with a sheepish grin and a hand over Asari's mouth. Knuckle and Lampo were right behind, watching with their necks stretched._

"_What are you guys doing here?" he asked quietly, a tone that signified danger._

"_Ahaha… G," Giotto said nervously, trying to withdraw his hand as discreetly as possible. "Eh… nothing much. You know…"_

_The redhead sighed. "Forget it. Please leave. Now."_

_Giotto complied, and with a wave and a quiet 'sorry', he ushered the others away, back to their table._

_When they were gone, G felt the urge to bang his head against the wall. A blush slowly crept back onto his face, as much as he tried to remain calm and composed. The last things he wanted to think about were the questions he was going to be flooded with when he returned._

"_Oh, was that Primo?" Lavina asked with a cheerful look in her eyes. "They certainly seem like very nice people."_

_G chuckled nervously. "Eh… they're not bad. The guy with the blonde hair is Primo, and the others were some of the guardians. Next time, I'll properly introduce them to you."_

_His crooked smile was replaced with a thoughtful frown. "Anyway… I wanted to ask you something. You see… there's going to be a dance next week on Friday, and, well, the Vongola Family is invited."_

"_That sounds pleasant."_

"_Yeah. Well, the thing is…" G paused with an uncertain expression, confusing her. The redhead took a deep breath, clenched his fists and said, "Lavina, will you be my date for the dance?"_

_An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Lavina stared in shock. Her mouth was half open, as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words, and G feared that he may have been a little too direct for once. But that fear was relieved when Lavina broke into a smile happier than he had ever seen before._

"_Of course, G," she answered breathlessly. "Nothing would make me happier."_

_He blinked. "R-really?"_

_Lavina nodded. "Yes. And I'll be looking forward to it."_

_G visibly relaxed, a relieved and joyful smile plastered on his face. "I see. I guess I'll pick you up here at six next week?"_

"_That would be perfect."_

"_So that's the plan," the storm guardian said with a nod. "I should be getting back now… so see you then, I guess."_

_With that, he turned to leave, but not before kissing her goodbye. She watched him go. When he was out of sight, she returned to the piano, her fingers flying across the keys with a sense of freedom and joy. A mellow, cheerful song that matched her smile._

xxx

G let out a heavy sigh. He stared intensely at the music sheets in his hand. No, he wasn't a music lover like Asari was. Heck, he couldn't even read the notes on the music staff. He was just that bad. But he wanted to hear that song again.

He was confused, though. Why did Hayato want the music sheets all of a sudden? It was the type of thing that the boy never asked for. His son wasn't the sentimental type, that he knew.

The storm guardian scratched his head in frustration. He would probably have to apologize to Lampo and the others, too. Or, rather, it was right thing to do. Only apologies obviously weren't his strong point, and those three were some of the last people he would ever want to apologize to.

He heard a gentle knock on the door, and he almost immediately knew who it was.

The door squeaked open and Giotto peered in hesitantly. "G?"

"I'm here, Giotto," he replied without hesitation. "What is it?"

The blonde took a short step in, but he still kept a hand on the door just in case. "Uh… I heard from Lampo and the others about what happened…" he said slowly.

G grunted. "Thought so." He gave Giotto a look. "Are you just going to stand there or something? If you want to talk, you can sit down."

Giotto, concluding that his friend was not in an especially angry mood at the moment, loosened up a bit and took a seat. He briefly glanced at the music sheets in G's hand before speaking.

"G… What happened back there?" he asked with worried eyes.

"You heard what happened already."

"You know what I mean… Why did you threaten Lampo like that? He's the youngest one, and you know how he is. But that's no reason to hurt him…"

G sighed and set the papers down. "I just lost myself for a moment there, that's all. It's nothing."

"But that's not like you. We've been friends from childhood, and I know you better than that, G." Giotto placed his hand on top of his friend's. His face was sad and compassionate. "You're always calm and collected, in control of everything. But…"

"Normally. But you can't call these normal circumstances, can you?"

"… No…"

G sighed again and leaned forward with his head in his palms, no longer holding back his despair. "Giotto… what do I do?"

xxx

Namimori Elementary School, class 4-A.

Tsuna frowned and stared at his flute. "Hmm… playing the flute is so hard. Maybe I should get Uncle Asari to teach me."

"Hard? Really?" Takeshi grinned and examined his own instrument. "I think it's pretty easy. Here, all you have to do is hold it up like this…" He held the flute to his mouth. "And then it's all _huff!_ and _pow!_ and that's it! Simple, right?"

Hayato looked over with a scowl. "What kind of person would understand an explanation like that, baseball idiot? Speak an actual language!"

"It's okay, Hayato," said Tsuna with a good-natured smile. "I'm kind of jealous, though… you guys are so good at music. You never told us you knew how to play piano, Hayato. I was so surprised!"

"Me too," Takeshi agreed with an easy laugh. "And you never told us that you liked music, either." He leaned forward at the silver-haired boy. "Hey, does your dad know about it?"

Hayato's brow furrowed a bit as he stared thoughtfully at the piano in front of him. "Nah… my old man has no idea. I don't want to tell him yet."

Tsuna lowered his flute. With wide eyes, he asked, "Really? Why not? I'm sure Uncle G would be really happy."

"Knowing him," the boy replied sullenly, "he would probably yell at me and say that it's stupid." Quietly, he added, "Just like yesterday."

A heavy silence fell among the three friends, and the noise of the other students attempting to play their respective instruments didn't even reach his ears. He stared long and hard at the black and white keys just underneath his hands.

The image of roaring flames flashed before his eyes. It startled him so much that he gasped out loud, a sick feeling twisting in his stomach.

"H-Hayato?"

"I'm fine," Hayato answered through clenched teeth. A cold sweat covered his face, and he didn't want his friends to see it. Not the fear and despair in his eyes, either. He quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand. He refused to be tied down by the past. Only weaklings did that. He had to prove himself to be strong, to himself, to his old man, to Tsuna, and to everyone else.

He turned back to Tsuna and Takeshi, and with as much of a smile as he could manage, he told them, "It's alright, guys, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

Not giving them a chance to speak, he looked down at the piano once again and started to play. He wouldn't yield. Not to memories of the past. What was past was past. Gone.


	5. The Storm's Requiem 2

**Okay, Chapter 5 is finally done, and longer than before! ****Well, I know some people don't like it too sad. I can't help it, it's just that kind of story. (Genre: Hurt/Comfort) It gets happier, just not too soon.**

**Anyway, ****please, please review! I want to know what you think, about the writing, plot, and characters, or whatever else you want to say. I know I'm not the best writer, but I would love to hear some suggestions, comments, etc! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Storm's Requiem 2<span>

Hayato quietly made his way down the hall. He reached the corner and stopped, turning around and scanning the area. He saw no signs of another person.

With a sigh of relief, he proceeded to the door and opened it. He flipped up the light switch on his right side, casting a dim light onto the set of stairs leading down to the basement.

He descended carefully, examining his surroundings. They didn't go down to the basement often, which resulted in things getting messy and dirty. There were several boxes piled up here and there, and sheets draped over some of them. A wooden chair sat against the wall with a small pile of books on it.

The boy sniffed and rubbed his nose. If he had needed to look through everything, the amount of dust that would have been thrown into the air would have made him sneeze for hours straight. But his objective was clear.

He walked to the far corner of the room, stopping when he reached the thing he had been looking for. It was covered with a large white sheet, but there was no mistaking it.

Slowly, Hayato pulled the sheet off. He placed a hand on the smooth, wooden surface and looked down at the black and white row of keys.

_How nostalgic._

xxx

"_Stupid old man," young Hayato huffed with irritation as he strolled down the hallways of the Vongola Mansion, taking heavy, exaggerated steps as he went. His bottom lip was curled up in a childish pout. "Stupid, stupid old man. Treating me like a baby."_

_Feeling the annoyance bubble up inside him again, he frowned and closed his eyes. It was then that he seemed to hear something in the distance. The sound of a piano; he was sure of that. It was familiar, after all. And he knew of only one piano._

_Quickening his pace, he navigated through the many corridors of the mansion, all the while straining his ears to hear the music. It was warm sound, a song that he had heard many times before. Gradually, it got louder and louder…_

"_Here," Hayato said aloud, skidding to a stop in front of the open door._

_The music ceased. He saw, sitting in front of the grand piano, a woman with silver hair and green eyes, both the same shade as his own._

"_Hayato," she said._

_The boy blinked. "Mom."_

_Lavina broke out into a smile and she waved her son over to the piano. He complied, taking a seat next to her on the piano bench._

"_I thought you were with your father, Hayato," she commented softly. "How did you end up here by yourself?"_

_Hearing this, Hayato resumed his earlier pout and looked away. "Well… we were upstairs. I told him to teach me how to fight, but he snorted and said 'no'. Dad always treats me like a little kid!" He looked up at his mother for sympathy. "Mom, you should tell him to treat me like an adult! He always listens to you!"_

_She let out a laugh. Looking down at the boy with a kind smile, she replied, "You really do take after your father, Hayato. Sometimes I'm not even sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But I'll be sure to talk to him later, okay?"_

_Hayato was confused, but he nodded anyway. "Okay!"_

_Lavina ruffled his silver hair affectionately. She looked back down at the black and white keys of the piano. "Hayato, do you like music?"_

"_Music?" He thought for a while, then nodded. "Yeah! Especially that song you were playing before… Don't you play that one every Christmas or something, Mom?"_

"_I do," she replied happily. "Actually, I wrote this song myself a few years ago." She looked distant, as if taking some time to recall pleasant memories. "You know, it happens to be your father's favorite, too."_

_Hayato's ears perked up. "Dad? I never knew he liked music. I mean, he usually gets annoyed when Uncle Asari plays his flute…"_

_Lavina chuckled good-naturedly at this. "He does, doesn't he? He does like music, though, he just doesn't show it." She looked thoughtfully down at his hands before taking one of them into her two larger ones. "Would you like to learn how to play the piano someday, Hayato? You do have the hands of a pianist. If you'd like, I could teach you."_

"_Really?" She nodded. "Okay!"_

_Hayato watched his mother look down at the piano again looking happier than ever. Music was something he had an interest in ever since he was two, or so he heard from the adults. Lavina had always been very pleased by that, and that made him love music all the more._

_He remembered the Christmas celebration they had a few months ago, when Giotto had given all of the workers a week off and the dishes were made by the women of the big family instead. He remembered being in this room, laughing and running around with his cousins while the adults watched with big grins on their faces. He could clearly recall his mother sitting in front of the piano, playing, singing, and laughing with the others, and his father sitting next to her._

_He was pulled back into reality by the sound of the piano, realizing that Lavina had begun to play again. He looked up at her._

_She was smiling widely, eyes closed. Hayato was mesmerized for a moment. She was beautiful; he could see what his old man was thinking. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her smile. It was full of hope, a sort of joy that she showed when she played the piano. 'Everything will be alright'; that was what he saw._

_That moment, he wished the song would go on forever. He loved that smile._

xxx

Hayato shut his eyes, feeling a searing pain in his heart.

"… Damn it…"

He sat down, put his hands over his eyes, and set his elbows onto the piano. It hurt the most to remember. To remember things that were impossible to get back.

"Why am I even here?" the boy mumbled to himself. "I'm so stupid…"

"Hayato…"

He turned around with a start. Tsuna and Takeshi were staring at him worriedly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hayato asked before correcting himself. "You followed me, didn't you…?"

Tsuna gave a crooked grin. "Yeah, I guess… Because you've been acing weird all day, Hayato. We were starting to get worried."

"Were you thinking about Aunt Lavina?" Takeshi asked softly, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Hayato's face tightened, and his cousins knelt down to give him a supportive hug. He finally softened. "All of a sudden all of them are gone… my old man won't even tell me about it." He looked away with disgust. "I'm such an idiot… playing piano's not going to do anything. I really don't know…"

"But that's not true, Hayato," said Tsuna. The brunette took his cousin's hand. "Uncle G… I'm sure that if you played a song for him, he would be happy. I'm sure of it."

"The stupid old man doesn't even like music," Hayato replied curtly.

Takeshi frowned. "What are you talking about, Hayato? Of course Uncle G likes music, you've seen him. Why do you keep thinking that he wouldn't want you to play piano?"

"Because he gets angry every time I mention something about Mom. Don't you remember that he argued with Uncle Giotto when we first got this piano? My old man isn't stupid… he wants to forget about it all. And it's better that way."

Suddenly, Tsuna stood up. "Hayato!"

Hayato and Takeshi stared in shock. It was rare that they saw the boy so angry, with his fists clenched.

"Uncle G isn't like that," he insisted. "Don't you remember how you guys felt when I said that I thought you were trying to forget? Of course Uncle G isn't going to do something like that! How can you forget someone so important to you just like that? Of course you can't…"

Hayato furrowed his brow. "Boss…"

Tsuna wiped away a tear. "You have to say sorry to Uncle G, Hayato. And then you have to play a song for everyone." He held out his little finger. "Pinky swear, okay?"

"Yeah… pinky swear."

The two locked pinkies for a moment, both of them with a certain sense of happiness in it. Takeshi watched with a satisfied grin.

xxx

G heard a knock on the door and looked up. It couldn't be Giotto this time, because the blonde was fast asleep on his bed at the moment. He scratched his head, and setting down his book, he got up and answered the door.

"Hmm?" He looked down to see the three boys piled outside. "What are you kids doing here? You need anything? Maybe looking for Giotto?"

Hayato shook his head. "Umm… I wanted to talk to you, ol- uh, Dad."

G raised an eyebrow. He saw Tsuna give a discreet thumbs up. "What's this whole thing about? You three aren't trying to prank me or something, are you?"

"No, no," Takeshi laughed. "Hayato does have something he wants to tell you about, but he's just shy, that's all."

"H-hey… guys…" Tsuna looked back and forth between the oblivious-as-always Takeshi and Hayato, who was giving the other boy a death glare.

"Che." Hayato turned back to his father. "Eh… well, is it okay if we talk alone? Sorry."

Tsuna shook his head. "Yeah, Takeshi and I will wait out here."

Before G could say anything, his son pushed him into the room and shut the door. "Hey, what-"

"I want to talk about Mom for a moment," Hayato blurted out.

His eyes widened at this, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he quietly waited for Hayato to continue.

"I… I'm sorry," the boy muttered, looking at the floor. "It's just… I always thought that you wanted to forget about the past. So I never told you." He glanced up hesitantly. "…Sorry."

G watched his son carefully. "… It's fine. But what? You never told me…?"

"Piano. Mom taught me how to play the piano."

He stared. "Piano…?"

Hayato squeezed his eyes shut. "Yeah. Mom… she told me to keep it a secret. So when I turned ten, I could surprise everyone… So when I learned how to play well, I could show you. She always said that she wanted to see the look on your face when you saw. But before I could, she…"

"… You idiot."

G bent down and embraced his son tightly. He could feel the boy flinch in shock, but he didn't let go.

"Why are you apologizing? You never did anything wrong. This whole time… what kind of dad have I been? If she were here… If Lavina were here… I'm sure she would have scolded me…" He tightened his grip. "I should be the one saying sorry…"

He felt something wet on the back of his shirt. He didn't mind. A shirt was a shirt. That wasn't important. Raising a hand, the man placed it in his son's silver locks.

The boy shuffled, probably to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve.

"… Stupid old man."

G chuckled.

"Yeah. That's me."

xxx

_Lavina clutched her chest as they ran down the blazing hallway. She coughed and felt a jab of pain._

"_Hey, Lavina," G called, craning his head over a shoulder and slowing down his pace. "You don't look good… Look, why don't I carry you?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm fine. Let's go, we have to get out."_

_G made a worried expression before turning back forward. "… Alright. Let's hurry."_

_Of course, they made for the shortest way out. The air was quickly being filled with smoke, and they didn't have time to stop and rest._

_Hayato, in his muddled state, barely stumbled along. So when he glanced into that room, up in flames, he could hardly think._

"_T-the piano…!" he gasped._

_Lavina and G turned around just in time to see their son reaching for the piano, up in the flames._

"_Hayato! Don't be stupid!" G barked. "Get back-!"_

Crack!

_The top of the door frame broke off and collapsed. It would have fell right onto Hayato; it probably would have been near fatal. It would have been the end right there, had Lavina not tackled him aside with all of her remaining strength._

"Lavina!_"_

_G ran back, a horrified look on his face. He bent over his wife and son, taking both of their hands. "Lavina! Hayato! Are you alright? Oh God…"_

_Lavina coughed painfully and tried to look up. "G… take Hayato…"_

"_I can't just leave you here, Lavina, you know that!" he cried. "I'll get Hayato out, then I'll come back for you, okay?"_

"_Please, G… please… Don't…" she pleaded, letting a tear slip out. "Please…"_

"_Hayato needs you! I need you! You have to come back with us alive, Lavina!"_

_She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, G… I'm so sorry…"_

_She no longer had the breath to talk. Even if she could, she didn't have the heart to tell him about everything. She remembered nearly fainting one day, only a few months ago, and only then finding out that she had an incurable disease. Since then, she had never had the heart to tell them, to break their happy smiles._

"_Damn it… damn it all…!" G howled in despair. He carefully took his son from her arms and, with all the willpower he had, ran for the exit, not looking back._

_From the towering inferno that engulfed the Vongola Mansion that night, he barely made it out alive._

xxx

G sighed and leaned over on the table. "Hmm…"

"Shouldn't you be happy, G? After all, everything with Hayato…"

"You were awake, huh?" the redhead scoffed. "You never did get rid of your eavesdropping habits, did you, Giotto?"

Giotto chuckled. "I guess not."

He let out a huff. "Yeah… I'm pretty relieved. Hayato hasn't cried at all this past month and he doesn't really talk to me anymore. So it's nice to see he's a bit better now."

"Shouldn't you also be glad you can hear that music again, though? You looked pretty nostalgic a while ago when you were looking at those sheets."

"Nothing gets by your hyper intuition… It's really annoying sometimes. I'd rather not get my mind read, thank you."

"Mind reading is completely different from hyper intuition, G. You should know that."

"Yeah. I do."

Giotto yawned and sat up. "Hey, G… about Lampo and the others…"

"I know," G replied. "I'll go say sorry later today." He sat back and stretched. "Geez, Giotto… you keep acting like you're the adult around here. Did you forget that most of us are older than you?"

"How could I forget?" the blonde chuckled. "But that's good… Hayato's not the only one. Welcome back, G."

"Screw you, Giotto."

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'."

* * *

><p><strong>The past will be revealed every section from here. Takeshi and Asari are next, this will go in order (sadly, since I'm itching to write Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari). But stay tuned, review, and thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Play in the Rain

**Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry.**** I know I haven't updated in weeks. I couldn't get this chapter to please me. Plus writers block and a bunch of homework.**** Which is what I should be doing right now.**

**In this chapter in particular, though, the weird time zone of Reborn is really troublesome. I mean, Asari's clothes, for one. It's from 764-1184, according to the wiki. No matter where in time the whole 1st generation takes place, it's not that far back. I would say he's not wearing that kind of stuff here. You're free to picture him otherwise, though.**

**Also, languages. The flashback will be like this; Italian is normal and italicized, Japanese is not italicized. Thoughts are not italicized in flashbacks, they are in the present.**

**Honestly, though, I'm not so proud of this chapter, although it looks like it's extra long this time. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think! Reviews make me very, very happy (this is probably true for any author, anyway). Suggestions, thoughts, likes, dislikes, anything. Thanks for reading, please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Play in the Rain<span>

"_Wow."_

_Giotto looked around in awe at the quiet, peaceful town. He was wearing a plain black-and-white suit instead of his usual pinstriped one and his trademark mantle._

"_Japan… it really is different from Italy," he remarked._

_The trio, Giotto and his storm and rain guardians, took a good look around the area. Japan. Namimori, Japan._

_Asari smiled and lifted a hand as if to feel the air. "It's been quite a while since I've last been here. Do you two like it? It's my hometown after all."_

"_So this is where you grew up, Ugetsu. That explains a lot about you, I guess," said G. "It's so peaceful and quiet… not bad. I could get used to something this."_

_Giotto nodded. "I agree. So, Asari… where are we going first? You should be our guide, considering."_

_Asari frowned thoughtfully. "Where to go?" He paused. "Well… there is one place I have in mind right now. Although…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

_The Japanese man scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, for this one place, I… I would rather go alone. I'm sorry, it's just something… well, you know."_

_Giotto and G exchanged glances. It was rare that Asari acted that way, and the two of them knew it. Very well. _

_G ended the silence with a shrug. "Do whatever you want. I mean, you're finally back home after so many years, so you should get some time for yourself. We'll just wait for you."_

"_I thank you, G," said Asari with a short bow. "I really do appreciate it…"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Just go, alright?"_

_He nodded, and with a smile and a wave, he walked off. The pair exchanged looks again, and with a nod of consensus, they followed._

xxx

_Asari stopped in front of a house. With great disappointment, he read the nameplate. Yoshida. Not what he was looking for._

"Ah… I guess she's not here anymore,_" __he __said__ out __loud __with __a __sigh.__ "_Maybe I was expecting too much…_"_

"Are you looking for someone, boy?_"_

_He turned around, faced with an elderly woman. She was looking up at him kindly and patiently, from above the rims of her thick glasses._

"Oh, yes… I was looking for an old friend of mine. She used to live here…_"_

"Tsubame? Kiyomizu Tsubame?_"_

_Asari__'__s __eyes __widened.__ "_… Yes. That's her. But how did you…?_"_

"I simply know,_" __the __lady__ replied.__ "_Now, Tsubame lives not too far from here. If you keep going and turn right, you'll eventually reach her house. Watch the names and you'll be fine._"_

"Thank you very much, miss,_" __Asari__ said, __bowing. __He __couldn__'__t __help __but __to __grin like an idiot._

_She nodded, sending him off. She smiled and chuckled quietly before going her own way._

"So you're back, Asari… Tsubame will be happy to see you._"_

xxx

Here… Finally.

_The rain guardian smiled and looked the house up and down. Not a large place, and not extremely modern either. But the plate read Kiyomizu. It was definitely right._

_Suddenly__ feeling __some what __nervous, __he __gave __the __door__ a __light __knock.__ Soft __as __it __was,__ he __heard__ a __call __of__ '_coming!_' __from __inside.__A__ familiar __voice,__ even__ if__ it__ had__ been__ over__ five__ years._

_All too fast for him to collect his thoughts, the door swung open._

_In front of him stood a woman in her twenties, black hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a casual t-shirt and shorts. Their eyes met, and they stayed for a long moment. Her eyes were wide in shock when she spoke._

"A… Asari? Is that you?_"_

_"_I… yes._" Asari paused. "_It's… really been a long time, Tsubame._"_

_Tsubame __grinned__ brightly,__ while __at __the __same__ time __looking__ as __if __she __wanted __to __cry.__ "_Yeah. I've been waiting for you this whole time, Asari. Welcome back._"_

_Asari__ smiled.__ "_Tsubame… thank you._"_"We have a lot of catching up to do, huh?_" __He __nodded__ in__ agreement.__Tsubame grinned__ and __gave__ him __a __look.__ "_But before I invite you in, there's something I feel like I have to say first._"_

_Without__ warning,__ she __seized __his __right__ ear __and __yanked __it,__making __Asari __yelp__ in__ shock__ and __pain.__ "_Man, I still can't believe you left without telling anyone! You know how much you made me worry? One day, you're just gone! Knowing you, you could'a gotten kidnapped or something for all we knew! I can't even begin to tell you how I felt back then._"_

_Asari __stumbled__ back__ onto __his__ feet __and __looked__ up __at __Tsubame__ with__ wide __eyes. __His __brow __furrowed __apologetically.__ "_I… I'm sorry. It's a long story… But at that time, a good friend of mine in Italy needed my assistance. Looking back on it… I guess I was so focused on that that I hardly thought about anything else. I apologize for making you worry._"_

_Tsubame __sighed.__ "_You really haven't changed at all, Asari,_" __she__ said.__ "_How do you expect me to be angry at you when you make that kind of face?_"_

_He managed a lopsided grin, and she gestured him inside. _

"You may as well come in, then. We should have a good talk._"_

_She stepped inside, and Asari cautiously followed. He was honestly quite scared that she might have done something again, but she seemed to have calmed down._

_He took his seat on one of the cushions in front of the low table, feeling rather strange in doing so, but also comforted. After living in Italy for so long, he was no longer used to Japan's customs, although it did have a sense of familiarity._

_Tsubame came over with two cups of tea and set one down in front of him. She sat down across from him._

"A lot has happened since you left, you know. Everyone's all grown up and graduated already, starting to find jobs. Namimori's really changed in these five years._" __She__ gave__ him __a __huff.__ "_And you're off on your own adventure in Italy, huh?_"_

"Well… Not exactly,_" __Asari__ replied__ with__ a__ nervous laugh.__ "_I guess I have a job, too, back in Italy. Things were really busy, so I never had time to come back until now. But I did meet a lot of good people… I would have liked to introduce them to you, Tsubame, although most of them couldn't make it here._"_

_Tsubame__ nodded __and__ smirked__ mischievously.__ "_Hmm. So in these five years in Italy, did you manage to get yourself a girlfriend?"

_He nearly spilled hot tea on himself._

"Tsu-Tsubame!_" __Asari__ exclaimed__ with__ red__ cheeks.__ "_W-what are you…?_"_

_She__ snickered.__ "_I'm gonna guess that's a no. Just checking. What, I can't be curious if my little junior has a girlfriend or not?_"_

_Asari__ sighed,__ setting__ down__ his __cup__ gently.__ "_Honestly, I would prefer you not be. But… no. I don't know if I'll ever really find someone like that in Italy._"_

"What, don't like Italians or something?_"_

"Th-that's not it. It's just…_" __He__ looked __down, __trying __his __best__ not __to __show__ the __slight __blush__ on __his __cheeks.__ "_Ah… it's nothing._"_

"Well, whatever,_" __she__ said __with__ a__ shrug.__ She__ took__ a__ sip __of__ her__ tea__ and __glanced __away __thoughtfully.__ "_Hey, Asari. I've kinda been wanting to ask you for a while now, but… What are you going to do now?_" __Receiving__ a __look __of __confusion, __she __continued,__ "_I mean, you're back in Japan. Are you going to be staying here?_"_

Th… that's right…! _Asari __thought__ in __horror._I'd completely forgotten!

"Ah, well…_" __He__ frowned__ and__ took__ a__ deep__ breath.__ "_I'm probably going to go back to Italy. There's a lot that I still have to do there. I think… that we're going to stay for about a week._"_

_He glanced at Tsubame, expecting some sort of large reaction. But, surprisingly, she looked the same, still calm and thoughtful, almost as if she hadn't heard._

"I see… Thought so,_" __she__ finally __said __aloud .__After__ a __few __more __moments__ of __silence, __she__ looked__ up __and __grinned.__ "_Alright! I've decided!_"_

_Asari __blinked.__ "_De… cided? Decided what?_"_

"Well, isn't that obvious?_" __Tsubame __replied __as __she __raised__ her __arms __to __stretch.__ "_I decided; I'm gonna go with you. To Italy._"_

"You… what?_" __Asari__ gaped.__ "_Italy? But… Tsubame, you can't…!_"_

"Why not?_"_

"Because…_" __Asari __stared __straight __into__ her__ eyes, __unwavering.__ "_Because it's dangerous. In Italy… there's something called the mafia. It's almost like the yakuza here in Japan. It's not safe there… you could easily be killed, Tsubame. Please…_"_

_Tsubame frowned, gave him a compassionate look and a one-word answer._

"No._"_

_Asari opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him._

"Look, Asari, I know you're worried about my safety and all. But remember who the best athlete in all of Nami-Middle was? All I'm saying is, you don't have to worry so much. I'll be fine, even if there's the mafia or whatever. Besides, I already made up my mind. No way I'm gonna change it._"_

_The__ rain__ guardian __closed__ his__ eyes.__ "_Tsubame… I see. I… will tell my boss. But please be careful._"_

"Man, you really need to loosen up, Asari,_" __said__ Tsubame__, standing up__.__ "_And, by the way. Those two foreigners outside, you know them?_"_

Two foreigners…? They couldn't have… _Asari__ looked__up, __and__ at __the __corner __of __the __front __window, __he __saw __several __strands__ of __blond__hai r__sticking __up.. _... They…

_Tsubame opened the front door. Abruptly, accompanied by a few yelps, Giotto and G fell onto the floor through the doorway. The two landed in a painful-looking heap._

"_Ow! G, your hand-"_

"_Sshh! Shut up, Giotto!" the storm guardian hissed angrily. Although it was already too late._

"… _Giotto, G… you two really followed me all the way here?" Asari asked with the disappointment in his voice clear. "Actually… nevermind. Giotto, I have something I want to tell you."_

_Giotto stood up and brushed himself off. "Hmm? What is it?"_

_The he smiled, the happiest the two Italians had seen in a while. "She's coming back with us. To Italy."_

xxx

Staring out of the window of the second floor, Asari let out a short sigh.

"You went to Italy just for me, Tsubame… And yet when we finally return to Namimori, you're no longer with us."

Forlornly, he picked up his flute and stared at it. Music usually did make him feel better, but he wasn't in the mood for playing at that moment.

He looked over at the corner of his small room, where several baseball bats were lined up against the wall, along with a few balls and gloves. He frowned. _Baseball__…_

His gaze shifted to his four irregular blades, displayed neatly on the wall of the room. It had been a while since he last touched them, and even longer since he last used them in combat. He doubted that he would ever need to use them again. So much for the famed rain guardian of the Vongola Famiglia.

Asari opened the bottom drawer of his desk. It was mostly empty, save for three items: a pocket watch, a ring, and a cap.

He picked them up and set them down on the desk. The golden pocket watch that Giotto had given each guardian, the words '_Givro__ eterna__ amicizia_' engraved on the inside. The Vongola ring of the Rain. A design that looked like a silver shield, with a rain drop in the middle.

And the third, an old baseball cap. A simple navy blue cap with the letter 'N' sown onto the front in a brownish-red. He felt something in his heart twitch.

"Takeshi…"

xxx

"Ah~! School was really fun today, huh?" Takeshi laughed.

The three of them, Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato, strolled down the street on their way home. The others had things to do that afternoon, so they were still at school. The three friends, however, were in a relatively good mood that day.

"Mhmm!" Tsuna agreed with a happy nod. "And we don't have that much homework today, either. Maybe we should do something today?"

Hayato grinned. "I agree, Boss! We should do something special, since we're alone today!"

Takeshi looked over and frowned thoughtfully. "Well, actually…" he started hesitantly, before stopping to scratch his head.

The other two gave him a questioning look. He ruffled his raven-black hair in frustration.

"Well, I was planning on practicing some baseball in the backyard when we got back, y'know? So… Sorry for being so inconvenient."

Tsuna gave him a little smile. "It's okay, Takeshi. Everyone has to do things sometimes. Besides, baseball is important to you, right? You don't have to apologize."

"Hey, don't make that kind 'a face, you baseball idiot," Hayato scoffed, seeing that Takeshi was about to object. "The Boss is being generous here, so go ahead and accept it. Otherwise you're gonna kill yourself being too polite all the time."

_You're really gonna kill yourself if you grow up like that dad of yours. Just loosen up a bit, Takeshi! No harm in that, right?_

He chuckled quietly. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks a bunch, you guys."

In the distance, their house came into view, a large, somewhat traditional-style Japanese building. It was nice to live on the outer parts of Namimori; it was more open and peaceful. More room to practice.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you guys later!" Takeshi called with a wave, opening the small, wooden gate to the backyard. Tsuna and Hayato waved back before entering the house.

When they were gone, the boy let out a sigh, but not particularly happy or sad. He set his bookbag gently down on the back porch and turned to the pile of equipment on the floor next to him. One baseball bat propped up against the wall, two gloves, and one ball.

He picked up the baseball and tossed it into the air a few times. Next, he took the bat and held it out like a swordsman brandishing his blade. He smiled.

The joy only lasted for a while, though. Looking out into the empty yard, covered in red and orange leaves, Takeshi felt a pang of sadness. He was alone.

_Why am I thinking this now? It's not the first time I've practiced baseball alone in the backyard._

With the bat, he walked out into the middle of the open space. Preparing himself, he swung as hard as he could, which was at least hard enough to break a window or someone's arm.

He paused to imagin the kind of sound that it would make if he hit something with it. Definitely loud. Probably like a gunshot.

Takeshi took a deep breath and resumed his practice. Swing. Swing. Swing. And he continued like that, alone.


	7. Play in the Rain 2

**Finally updated! :D *sigh* Still, not sure if it's good or not. But it was my goal to finish it today (probably my second or 3rd time thinking that already for this chapter...), and here it is.  
><strong>

**And somehow I forgot my other chapters, I think, but this is a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Seriously, reviews make me smile and want to write more. And better. So please review! I know most people don't, but I would appreciate it very very much. So thanks to those who did take their time to write me something, and to everyone who reads this at all! Enjoy!**

**Edit: Yeah... chapter 362. Hahaha. No chapter 562 yet, sadly. -w-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Play in the Rain 2<span>

"_C'mon, Takeshi! You got this!" Tsubame called encouragingly._

_A six year old Takeshi nodded. He readied his bat and stared intently ahead._

"_Alright!"_

_Tsubame__ drew__ her __arm__ back__ and __pitched.__ The__ baseball __went __flying __towards__ Takeshi. __He__ steeled __himself __and __swung__ with __all __his__ might,__ hitting __the __ball __with__ a __solid_ crack! _and __sending __it__ into__ the __bushes._

_Takeshi, with a big grin, dropped his bat and started running. By the time Tsubame retrieved the ball, he was already safe at home base._

"_That was good!" she yelled with a laugh. "Let's take a break, okay?"_

_On that nice, sunny afternoon in the Vongola Mansion's fairly large garden, the two of them rested on the bench in the shade. Tsubame uncapped two bottles of water and handed one to Takeshi._

"_You know… I think you really do have a natural talent for these things, Takeshi," she said. " In a couple of years or so, I wouldn't be surprised if you were better than me."_

_The little boy looked up in confusion. "That's not true, Mom! You're really good at baseball! A lot better than me!"_

"_Maybe now, but you're still growing." Tsubame ruffled her son's black hair with a toothy grin. "Think about it; someday you'll be all grown up. You have any idea what you want to be in the future yet?"_

_Takeshi smiled. "I wanna be a baseball player, of course! And play in a big team and make a lot of friends!" She couldn't help but to chuckle at that._

"_Baseball, huh? It'd probably be better if you played in Japan, though… Italy's not so big on that."_

"_Japan?" he repeated. "Isn't that where you and Dad came from?"_

"_Yep, Namimori. We were classmates back in elementary and middle school, you know."_

_Takeshi frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, Mom. If you used to live in Japan, then why didn't you become a baseball player?"_

_Tsubame grinned lopsidedly. "That's a good question. I guess I could have, but back then I decided to come to live in Italy with your dad and the others. So… I guess that's why."_

_The little boy only stared at his mother with both confused and sad eyes. He was confused as to why she would give up a promising career in something she loved so much, and he felt bad for her because of it. But he was further confused as to why she could still sit there smiling, knowing that she had simply thrown it all away._

"_What's that look for, Takeshi?"_

"_I don't get it," he blurted out. "It's just… baseball is really important to you, right? But… you left Japan to come here."_

"_Oh, that," she replied. Looking him straight in the eye, seriously yet still friendly, she said, "It's because Asari was more important to me than baseball. You know, Takeshi, you can't have everything in the world. When it comes to that, you just have to decide what to give up and what to keep, what matters more to you. I'm sure you'll understand by the time you're an adult."_

_Tsubame sighed and looked into the morning sky. "I just want you to grow up happy. Not the kind of person who'll regret things, but the kind who goes ahead and does something. Your dad's really a great person, but sometimes… he's too selfless. He worries so much about everyone else that if we just left him alone, he'd probably end up with nothing left to give._

"_You're really gonna kill yourself if you grow up like that dad of yours. Just loosen up a bit, Takeshi! No harm in that, right?"_

_Slowly, Takeshi broke out into a smile._

"_Yep," he agreed. "I wanna be like that too, not being sad all the time. And I want everyone else to be happy too!"_

_She smiled and patted his head affectionately. "That's the right spirit. Now, you up for some more baseball now?"_

"_Yeah!"_

xxx

Takeshi stopped and looked up into the gray, pouring skies. He was nearly drenched in rainwater already, head to toe.

_Am I… really that great at baseball, Mom? Or were you just trying to cheer me up all those times?_

He wiped his short, clinging bangs to the side with a wet hand. He noted how cold his fingers were as they brushed his skin. They felt like ice.

"Maybe I should go in," he said quietly. "But…"

Shaking his head, the boy lifted his bat up again. Before he got to three swings, though, he heard several shouts from the door to the house. Tsuna, Hayato, Giotto, G, and his father, Asari.

"Takeshi! What are you doing out here?" Asari yelled, starting to run towards him. The boys hurriedly followed, their fathers behind them.

Takeshi frowned. "Just baseball."

"What do you mean, just baseball? It's raining! You're going to get sick like this!"

Tsuna took Takeshi's hand and squeezed it tightly, ignoring the water pressing down on his fluffy brown hair. "Takeshi, come on… We should go in…!" he pleaded.

"You stupid baseball idiot! Are you trying to make everyone worry here?" Hayato barked.

Takeshi didn't budge. But G, to everyone's surprise, went ahead and grabbed the boy's collar and jerked him forward. He looked quite angry, and the only thing he said was, "You idiot. Hurry up and get inside already."

Although everyone else wanted to protest, Giotto stopped them. The storm guardian dragged Takeshi along, and eventually the boy gave up and complied.

The sky let out a roar, lighting up with a flash. The others followed them in.

xxx

"A… Achoo!"

Takeshi wiped his nose sullenly, wrapping the thick blanket around himself tighter.

He was on his bed in the bedroom the three of them shared, supposedly resting. Hayato was sitting by the window, staring out into the rain. Tsuna sat quietly, looking quite forlorn.

"Takeshi…" the brunette said quietly, his worry evident in his tone of voice. But he didn't say anything. He only watched, as if silently asking Takeshi to talk to them.

There was a knock on the door, and Asari stepped into the room holding a tray with three bowls of hot soup.

"I have soup for you three," he announced rather cheerily.

Hayato huffed. "I don't want it."

Takeshi politely shook his head.

"I'll take one," Tsuna said in a quiet voice.

The Japanese man sighed and set the tray down on the small table beside Takeshi. He passed a bowl and a spoon to Tsuna, who accepted it with thanks.

"Takeshi, what's wrong?" Asari asked gently. "You haven't said anything to us since we came inside. Is something bothering you?"

Takeshi looked at his father. "No…"

Both Tsuna and Asari watched him sadly, but he still said nothing.

"It's about your mother, isn't it?"

All four of them turned to look at G, who was leaning against the doorframe and biting down on a cigarette. He looked almost impassive.

"So? It is, isn't it?" the red-haired man questioned. "Just what are you trying to prove by doing these kinds of stupid things?"

Asari looked on with disapproval. "G…!"

"The two of you are never going to get anywhere playing the quiet game, you know," he scoffed in response. "So stop mincing words and get to the point."

Takeshi looked away, feeling unable to meet his uncle's eyes. "… Yeah. It's about Mom."

Asari frowned. "Takeshi…"

"I've always loved baseball, y'know? I always did want her to see me as a baseball champ here in Namimori. So I want to work hard and get there. But I always feel like I'm not good enough. Even if I practice until I'm sick, I guess I'm still no good, huh? Hahaha…"

"And you can still laugh?" Hayato growled, turning around and glaring straight at Takeshi. "You're really an idiot, you know that? What's the point in trying to be some baseball star if you're gonna kill yourself practicing? …Even a baseball idiot like you should be able to answer that."

He looked away again, having said his piece. For once, the brash, short-fused boy sounded profound. He acted as if he had said nothing in the first place.

As the others stared at Hayato, Takeshi's face dropped and he looked down.

_What's the point? I just… want to do something for her… Don't you understand, Hayato? Don't you feel like that too?_

He felt Tsuna's grip on his hands tighten.

"Of course we understand, Takeshi," Tsuna said in a soft, quiet voice. "We all hurt, too."

He sniffled. "But that's why… That's why we don't want to see you hurting yourself like that. I know you love baseball, just like Aunt Tsubame, but… please don't get hurt. No one wants to see you sad. Please…"

At that, Takeshi no longer knew how to react. He just stared at the brunette, who still gazed back at him.

"I… Tsuna…"

Asari smiled and chuckled. "You two… Hayato, Tsuna…"

He let out a sigh. "They're right, Takeshi, I have to say. I know you love baseball. I'm happy that you're able to put your heart into something you love. But Tsuna is right… we don't want to see you like this. I don't think you enjoy it either. Don't you love baseball because you had fun playing it before?

"Be honest with yourself, Takeshi… If you're sad, it's okay to cry. If you're happy… then smile. Not just for us, but… for yourself, too.

"I think… if she were here… that's what she would have said…"

_Yeah… I think so too…_

Takeshi's eyes turned a bit watery, and for a moment the others thought he would start to cry. But he smiled. The wide, toothy smile he was best known for.

"You're right, Dad. And Tsuna and Hayato. And Uncle G."

But G was already gone, and none of them knew when he had left.

"Takeshi… Are you sure you're all right now?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Somehow… I feel really relieved. Like something heavy's off my shoulders now.

"Yeah… I'm okay. Better than ever."

xxx

"_Come on, let's go!" Tsubame shouted, glancing back at her husband and son, who were running after her. "We have to hurry."_

"_Yeah," Asari breathed._

_There was the sound of fighting in the distance, on the lower levels of the Vongola Mansion. Someone yelled. It made Takeshi's stomach twist. The yell of someone in pain, probably dying._

_He felt his hand being tugged. Tsubame was pulling him forward._

"_Takeshi, don't get left behind. We have to get out of here before the whole place starts to burn."_

"_O-okay…"_

_They were halfway through the hallway. Several small windows lined the left wall, allowing them to see out into the night. It was dark; not even the moon was visible in the sky. The only source of light was the very faint, red glow of the fire tearing up the other side of the mansion._

_Besides the muffled sounds of struggle from below, the only sounds were their heavy footsteps._

_That was probably why the gunshot made such a big impact on him._

_Through the cold darkness, they heard it go off. The window shattered, sending shards of glass flying onto the floor._

_Tsubame let out a cry of pain._

_Takeshi tumbled down, wincing as his shoulder hit the ground. Hard._

_Hearing his father's distressed voice, he looked up. His mother was next to him, breathing hard. Her right hand clutching her left side tightly. Red._

"_M-Mom?" he squeaked. "Y-you're…"_

"_Tsubame, you…Oh, Lord, no…" Asari begged, bending down beside her._

_She swallowed hard. Then managed a grin._

"_Sorry… Asari… Takeshi… I guess this is where I stop…" She stopped and, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, gasped for air._

_Asari's eyes widened. "Tsubame, you don't mean…"_

"_You should get going now," Tsubame whispered. She smiled. "Don't be sad, Asari… please… I'm just glad to have met you, y'know? You don't have to worry about me."_

"_But…"_

"_For Takeshi."_

_Asari opened his mouth, but he closed it before he said anything. Not able to bring himself to look at her, he gently supported Takeshi up into up to his feet and hugged him._

"_But Mom…" the boy protested. "She…"_

"_I'm sorry, Takeshi," was his simple reply._

_With tightly shut eyes, he began to run with Takeshi in his arms._

_Tsubame watched them go, closing her eyes with a final smile._

The only thing I regret is not being able to see you grow up, Takeshi. But… I'm happy. Just… live, alright? Do it for me.

_She let out a sigh. One that said, 'I'm ready.'_

Sayonara, Asari, Takeshi.

xxx

Asari opened his eyes and glanced at Takeshi. The boy was sleeping soundly, breathing steadily.

He laid a hand on top of the blankets. He smiled.

_I thank God that you're all right, Takeshi. I have to go thank G later, too. We really do love you, you know. Keep smiling for us, okay? Besides, how would I ever be able to face Tsubame otherwise?_

He chuckled.

"I'm going to sleep now, okay? Good night, Takeshi."

When he was gone, Takeshi peeked out of one eye.

He grinned.

"Yeah, good night, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... yeah.<strong>** Still not so sure how it is. Tell me in a review? Please? Or not.**

**Anyway, not so sure when the next update will be out (featuring Ryohei next... man, this is slow.) Since Thanksgiving is coming soon, I'll probably have more time****. Although I'm thinking of putting some kind of extra soon (poem, maybe? Not sure.) so look forward to that. But Happy Thanksgiving, to everyone out there! See you again!**

**(... By the way. Chapter 362. If you haven't read it yet, please do. But... I'm going to trust Amano-san on this one. This could either go to me squealing for joy being the 6996 fan I am or me banging my head against a wall. I'm still going to trust her on this... I'm sure she couldn't...)  
><strong>


	8. Extra: Poems on Storm and Rain

**So, like I kind of promised****, here are two poems! I'm sure you can guess the narrator and the person. Most people I know hate writing poems... they're fun, though. (I'm kinda stuck on the next chapter, too...)**

**Anyway, enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and the people who read it, and have a Happy Thanksgiving! (Although if you would prefer to be happy right now, then you should probably read it later. Sad alert.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bittersweet Melody<span>

The lady at the piano,  
>She's there everyday.<p>

She hums as she plays;  
>You can tell she loves it.<br>I've never seen her without a smile.

Sometimes she sings too,  
>And she has a beautiful voice.<br>No doubt.

But there's an undertone of sadness.  
>I could be the only one hearing it.<p>

She's lonely. She's waiting.  
>For who?<br>… I don't know.

Her songs are like that too.  
>They're cheerful, and they make you want to cry.<p>

It's the melody of someone who has felt pain,  
>Pain that has been long put behind her,<br>But you can never forget it  
>Because it's what makes you.<p>

The sadness is her past,  
>The piano her present.<p>

Her future?  
>… God only knows.<p>

But I pray she'll be happy.  
>Not the bittersweet kind, but the whole-hearted kind.<p>

She deserves it.

xxx

Fly High, Fly Away

How many times have I seen her fight?  
>Quite a few, as I remember.<br>She's strong. She's never lost.

She likes to smile. She greets everyone cheerily.  
>Some people hate her guts. But she doesn't mind.<br>She smiles at them all the same.

She has no father.  
>I remember her telling me that,<br>A melancholy grin on her face.

But she said she didn't regret it.  
>Things like that changed a person, for better or for worse.<p>

She preferred to be free, like a swallow, to soar in the sky.  
>To dwell in the past was a ball and chain, to dwell on the future was a steel cage.<p>

Live. Look back, look forward, enjoy the moment.  
>No minute of life is worthless. Live it to the fullest.<p>

She left with that written on her face,  
>Through pain and death awaiting.<br>She said goodbye with the very same smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Uwaaah... sad and more sad, huh? <strong>**Oh well. I prefer writing sad. Though, this is an extra. So... once I'm done writing each character (I will get to Tsuna and Giotto, they're just last :D...) there will be happier stuff. But probably... still kind of bittersweet. But I don't really like sad endings, so you can count on that... although I'm still not quite sure exactly how I'm going to end it... As for extras, I probably won't be doing this for every character. Ryohei and Lambo are so hard... -.-  
><strong>

**(Interesting note for everyone, though... Tsubame means swallow. Thus the simile.)**

**Review? (Like? Dislike? Suggestion? Comment? Anonymous reviews are allowed, by the way.) Or not.**** Thanks for reading!**


	9. Before Dawn

**I'm sooo sorry. I know, it's been almost 2 months since I last updated. I had a lack of inspiration and time for quite a while, and I finally typed up this chapter yesterday and today. It's pretty short, yes, but I think the plot is actually starting to move forward. :D... And, well, this is kind of Ryohei. Not too much. (If you look at the chapter title, you may pick something up.)  
><strong>

**Longer author note to be continued at the end. It's a happier chapter. Sorry, please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> 8: Before Dawn

"_UNCLE!_"

Ryohei burst into Knuckle's room, and the priest stared at him for a moment with something akin to shock before speaking.

"Good morning, Ryohei. Is there something you need?" he asked, adjusting his red scarf and brushing off his clothes.

The young boxer checked himself, or at least tried. He still yelled, "We have to go down now, Uncle! It's extremely today!"

"Yes, yes, I know, Ryohei!" Knuckle replied with a kind-hearted chuckle. "I was just getting ready. I'm coming now."

"Nraaaaah! I can't wait anymore! I'm going first!"

The boy ran out the door as loudly as he had entered. Knuckle smiled and sighed a bit.

"You kids have so much energy, I can't keep up anymore! Haha… when did we all get so old?"

xxx

The children, accompanied by Knuckle, Giotto, and Elena, waited in stiff anticipation on the front steps of their home. Mukuro and Kyoya were passive, leaning back and seemingly indifferent. Chrome was smiling timidly but joyfully and holding her older brother's hand, though, and he had to make an attempt to act excited.

Ryohei could hardly contain himself. He made Tsuna, who was sitting on the steps next to him, feel quite uncomfortable. But the brunette understood, and he said nothing about it. They were all excited, anyway.

It was when they heard a cry, a familiar voice ring across the empty street, that the boxer sprung up without restraint and grinned from ear to ear.

"Brother, Uncle!"

"_KYOKO!_" he roared.

They saw a flash of orange, and it was no doubt their cousin and his younger sister. Tsuna stood up as well, his eyes bright, and Hayato followed his boss. Takeshi laughed as always and Kyoya allowed himself a rare grin before closing his eyes.

The two siblings embraced in utter joy, and the other children (save Kyoya) crowded around them as well. At first Chrome hesitated, but a prod from her kind, smiling mother made her smile back and join them.

"Brother!" Kyoko was meanwhile saying. "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you, too, Kyoko!" Ryohei replied with laughter. "We missed you too!"

Knuckle had joined them, being their uncle after all, and Giotto and Elena watched happily from the side. "It's been so long since they've been so happy," Elena said softly, and Giotto agreed with a nod.

The blonde man glanced towards the sidewalk, past the large group, at the two other visitors. One was a middle-aged woman, reasonably older than Giotto and his guardians, with short blue hair, a white dress, and a peculiar mark under her right eye. At her side was a small girl around the age of five or six, and her face almost mirrored the woman's, though she had no markings.

Giotto smiled and said, "Good morning, Luce. And Uni, too."

Uni bowed a bit and beamed up at him.

"Good morning, Giotto-san!"

He chuckled. "You're a very polite girl, Uni. If you'd like, though, you could just call me Uncle Giotto. All of the kids say that."

The girl nodded happily, smiling in the bright way she always did. It made him smile wider, yet still feeling a bit melancholic.

"Luce," he continued, "How can I ever thank you enough? Not just for Kyoko. If you weren't there to help us so many times…"

Luce shook her head and looked gently at him. "There's no need for such gratitude, Giotto. It's natural to help a friend in need, isn't it? It's not as if your Family hasn't supported us before, either. And besides…"

"Grandma Luce!" Tsuna cried out, waving this small hands in the air. "Grandma Luce, is Kyoko going to be staying here? Is she going to be staying here from now on?"

Giotto glanced at his son, then at Kyoko, and back at Luce. He thought that she looked unsure. "It's fine," he told her. "Kyoko is our responsibility in the first place. There's no need to worry, Luce."

The woman smiled and, after a moment of though, gave her consent. Ryohei broke out into another cheer, and the children started to chatter loudly amongst themselves again. In the noise, Giotto saw Uni reach and tug her grandmother's arm gently, and say something to her that he couldn't hear. There was a look of surprise in Luce's eyes and something else in Uni's that piqued his Hyper Intuition. When Luce looked up at him, she asked him something he did not expect in the least.

"Giotto… Would it be alright with you if Uni stayed with your family for a night?"

The blonde blinked. "Sure," was all he could think of saying. "Why not? I'm sure Tsuna and the others would be happy, too. And, if you're not busy today, Luce, you can stay as well."

She laughed. "I suppose I'll stay until dinner, then. Thank you, Giotto."

"No, it's the least we can do."

The adults watched the children play and shout. Tsuna was holding Uni's hand and laughing, and his two closest friends were right by him. Kyoko and Chrome were hugging while their older brothers and Knuckle watched, either loudly or quietly. Kyoya had already disappeared into the house, perhaps because the crowd had gotten to big and noisy and he hated crowding.

It was as if they had forgotten, forgotten that there was a time when none of them ever thought they could ever smile again, let alone laugh and play. But of course Giotto knew better. He was the boss, the leader of the Family, and he knew them well enough.

For a moment, he thought he saw Uni staring at him. He thought he saw something in her innocent blue eyes again. But when he looked over, she was laughing with Tsuna and the others and nothing had changed.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go inside, okay? We might disturb somebody if we're this loud out here."

They rushed in, still excited about the whole thing. As he stood by the door, Knuckle smiled gratefully at him. Chrome passed with a quiet thanks to him for holding the door, and Mukuro nodded in respect. Luce entered last, shaking his hand for the first time that day, then following the others in.

Giotto took a last look outside at the now empty sidewalk and bright cloudless sky and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know... personally, I think it's a bit jumbled, maybe.<strong>**(Yes, again, I'm sorry for not being active at all this past month or so. All I've been doing is reading fanfics.)**

**In any case...**

**Arcobaleno. Yes, Luce is (or was, I guess) still an Arcobaleno, kind of. The Arco in this verse are not babies. They're just a sort of group of 7 strong people related to the mafia in some way. Their relation to this story is still somewhat undecided... but please don't go looking forward to Fon and Skull randomly popping up sometime in the near future.**

**The plot seems to be moving pretty slowly, I know. I mean... thus far, there really isn't all that much of a plot, I guess. Sorry. But slow not just because I update slow (uwaaah...) but I'm sure most of you know what I mean. I'm still going to go through with Ryohei, Lambo, etc... up to Tsuna. Because he's last. (I know some of you want some more attention to Tsuna and Giotto. I understand what you mean... I just like to give all characters their due attention. In this chapter and others, though, I will try to add them in more. Thank you!)**

**And also, sorry... I know I haven't exactly been replying to any reviews. I kinda... well... Anyway, I will try my best from now on. Please don't expect 1 sentence reviews to be replied to, unless it's a direct question. I'm here, now, anyway!**

**Finally, of course, please REVIEW! I mean, I've been a bad author and all, but please, reviews really do make authors happy! Yes, very very much so. So please tell me what you think, likes/dislikes, encouragement, flames, anything! Thanks for reading, stay tuned!  
><strong>


	10. Rise and Shine

**Finally done. :) I'm sorry for being a slow updater... well, this chapter was kind of hard for me to write. Then again, I'm just a slow writer... T^T**

**In any case, Ryohei's chapter! It's, so far, much more lighthearted. I mean, I usually don't worry about OOC too much, but I'm sorry if Ryohei seems at all here. It's how I perceive him as a character, but since Akira Amano doesn't exactly put that much depth into her characters (in my opinion, that is) he may seem a bit... weird?**

**Ah, but in any case, please enjoy! I hope this chapter satisfies you guys! And feedback is always very, very much appreciated! Please tell me what you think! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Rise and Shine<span>

Ryohei stared up at the dark ceiling of the room with knit eyebrows, his arms folded underneath his head. He had lay in the bed, the top bunk, for what seemed like over an hour already, and he had stopped trying to force himself asleep. Instead, he lay there and thought as hard as he could, about anything and everything he could think of. Kyoko, Tsuna, boxing, his uncle, school…

He grunted and turned onto his side, more noisily than he had intended.

"Brother?" a soft voice whispered from below him.

"Ah, still awake, Kyoko?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Anything wrong?" he asked, looking down over the side of his bunk. He saw Kyoko shake her head, and from what he could see in the moonlight, she seemed to be telling the truth, or part of it. She didn't look sad. She just had an honest, sober look in her eyes.

"I mean… I was just thinking." She paused, then glanced at him. "Do you think about Mom and Dad a lot, Brother?"

Ryohei stared at her in mild surprise for a moment before replying, "I guess I do. I mean, a lot of stuff reminds me of them. Especially Mom, y'know? When I look at Uncle Knuckle, well…"

Kyoko giggled quietly.

"I'm really happy to be back here," she said. "Especially with you and Uncle. Tsuna and Chrome and the others, too. But I kind of miss Grandma Luce, too. Before, when I couldn't sleep, she used to sit next to my bed and watch me until I did. Sometimes I stayed awake for hours, but she never left. Uni came sometimes, too. Oh, Brother… I have so much I want to tell you…"

"I extremely don't mind at all, Kyoko!" Ryohei replied with a grin. "I like listening to you talk. I'll listen until one of us falls asleep, okay?"

His little sister smiled.

"Okay."

xxx

_Tsuna timidly peaked his head out from behind the doorframe, looking out into the front lawn of Vongola Mansion and at his father. Giotto and Knuckle were there, with their backs facing him, speaking with a group of people he didn't know. Although he wasn't particularly shy, his four year-old instincts kept him there._

_With wide eyes, Tsuna stared at the four visitors. The first people he saw were two children, who seemed to be about the same age as himself and his cousins. One of them was a white-haired boy with a rough but kind smile and a sort of fire in his eyes. The brunette thought that the boy reminded him a bit of his Uncle Knuckle, strangely._

_Looking at the girl, he immediately noticed her orange hair. She was pretty, he thought, and she had an innocent smile on her face. He blushed a bit, shaking his head confusedly. In any case, he though he liked them both._

_He heard a soft, familiar laugh and felt a hand in his unruly hair._

"_Ma," he said shortly, looking up behind him. And sure enough, it was his mother, smiling, almost laughing, at him._

"_Why don't you go greet them with your father, Tsuna?" Celeste asked. "You shouldn't be afraid of Ryohei and Kyoko." Receiving only a blank, open-mouthed stare from Tsuna, she added, "Or were you too young to remember them?"_

_Tsuna shook his head innocently, telling her that he didn't know. She just smiled at him and ruffled his brown hair affectionately._

"_Then why don't I take you out to meet them, then? I'm sure the four of them will be glad to see you." The little boy didn't object when she took his hand, bending down a bit to do so, and led him out into the front lawn._

_Giotto noticed them first, and he turned around to greet them. For the first time, Tsuna could clearly see the two adults' faces. The two of them smiled down at him, and he liked them instantly._

_The woman had dark hair that hung down to her shoulders, and she wore a plain and simple dress. Her eyes were a golden-brown hue, and they seemed so delicate and sad to Tsuna. It wasn't to say that she was sad at the moment, but that was what Tsuna thought. She seemed so quiet, graceful._

_The other adult, a tall young man, had a face he would never forget. His hair was short and spiky, a bit longer than Knuckle's so that strands of it hung down over his forehead, and white like the boy's. His face was honest, calm, and kind. It seemed that he was quite fond of children, too._

_Knuckle grinned at Tsuna at that moment, and he was about to introduce them to him. It was his family; his sister, Irene, her husband and two children. But Ryohei, who was far too excited, interrupted and grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders._

"_Tsuna!" he yelled, clearly startling the young boy. "We missed you! Do you remember your big bro?"_

"_B-Big bro?" Tsuna stuttered in response, not knowing what to say._

"_Whaaaaat! You don't recognize me, Tsuna? It's your big bro, Ryohei!"_

"_Brother, you're scaring him!" Kyoko called, poking her head around her brother and glancing at Tsuna. "Are you okay, Tsuna?"_

_Giotto was quite amused by the whole thing, but being the boss of the Vongola Family and the host, he felt the need to properly introduce his son to the guests for the sake of common courtesy, at least. But the two siblings' father, the man with the white hair, saw his face and gave a kind-hearted laugh._

"_Giotto, why don't you let the children play?" he suggested with a smile. "There will be plenty of time for introductions later. Children were made to laugh and smile, don't you think?"_

_Celeste took her husband's hand and nodded as the children ran off into the mansion. "Yes, dear sir, I agree. Now, would you two like to come in now? The rest of the Family is waiting inside."_

_Irene, who hadn't spoken yet, beamed softly and said, "Yes, and thank you very much."_

_They went inside, talking to one another, laughing and smiling, cherishing their moment as a family._

xxx

Ryohei was awakened that morning by a knock on the bedroom door. The door opened as he glanced over through half-open eyes, and Knuckle stepped halfway into the room.

"Morning!" the priest greeted with a smile. "Rise and shine, you two. It's a holiday, we're having a big breakfast downstairs!"

The boy gaped for a second, then immediately looked over the side of the bed. Kyoko met his gaze, they both smiled, and Ryohei hopped out of his blanket, nearly hitting his head against the ceiling.

"Alright! _Extreme_ breakfast!"

Knuckle watched them, grinning, and left them alone for some time. As he went downstairs, greeted by Tsuna and Uni and some of the other kids, he felt like his heart could break from joy. Perhaps he felt a bit of regret as well, but he pushed it aside. It was too good of a morning to waste on tears, he thought.

_Oh Lord, what can I say? Let the children smile and laugh… let them be the light of the world. I can't ask for any more…_

xxx

"Uni?"

Said little girl looked up. Ryohei, Tsuna, and Kyoko were standing in the doorway

"Are you sure you don't want to come outside with us, Uni?" Tsuna asked. "We're going to play some games together!"

"No, thank you, Tsuna-san," she replied with a shake of her head and a little smile. "I'm going to rest a bit inside for now."

Tsuna looked like he was about to speak, perhaps to try to convince Uni to join them, when Ryohei tapped him on the shoulder and motioned him out, but not unkindly. After a moment, the brunette abided, and he and Kyoko stepped out to join the rest of the children.

"Sorry, Uni," Ryohei said once they were alone. "I, uh, kinda just wanted to talk to you for a bit. You don't mind, do you?"

Uni shook her head and smiled. "No, not at all."

"Ah, thanks. Kyoko was just telling me about a lot of things… I mean, I guess I want to say thanks. That we can all be back together and… It's just… well… It's thanks to you guys that she's all better. Before we even came to Japan, she was always so sad... more than that." He rubbed his head in frustration. "I'm not that good at this kind of stuff, but I just wanted to thank you, Uni. Since Grandma Luce isn't here, and Kyoko... I guess I'm saying thanks for her too."

The girl giggled and clasped Ryohei's right hand, surprising him.

"You really do love Kyoko-nee-san a lot, don't you, Ryohei-san?" Uni said, looking up at him with her wide blue eyes. "She's okay. She'll be fine. You don't have to worry, Ryohei-san."

The young boxer just stared at her for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Thanks, Uni."

Uni nodded. "Ryohei-san, I also wanted to ask you something."

"Hm? Sure."

The girl paused to think. "Ryohei-san, your mother passed away in the fire that night, right?" He nodded. "Then… what about your father? I've never heard Kyoko-nee-san talk about him. Is..."

"Ah, I guess it makes sense why you would ask." Ryohei rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Well… it was many years ago, when Kyoko and I were still small. I mean, it was when I was 6 and she was 5, so even I don't remember too much about it. He… he died in an accident. I mean, some people think it wasn't, but that's what our Uncle told us. He was shot."

Uni frowned and looked into his face with sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He grinned and patted her head. "No worries to the extreme, Uni. It's no one's fault."

Uni, seeing his smiling face, suddenly hugged him around the waist, startling him.

"You're really strong, Ryohei-san," she said. "Kyoko-nee-san's recovery wasn't just because of Grandma Luce and I. I think you can help your family, Ryohei-san. I think you can help them... I think you can help your Uncle Knuckle, too. Especially now... I think you can help him."

She let go, gave him a smile, and ran off somewhere in the house, while he just stood there, dazed. Ryohei shook his head in confusion. He noticed a small wet spot on his shirt. She had been crying? Why was Uni crying?

"Help the family?" he mumbled. "Help Uncle? But why? How?"

_Uncle? Is there something wrong with him? Is there something I didn't notice about him lately?_ He wrinkled his brow. _And... Uni? Why..._

He temporarily pushed aside his frustration as he remembered that he was supposed to join his family outside. He shook his head and went out.

xxx

_"Irene?"_

_The woman, who was sitting by the window looking over the Vongola Mansion's garden, turned around at the sound of her name. Surely enough, at the door of her bedroom was her older brother. He smiled, but she could see the worry and sadness in his golden brown eyes.  
><em>

_"Welcome back, Brother," she greeted cheerfully. He visibly relaxed a bit. He walked over and took the seat next to her.  
><em>

_"How is everything?" Irene asked. She paused, and scanned his face up and down. "Is there something bothering you, Brother?"  
><em>

_Knuckle shook his head, staring out the window and at the sky. "No. Everything's... just about how it's always been."_

_"Brother."_

_Knuckle sighed. "Just seeing these people suffer everyday... it pains me. Giotto created the Vongola to help the poor, and I have no doubt about his just intentions. But must we hurt people, must we kill? If I were to talk to him about it, I believe that he would agree with me. I think, in fact, he takes it to heart more than I do. Is there no way, in this world, to help them without having to use force? Do we have to be the 'mafia' in the eyes of others?"  
><em>

_He turned to her. "Ah... I'm sorry, Irene. It's just... today isn't a great day for me. I have no one else to talk to, and I don't want to put more stress on Giotto."_

_"No, it's fine," she replied. "I don't mind listening. As long as I can help you even just a little, Brother, I'll listen anytime."  
><em>

_Knuckle smiled. "Ah... thank you, Irene." He seemed to be in a much lighter mood, now that he had spoken. She could understand, that he still had the solemn emotion in him, but he was no longer so heavily burdened. It didn't weigh his soul down anymore.  
><em>

_"How are you, by the way?"_

_"I'm fine, myself. The children came by to see me today, as well." She laughed. "Little Tsunayoshi tripped over his own foot, and immediately the others ran to him to help. Hayato and Ryohei in particular were very distraught."_

_"Hahaha! Sounds just like them!"_

_Irene was going to respond, but she coughed. Knuckle's smiling face turned down a bit, and he put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Are you alright, Irene?"  
><em>

_"Yes," she said, "I'm okay. It's just a light cough. Nothing to worry over."_

_He looked on for a moment longer, then withdrew. He still displayed some doubt, but he didn't press her. He stood up.  
><em>

_"Well, I'm going to head over to the conference room now. We still have some things to discuss, but we'll be done by around four. See you soon, okay? Take care."_

_"Good luck, Brother."_

_He nodded, waved, and left the room.  
><em>


	11. Rising Sun

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long update time again, but I finally spent some time these past few days to type this up.**

**So, I suppose this is somewhat brief, although it took a long time for some inspiration. Yeah, writing is hard. T^T Especially with Ryohei. But I think this chapter turned out okay, so please enjoy! Thank you**** so much to everyone that's been reviewing and following this story! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Rising Sun<span>

Knuckle sat in front of his desk, bent down over it. He had his hands folded and a brooding look on his face, as if he were looking at something far, far away. So bright, so dark, and so painful for him.

Something, someone, perhaps the Divine, told him over and over in his mind, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. The accident in the boxing ring so many years ago, the death of his brother-in-law, the lost lives of so many of his fellow Italians… and…

He buried his face in his hands. His face was knit with frustration.

"But I promised," he whispered. "Ever since I became a boxer, I promised… that no matter what, I'd protect them… I'd protect everyone… What use is my strength otherwise, if I can't even do that…? What use is strength at all?"

A sudden and loud knock on the door startled him.

"Uncle?" went Ryohei's powerful voice, and again when the priest gave no answer.

"A-ah, come in, Ryohei."

The door opened, and the boy leaned in, pouting and staring at him with confused eyes.

"Uncle? Are you okay? And why's it dark in here?"

It was true, because the room was only lit by the setting sun outside, shining somewhat dimly through the window overlooking the backyard. Knuckle hesitated and gave his nephew his best smile and laugh that he could muster.

"Oh, I was just taking a short break, so I turned off my lamp for a second. It's nothing to worry about," he smoothly answered. His chest felt heavy, though, lying to Ryohei. He recalled G scoffing at him, so long ago, saying that he was too innocent to be in the mafia, vigilant or not, and the others chuckling in response. He felt the burden weighing on him, but his mind told him that he had to lie.

The boy in front of him raised one eyebrow, and seemed to be contemplating something. Finally, he spoke: "Uncle, is there anything I can help you with?"

Knuckle almost shivered. As he looked into Ryohei's determined child's eyes, he felt guiltier and guiltier.

"Uncle Knuckle?"

It was a different voice this time, from behind Ryohei. Kyoko was there, grasping onto the door frame, with Uni standing below her, looking at him with wide and somewhat worried eyes.

"Uncle," Ryohei asserted again. "C'mon, tell us what's wrong."

The dark-haired man sighed and looked away. "Sorry, Ryohei, Kyoko. Uni, too. I've just been thinking too much lately. Sorry for making you guys worry. Honestly, though, it's nothing much to worry about. I'll be fine."

The two siblings glanced at each other, then down at Uni. But the little girl continued to watch Knuckle, her gaze unusually somber and quiet, and it didn't seem as if she were going to say anything.

Now, Ryohei lifted his head and shook it slightly to himself. Usually, if Uni had something that she needed to say, she would have told them already. He felt that her silence at the moment was just as important. Indeed, he was sure that she was trying to tell him something.

_There has to be something up with Uncle. But what? Why? Why won't he tell us?_

"Graaaaaaah!"

His cry was so sudden that everyone, even Uni, turned to stare at him. Knuckle was especially shocked. The grief on his face disappeared for a moment.

"Ryohei? Is something-"

"Uncle, what's wrong with you?" Ryohei interjected. "Why are you so complicated today? What's going on that you can't tell us? Of course we're worried about you! You're not yourself! It's not like we can read your mind! I don't get it!"

Knuckle looked so surprised, so pained. "I…"

Kyoko, who looked borderline tears, rushed forward and threw her arms around her Uncle's neck. She sniffed, eyes squeezed shut, tightly holding onto him. She didn't say anything, but she cried. Knuckle shut his eyes and hugged her back, whispering, "I'm sorry, Kyoko."

Footsteps sounded from the hallway, and Uni looked out. Giotto and the others were coming up. The blonde man stopped, though, when he saw her. His intuition told him that it was not their place to tread in. G began to protest, but he shook his head and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Ryohei," Knuckle said quietly, so that only the three of them could hear. He sighed. "I've been thinking too much recently… especially about your parents. It's my own selfishness and self-pity… I'm really just…"

Ryohei looked up to meet his uncle's eyes, and said, "Uncle, don't be so tough on yourself. I mean, Kyoko and I… I think we're okay. I think we're really lucky, you know? Mom was your sister, Uncle. I don't want to think about ever losing Kyoko, either. Uncle, it's not like you can't cry."

He turned away, a small smile forming on his face. "I feel like… as long as we can smile again, crying's just fine."

Knuckle nodded carefully, then closed his eyes, rocking back and forth with Kyoko still sobbing over his shoulder. He found tears welling up in his eyes, but there was no shame to them. He cried silently, his anguish pouring out, with his face lifted up facing the heavens.

_Hosanna,_ he said, with great conviction. _Hosanna, hosanna, hosanna._

xxx

_Knuckle stared incredulously at his younger sister, sitting on the bed in the infirmary and returning him calm and resolute eyes._

_"Irene, you… you're serious? Why didn't you tell me earlier? … You're sick?"_

_"Brother, I'm sorry. I know that you have a heavy burden, but does it help to have you worry about my health as well? And… I had honestly not known. I had hoped it was just a bad cold, but I hadn't known, Brother."_

_"But Irene…! It's your health! How can you just wave it off like that? You know we're worried about you."_

_Irene frowned, looking Knuckle softly yet seriously in the eye. "I'm not trying to wave off my illness. But please, Brother, don't worry. It doesn't suit you. Things will happen for the best, will they not? Isn't this the promise given to all people?"_

_The priest hesitated, then relented._

_"_…_ Indeed. I'm sorry. You know how worried I get with these things."_

_She smiled and gave him her thanks._

_"And, for Ryohei and Kyoko, please take care of them for me. I apologize for asking so much of you, Brother, but they're still young_…_"_

_"Don't worry. I'll definitely make sure to do that."_

_"Ryohei always loved boxing_…_ he really aspires to be like you. I trust him, but please guide his footsteps as well."_

_"Of course. God bless you, Irene. Farewell!"_

_...  
><em>

xxx

_"Ryohei, Kyoko! Let's go!"_

_Knuckle waved frantically for the two children to follow him. Ryohei was running as well as he could supporting Kyoko beside him. The boy nodded meekly, although his determination was clear._

_The fire had not reached the third floor of the mansion yet, but the man supposed that the entire building would be gone within hours, burnt into ashes. With great sadness, he knew that they were no ashes that would be reborn. The mansion would burn, burying the dead and the living with it. But he shook the thoughts away for the moment, because he knew they had to get out. He knew that, in the least, the children had to get out to see another sunrise.  
><em>

Lord protect them.

_They reached the stairwell, and Knuckle found that the passage was clear and safe; fire and combat had not found their way here yet. A safe way thus far, and all he needed to see was the exit, the open night sky above them.  
><em>

_They were on ground floor, stopping at the entrance to the stairwell faced with a two-directional hallway. He guided them to the right, because it led to the back entrance of the mansion, a much safer choice than the open front garden. He gave a small breath of relief, for the exit was not far off, but he steeled his will. The fire was slowly roaring its way through ground floor._

_A sudden cold wind hit them. Ryohei cried out quietly, Kyoko's eyes brightened just a bit. "A little more," Knuckle told them, "and you'll be safe. Promise me, you two, that you'll both live through this."  
><em>

_Although he received no verbal response, he knew that they had agreed. It relieved him, that they had given their oath._

_The door was open right in front of them, and they were met with the cool night air. The two siblings fell onto their knees in the grass, breathing heavily._

_"… Knuckle!"_

_From the left came someone running, none other than Giotto, with Tsuna dragged by his hand. The priest noticed Tsuna's red eyes and sniffling nose, as well as Giotto's masked but present despair. Despite this, he needed them now.  
><em>

_"Primo, please, take the children," Knuckle said with hardened eyes. "I'm going back."_

_Shock and horror distorted the Vongola boss' face as he replied, "Knuckle! What are you saying?"  
><em>

_"Irene's still in there. She's in the infirmary. I'm going to get her."  
><em>

_"But you-!"  
><em>

_"I'm sorry, Primo. I have to go."  
><em>

_The children could only gape, terrible despair and fear. Ryohei, seeing his uncle already moving towards the exit again despite Giotto's calls, yelled, "I'm going with you, Uncle!"_

_"Ryohei, no you aren't! Just look at you!"_

_"I'm fine, Uncle! If you're going, I'm going with you!"_

_"Knuckle!" Giotto cried out. "You're not going back in. Who's going to take care of Ryohei and Kyoko? You're their uncle! Don't just go and throw your life away! What do you think Irene would say to you right now? What do you think she'd want you to do?"_

_Giotto's despair was showing in his voice. Tsuna was crying, Ryohei was pushing back tears, Kyoko sat broken in the grass, sobbing. Knuckle felt his heart pained, and although he wanted to go, although Irene was still in there, he knew that Giotto was right, and he knew that going now would be foolish and selfish. He let out an anguished cry.  
><em>

_It was later that night, after everyone who was to live had already escaped the inferno, that rain began to fall from the sky, washing away the tears of the survivors and quenching the last of the embers that had ravaged their home and lives._

xxx

In the moonlit autumn night, Knuckle sat next to the window, watching as his dear niece and nephew slept quietly and peacefully.

Indeed, he felt much better now. He could almost hear, or imagine, the soft reassurances from his deceased sister telling him that it was alright, that he had done what was right and willed, and that she was thankful. He, too, was thankful, that the children were recovered from the event, and that perhaps the Lord had answered his prayers and kept them safe and upright through the many nights. And also that he was also well, of course.

He didn't know when Uni had left. He recalled that she was there in the beginning, and there to hear Ryohei's outburst, but she had left secretly and silently sometime afterwards. But he knew of Luce's gift, and he suspected that Uni had something similar in those bright, child-like eyes of hers.

Knuckle sighed, and laid back to gaze into the dark sky. Namimori was a peaceful town, slow and steady in its pace in the world, and perhaps all of the children would thrive better here than in the hectic Italy.

He closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry, and thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Hosanna: Basically means "God save us", I guess. From the old Hebrew word and used in the New Testament as well. Wikipedia says a lot, concerning its original meaning of "save" and is also used as a term of praise, but you get the point. I figure it would be very fitting for Knuckle, in any case.<strong>

**In any case, thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of anything, anyone, suggestions, encouragement, flames, whatever.**

**I haven't decided what the next chapter will be yet, whether I want to start writing about Lambo (which will probably be short in comparison, maybe just one longer chapter or two short chapters) or write flashbacks and about other characters/people. But it will probably take a while, but thanks for following! See you again!  
><strong>


	12. Back in the Past

**I'm sorry. I realize I haven't updated in a very, very long time. But more stuff in the author's note in the bottom this time. Thanks, please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Back in the Past<span>

Tsuna opened his eyes to the glaring sunlight that shone into his room through the window. Sun rising over the early morning in Japan. He groaned quietly to himself and turned over in his bed. At least it wasn't a school morning.

He absentmindedly stared ahead of him at Hayato and Takeshi, both of which were still in their sleep besides their steady breathing. He didn't feel very sleepy anymore, just a bit tired.

_I'll get up a bit later. I'll just rest for a little more._

He closed his eyes again, and falling into his subconscious soon enough, he allowed his thoughts to wander where they took him.

xxx

_His bedroom, back in Italy. He woke up relatively early that morning. He put on his pajamas and slippers and quietly tiptoed out of the room as not to wake his parents. He would take a stroll around the mansion, seeing if anyone else was awake, and maybe get a glass of milk in the kitchen._

_Tsuna, seven years old. His still short legs brought him down the hall and around the corner, only to accidentally bump into someone and stumble back in surprise._

_"Ah, I'm sorry!"_

_And after a moment, Tsuna looked up from the person's black pants and at his face. A young man, clearly surprised as well, a head of blond hair that reached his neck and carrying a tray in one hand. The little boy smiled._

_"... Hm? Young master?"_

_"Ema!" Tsuna cried, jumping to hug him._

_The young man caught Tsuna with his free hand, though struggling a bit to keep his tray still, and grinned._

_"_Buongiorno_, Tsunayoshi. Why are you up so early?"_

_His actual name was Emanuele, but Tsuna called him Ema. Somehow, he didn't mind a nickname that sounded so feminine. Tsuna knew him as the very kind and dedicated butler that lived with them, someone that he had known for most, if not all, of his life._

_"I dunno," Tsuna shrugged. "I just woke up earlier, and Mom and Dad are still asleep, so I decided to get up."_

_"They're still asleep, huh?" Emanuele scratched his head sheepishly, looking down at the tray on his hand. "Haha... I guess this coffee will go cold by the time it gets to them. Would you like anything, young master, from the kitchen?"_

_The brunette smiled widely and nodded. "Yup! Can we go?"_

_The man stooped down, still with a tray of coffee, and allowed Tsuna to climb onto his back and circle the skinny little arms around his neck. He looked very happy to do so as well, and while he chuckled to himself quietly, Tsuna stuck his head forward curiously._

_"Hey Ema, why do you sleep here? Doesn't Dad usually let you guys go home at night? I mean, don't you have stuff to do?"_

_Emanuele looked over at Tsuna, and he would have ruffled the boy's poofy hair if his hands weren't occupied._

_"That's a long story, I suppose. But if the young master would like to know, I'd be glad to tell it. But perhaps some other time would be better."_

_"Aww, now I really want to know."  
><em>

_He laughed and said, "I'll tell you this much. It has to do with your wonderful mother."_

_Tsuna's ears perked, and he gave Emanuele a curious look. "About Mom?"_

_"Yes. I owe my life to her."_

_Try as he might, Tsuna couldn't get anything else out of the young butler. He may have been a smart child with the gift of the blood of Vongola's hyper intuition, but he was still a child. At the sight of his glass of milk, he forgot all about it, drinking happily until the rest of the mansion awoke, when the rush came and extra thoughts were washed away with it._

xxx

_Tsuna was overjoyed seeing the boy in front of him. Tall, skinny, blond-haired, smiling crookedly, Tsuna's self-proclaimed "older brother"; a stranger would have no way to guess that the boy was actually the heir to one of the most powerful Famiglias in all of Italy, the future Second Generation boss._

_Yet, unfortunately, some of them were less than happy to see Dino Cavallone.  
><em>

_"Che... not that stupid idiot."  
><em>

_"Aw, come on, Hayato. No need to be so grumpy."  
><em>

_"Whoa! That's extremely not cool, octopus head!"  
><em>

_"You're one to talk, lawn head!"  
><em>

_"Haha... we shouldn't fight, guys. Dad says fighting among family members is bad."  
><em>

_"Who said I was related to that brainless muscle head?"  
><em>

_"Whaaaaat?_ _What did you say?"__  
><em>

_Cue a snide grin from the older of the twins, an annoyingly characteristic chuckle, and Mukuro shot a mischievous glance at Kyoya, who was noticeably unhappy and trying to keep his distance from the others.  
><em>

_"Oh, Kyoya. Shouldn't you be just as happy as Tsunayoshi to see our... honored guest?"  
><em>

_Kyoya glared hard at the other boy, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.  
><em>

_"Hey, that's right, Kyoya," Dino said cheerfully. "You haven't even said hi to me in the past few minutes I've been here!" He laughed. "You didn't forget me already, did you?"  
><em>

_"... Say another word and I'll bite you to death."_

_The Cavallone heir smiled and chuckled to himself. "I'm just kidding around, Kyoya. But it's nice to see that you haven't changed."  
><em>

_Tsuna, and if he didn't know his friends so well he would naturally panic at a serious death threat, looked at both Dino and Kyoya with satisfaction. He was glad to see a shadow of a grin on the dark-haired boy's lips, even though all he let out was an apathetic 'hmph'. And Mukuro, who was acting quite unhappy that his plan had backfired, really bore no ill intentions, and Chrome could see that too.  
><em>

_"By the way, little bro. Can I talk to you about something?"  
><em>

_And immediately everyone looked at Dino. Despite him being several years the eldest, he gulped and added, "In private... is what I meant to say."  
><em>

_"Okay," Tsuna agreed quickly.  
><em>

_The short brunette took the hand of his senior and led him out of the lobby of the mansion and into the hallway where the others would not see or hear them. He felt it was something important, or at least something that the others should not be listening to. Judging by the look in Dino's eyes, he was probably right.  
><em>

_"Your dad kind of asked me to do this. Vongola Primo, that is," Dino admitted quietly and solemnly. "I say that because... well, because it's about the Vongola Famiglia. And he asked me, or my father, as a mafia boss and not a friend."  
><em>

_The blond-haired teen paused for a moment. When he saw that Tsuna was listening intently with the appropriate seriousness that was required, he continued._

_"You know, you are next in line to inherit the position from your father, right? I mean... the mafia isn't a light thing. Mafia familgias... at least, ours, they have to protect the people. And it's dangerous for not just the boss, but his guardians and family. In all honesty, it's a... burden. But it's something that we have to carry." Dino took a deep breath, and he looked strangely tired for his normally vivacious self. "That's what we take on, because we're the heirs to the head of the Famiglia."  
><em>

_Tsuna remained silent, staring down at the floor._

_Yes, he knew that the mafia was dangerous. He had seen the Guardians - his uncles, that is - and sometimes his father, with medical bandages all over after they came back from their missions. And, though no one else knew, he had been awake the night that G came back with a bullet wound in his shoulder from shielding his boss, and another time when Daemon returned with a bloody gash in his back.  
><em>

_It was frightening to think about.  
><em>

_"Are you alright, Tsuna?"  
><em>

_"Yeah," Tsuna replied quietly. "It's just... I don't believe that Dad would ever force this kind of thing on anyone. He wouldn't."  
><em>

_He felt Dino's steady gaze on him. Not angry, not shocked, but steady, as if he were contemplating something very deep inside of himself.  
><em>

_"I... I'll do it. There's no one else Dad can depend on for this. And if I can help someone, I'll be happy. I know that Mom and Dad were both poor before, just like the people that they're trying to help. I know that everyone goes out and risks their lives for them." He breathed. "And Hayato and Takeshi and the others... I think they'd understand, even if I said I didn't want to do it. And I know Dad would too."  
><em>

_Dino let out a laugh, surprising Tsuna as he immediately raised his head to see if there was something wrong. But his big brother looked happy.  
><em>

_"D-Dino?"  
><em>

_"Haha, sorry, sorry," the teen said, hand on the back of his head rather sheepishly. "I'm a bit off today, I guess. Who would've though that I'd come here to be counseled by my little bro? Not in a bad way, of course. Don't worry.  
><em>

_"But you're right, little bro. I guess I've been a bit self-centered," Dino continued, smiling fondly at Tsuna. "I completely forgot about my Famiglia, and the people that need us. And it's good to know that someone will be there with me when we inherit that seat, huh? You're so dependable, Tsuna."  
><em>

_Tsuna blushed, as he always did when someone praised him like that. The older boy only chuckled and ruffled his brown hair.  
><em>

_"We should be getting back now, shouldn't we?"  
><em>

_On sight, Tsuna was warmly - passionately on Hayato's part - welcomed back, and Dino contented himself with watching from the back. He was happy; seeing the children together reminded him how he had almost forgotten his own Famiglia, his father, Romario, and the others. How could he have?  
><em>

I don't even know. But at least I know Tsuna's going to be here to remind me, if I ever forget.

_"What's with that idiot grin on your face?" Kyoya roughly scoffed, merely glancing at him for a moment and looking away. "It makes you look like an herbivore."_

_Dino smiled wider than before. "Oh, really? I thought I always looked like an herbivore to you, Kyoya."  
><em>

_The dark-haired boy didn't respond, but Dino saw a smirk flash on his face. Good enough.  
><em>

_He sighed._

This is your Famiglia, Tsuna, don't forget that.

Go for it. We'll all be right behind you, alright?

xxx

_"What are you looking at?"_

_The boy looked back at his mother, who was looking down at him, and immediately replied, "Oh, nothing, Mom. Just... you know. Stuff."  
><em>

_Celeste smiled and turned ahead again.  
><em>

_They walked down the open streets of Sicily, sunny and bright, with a few people up and down the lanes and some sitting on their steps to the side. Most of them greeted the two warmly as they passed. Which was, of course, to be expected.  
><em>

_But this was his hometown, Tsuna. He loved it, and he loved many of the people here as well. They were poor, and yet they treated him and his family with their very best, and they always turned down his father's insistent offers to repay them, saying that he had done enough already.  
><em>

_Somehow, looking at it reminded Tsuna of what his father had once said. When he had strolled out into the Vongola Mansion's front garden, among the untrimmed rose bushes, and said aloud that they were thriving beautifully and wildly. That they were better off left to grow naturally rather than cut down to neat and pointless hedges. Because he always had that look on his face when he looked at the roses as he did when silently walking the stone streets, contemplating something.  
><em>

_His mother laughed lightly. "Tsuna, you look just like your Dad right now."  
><em>

_"Mom, stop teasing me like that," the boy replied in a whiny fashion, his face feeling warm.  
><em>

_"Alright, alright," she chuckled. "Though I'm serious."  
><em>

_He crookedly smiled, feeling happy._

xxx

"Oi, Tsuna. It's time to get up. Haha, are you super tired today or something? You're sleeping like a log."

"What's that supposed to mean, Takeshi? Just leave Boss alone, let him sleep."

"Ah, but it's the weekend! We should spend some more time doing stuff together, you know?"

Tsuna shuffled in his bed, conscious and hearing his cousins speaking, but he didn't want to get up yet. He wanted to keep dreaming, spinning the images in his head. But it was no use; they were gone.

"Oh, he's awake."

He opened his eyes. Both Hayato and Takeshi stood over him. His worries were eased when he saw their smiling faces. There was no way he could be with them and still feel down for long.

"Sorry, I was just feeling kind of lazy," Tsuna said. "I'm okay, though."

This was good enough for the two of them. It was time to get up, and they went together to prepare for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that? Sorry... some of it is slightly rushed. But don't forget to drop a review, please! I'm going to have more time to write now, most of my major projects and stuff are finished.<strong>

**Tsuna-centered chapter this time? Most people wanted that, I think. I agree. But I'm going to try to stay focused... I seem to be getting off track a bit, huh? Just spur of the moment writing. Bad author. But hopefully it's enjoyable to read. :) But next chapter is Lambo. He's not appearing very much, and he won't really be. Sorry. I just... can't do it.  
><strong>

**Again, though, I'll be trying to respond to all reviews and PMs. Feel free to do either, just to chat or talk about fanfiction. :D I love feedback. ... Please?  
><strong>

**But thanks for reading, even when I'm irresponsible for updates! Look forward to that next one! Ciao!  
><strong>


	13. Faraway Echoes, Lightning

**Whoop! New update! Sorry guys. I'm just slow with inspiration and with writing. But continued author's note on the bottom, enjoy this chapter! Drop a review/PM?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Faraway Echoes, Lightning<span>

_Lampo sighed for the umpteenth time as he made his way out of the noisy room into the cooler night air. For once the entire night, he was alone, and he was glad about that. He didn't want to be surrounded by a sea of annoying people. He didn't see why he had to be here in the first place._

_"Hmph... stupid Primo, dragging _me_, out of all people, here," he muttered sullenly._

_And how dare G accuse him of not being able to dance? Of course a lord would know how to dance. That was absurd. Ridiculous. Offensive. Unthinkable._

_Now, why didn't he want to be here? Because he hated going to formal dances. Of course he wouldn't dance with some lowly strangers. And they had the littlest of sympathy for him, being the youngest and the only one without someone to go with. But of course they didn't care. Of course they still forced him along as well. Why? Because they didn't want to be "impolite" not coming after being so nicely invited to the party. What hypocrites. Who cared if the Cavallone Famiglia had a big party or not? Didn't concern him._

_Now, outside, Lampo yawned and leaned against the wall lazily. He was standing on a low balcony overlooking the town. He had to admit, though grudgingly, that he liked this town. Not that he would disgrace himself by telling anyone that._

_"Lampo!"_

_G stomped out from the room, spotted Lampo, and turned slightly red in the face. It was even noticeable over his tattoo._

_"What're you doing out here, you pipsqueak? Damn it! Why'd Primo have to put me in charge of you?" Receiving little reaction from the green-haired man, he grabbed his arm and added, "I'm going to make you get in there. Now."_

_"Wha-? No!"_

_He couldn't do anything when G tugged him and swung him around back inside. He could do even less when his forehead collided with something hard, and he yelped at the same time as hearing a higher-pitched cry right in front of him._

_He heard G swear under his breath, and Lavina, somewhere to his left, gasp._

_Dazed, Lampo opened his eyes, seeing a blond-haired girl in front of him. He could hardly think straight as she stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth._

_"L-Lampo?" she gasped. "Is that you?"_

_He found himself speechless in dread. This girl in front of him, long curly hair and a frilled dress, he wanted to run. But no, of course he couldn't. Fate was just that spiteful, to him alone._

_"It is you, Lampo!" the girl yelled. And despite her loud voice, no one paid much attention to them, fortunately. "I'm so glad to see you again!"_

_G let go of the thunder guardian and pushed back his hair. "What in the..."_

_"Oh my," Lavina interrupted, smiling nicely. "You know Lampo? What is your name, miss?"_

_"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." The girl stood up, brushed herself off. "I'm Lucia. Lucia Mercanti."_

_"Lavina. And this is my husband G. A pleasure, Lucia. My greetings from the Vongola Famiglia."_

_Lucia raised her eyebrows. "Vongola! You mean to say the three of you are from the Vongola Famiglia? What an unexpected honor! I... don't know what to say." She shifted her gaze to Lampo. "Lampo, why didn't you tell me you were part of the Vongola Famiglia? I would have been so happy! You didn't tell me you were leaving for that!"_

_"Why would I tell you, out of all people?" he muttered sullenly. He felt uncomfortable with G and Lavina behind him, sure they were either staring or glaring at him. "I... uh... forgot to."_

_"Forget to," Lucia repeated with wide, hurt eyes and an almost incredulous look, on the verge of tears. "I..."_

_He stood there, expecting to put up with her and simply wave it off. But with all of his effort in steeling himself for whining and sobbing, as he always did, Lucia turned heel and briskly walked away. Before any of them could speak, she was gone in a sea of people._

_"Lampo!" came Lavina's voice, soft as it always was but laced with anger._

_G nudged him on the shoulder with his knuckles. "Cough it up. What's the deal with you and her?"_

_"..."_

_Lampo sighed. He naturally did not like being ordered around, especially by the idiot of a right hand man. But he felt inclined to do so, for once. It was bugging him._

_"I know her from before. She's the daughter of a rich merchant guy in Italy. And I," he paused dramatically, as it was part of his instinctive nature, "as the refined firstborn son of a lord, naturally caught her father's eye." And only when he saw both G and Lavina's disappointed faces he realized what he was saying with his haughty attitude. And for once he felt it hit him, hard, in the chest. He couldn't open his throat to speak._

_"Lampo?" Lavina said softly, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder._

_Despite his slight trembling, he managed, "I'm okay."_

_Taking a deep breath, Lampo steadied himself. "I'm... I was her fiance. Our families arranged the whole thing, but I didn't want to do it. Not that I hated her, but I was 16 at the time, for crying out loud! And she acted like she was fine with it. I ran away from that house and ended up here... Why would I be happy to see her again?"_

_He could tell G wanted to say something along the lines of, "That's the most sincerity I've ever seen from you," but the older man kept silent. But he didn't care either way. He wasn't doing it for G, anyway._

_"But Lampo," the silver-haired lady whispered, "Lucia... is a very kind person, isn't she? It doesn't matter what happened before, but she's in tears right now. Lampo, please..."_

_"That's not my problem," he huffed tiredly. He turned and sauntered off, pretending to be his normal self with his nose high in the air. If they said anything against him leaving, he didn't hear it._

What's wrong with me? I can't even tell anymore... Why here? Why now? Ugh. What did I do to deserve something like this? I'm a perfectly good person.

_"You see me again in seven years and you don't even say hi?"_

_"It's not like I wanted to see you again," Lampo replied dryly._

_Lucia stepped in front of him with a pout. He couldn't tell as usual if she was joking or serious, just plain happy or sad._

_"And you didn't even tell me you were leaving! Everyone was looking for you, no one knew where you went! I missed you a lot, Lampo."_

_"I'm sure you did. I don't miss having to put up with all that crap at all."_

_"Lampo!"_

_"Isn't it true, though?" Hearing no reply, he asked, "What are you doing here, anyway, over in Sicily?"_

_"We were invited, of course," Lucia said cheerfully. "Sir Cavallone Primo himself sent our family the invitation to join this festivity. And I suppose I would have imagined the Vongola Famiglia here, but surely not you!"_

_She stopped in her tracks, taking on a more serious demeanor. "Lampo... you... you don't hate me, do you?"_

_He gave her a deadpan look and a snort. "What kind of question is that? Honestly, you're just like a little brat sometimes. Do I hate you?" He sighed and looked nonchalantly away. "Of course not. Stupid."_

_Lucia smiled, slowly, much unlike how she had done the rest of the night thus far, and he only saw it out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy about it or not, seeing as it was probably in a mocking amusement to his sincerity. But from on his sudden sense of relief, he thought the former was true._

_She reached out her hand to him, and when he eyed it suspiciously, she said, "May I have the honor of a dance, Lord Lampo?"_

_Reluctantly, lest someone accuse him of not knowing how to dance, he took it._

_"Fine. Just this once."_

_She smiled again._

_"Okay."_

xxx

Lampo yawned and roused up from his nap on the couch. Still Sunday, thankfully. Otherwise he would actually have to do something, not lie around all day.

He spotted, over his shoulder, little Lambo in the crib. He struggled into a sitting position to get a good look at his son. Apparently the boy was a spitting image of his father, but Lampo saw more of his mother. The bright energy in his eyes when he was awake, his tendency to cry far too often, and too loudly, and his curiosity to touch anything and everything. Only he slept too much.

"You're so lucky, little brat," Lampo mumbled. "You get to sleep all day and people fawn over you, but if I nap at all during the week I get smacked by that idiot G. Hmph.

"You're so small... you have nothing to worry about. If anything you'll probably just grow up going to the same school as the other brats, and even then you'll get it easy. No having to learn how to recite poetry, walk properly, dance, fight in mafioso battles, or even learn Italian. You'll probably just know Japanese by that time. No _Cosa Nostra_ stuff. No fighting. No dying."

In the silence, he didn't notice the little girl that walked up beside him until she tugged his sleeve.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Lampo," Uni greeted.

"Oh... hi Uni. Nice to see you."

She smiled and climbed up onto the couch beside him.

"By the way," Lampo started. "How old are you, Uni? Five?"

"Six now."

"Ah." He leaned over and rested his elbows on the edge of Lambo's crib. "You know, Lambo's just a bit past one year old. Oh man... at this age, especially since he's so slow, it's just going to be sleeping and gurgling all day. I can't believe it's been a month..."

Suddenly, he fell back into the sofa and sighed with a slump. "I'm so exhausted..."

It surprised Uni too, and she exclaimed, "But you just woke up, Uncle Lampo!"

"I know! Ugh... I must be getting old."

"You're only 26, Uncle Lampo. That's still young."

The green-haired man had nothing to say to that, so he just laid his head back and moaned as if he had a stomachache.

"Uncle Lampo..."

"Now I'm starting to worry about Lambo's future," he said as if it were the worst thing possible. "What did I say? I'm getting old! I shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that. It'll make me into another G. Oh Lord, anything but that. I'd die from working too hard and worrying too much."

He sighed. "People talk about life as a clean slate. You can do whatever you want with your future, the past won't stop you. But then what's the point? What's the point of the past then? What about your character and your memories? You can't change some things. Sure, there's always something you can do. You don't just live in the past. But don't they realize that memories are precious, even if they're bad? If you've murdered someone, you don't just forget about it. That's pathetic. Once something happens, it's done. We can't change that. Running away from the truth is nothing worthwhile."

Lampo looked so exhausted as he stared at the ceiling, and he was. Uni sat quietly next to him, eyes sad and downcast.

"Raah!"

Lambo was stirring, and he sat up and stared at them. He was grinning a bit, and suddenly very energetic. He reached out and managed to grab some of Lampo's green hair.

"Stop it, Lambo," the man whined. "Keep doing that and Lampo-sama won't be happy."

Lambo hardly cared, but he sat back anyway. "Ma?" he muttered.

He hardly noticed as Uni went over and reached her hands out to the little boy. Lambo laughed in his annoying way of laughing, or so Lampo thought. But at least the boy looked happy.

"Uncle Lampo," said Uni. "Isn't the reason why Uncle Giotto wanted to move everyone here Lambo and Tsuna-nii and the others?"

"Yeah... I guess so."

"I think Uncle Giotto understands. He doesn't expect everyone to forget about it all, but... I think he wants everyone to get a chance in Japan. It's a clean slate, but not the same thing. Lambo is little, so he can grow up here... So everyone can start something new, not to be trapped by Italy and the Mafia. And... somewhere peaceful..."

Lampo nodded slowly. He looked at Lambo, then at Uni.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I've never really settled down. Not with my family... not after becoming a Vongola guardian, and definitely not after meeting Lucia again." He chuckled. "Eh... I still don't like the food. Japanese food is just too weird for me. But I guess I can get used to it."

"Raaah!" Lambo yelled, waving his short arms at his father.

The man sighed again, this time slightly annoyed. He picked up his son and placed him in his lap. "There, happy now, little brat? Now, stop bothering Lampo-sama."

"Uncle Lampo, you don't think it might... be a bad influence on Lambo?" Uni suggested, once more hearing the adult speaking in third person.

"I don't see why it would be. Lambo needs to learn his place before he grows up and starts trampling all over me."

"Okay. I'm going back to Tsuna-nii and the others."

"Sure. Thanks a lot, Uni. Feel free to come back anytime."

"Thank you too, Uncle Lampo," was the last thing that Uni said before she ran off to the others, leaving Lampo silently looking after her, even a bit shocked at the whole encounter, though he didn't realize it.

_Hmm. A chance for Lambo to grow up peacefully...? No mafia. No Vongola._ He glanced over to his right hand, where he used to wear the Vongola ring of thunder, which was now safely kept in his room. _But what about Lucia? It's my fault, I admit it. And if we'd never met again at that Cavallone dance, she wouldn't have had live through this mafia crap. But then... Lambo... wouldn't even exist. Sigh... Why is everything so complicated?_

_No! Bad Lampo! Stop over thinking things, that's Giotto and the other old geezer's job! If I keep it up, soon I'll be thinking about the meaning of life. Oh Lord, don't let me go there. At least not like some white-haired philosopher spending his whole meaningful life trying to find an answer. I don't want to... waste my whole life _thinking _about stuff... In times like these I think actually feel closer to Knuckle than the others._

Lambo, bored by his dad's inner soliloquy, turned away and attempted to climb out of his arms. He nearly fell out and onto the ground had Lampo not noticed at the last moment, snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed the boy back.

"What was that, Lambo?" he scolded with irritation. "You would have fell and hit your head on the floor! Ugh, Lampo-sama is not happy now. Back into the crib with you, little brat." And he did as he said, placing the boy back where he belonged. Lambo pouted and gave him a look, and had he been older he probably would have snorted and turned his head with a Hayato-like attitude.

"Geez. You act just like your mother. How do they not see it? No one else acts that childish."

Naturally Lambo didn't pay attention.

_I... really do miss her, don't I? I almost passed right over it. How could I forget... all those times she whined at me to get me to do things... ugh. But also smiled too much, everytime we came back home, helped cook a lot. And... gah, I don't even know. But I won't see her again for another 50 years._

He sniffed. Were his eyes actually wet? Yeah, they were. _Forget it. That doesn't matter._

_I..._

xxx

_"L-Lampo..."_

_He gritted his teeth. He needed it, so that he could stay strong and refrain from whimpering. He couldn't do that now._

_"It's okay. We'll... get out."_

_Lucia nodded, as she trusted his words. She held Lambo, wrapped up in a blanket, in her right arm securely, and her left hand was ahead as Lampo dragged it along as he ran._

_The front entrance was not an option. That was obvious. The closest exit was the side, which, despite what people may have thought, was what they used very often during mafia business. The garden was a display, not an ideal location to sneak around armed Vongola guardians._

_"It's close," Lampo breathed. "No problem getting out of this fire."_

_The door was already opened, letting a breeze into the pathway. The forest was directly ahead.  
><em>

_"Kill anyone you find! Go, you dogs, go! Slaughter the Vongola!"_

_He felt a cold sweat break out over his face and fear constrict his throat. _No. No way. This is the only way out now. _He stopped, and Lucia did the same. _My shield... shield...

_"There!"_

There!

_He took out his shield from who-knows-where and held it out in front of him. The enemy was at the door, right outside, and he had several handguns pointed at him in a moment. It was scary, if he wasn't so frantic already he probably would have yelped, but he was ready.  
><em>

_"Corna Fulmine!"  
><em>

_Opening his eyes, he saw the men sprawled on the floor, not moving. Whether they were dead or just knocked out, he didn't know, but it didn't matter now. They had to go.  
><em>

_"Lucia!"  
><em>

_"Coming."  
><em>

_When he stepped out, Lampo did not expect to see anyone else. He was wrong, in fact. What he had defeated was only a few, and at least 15 men were there now, armed and loaded. He didn't have time.  
><em>

_A bullet putting a cut on his cheek, one in his right shoulder, and many off of his shield. He was barely okay. But Lucia was...  
><em>

No...

_"Argh! W-Who..."  
><em>

_Alaude. The man was there, dropping the last of the unconscious mafioso to the ground. He looked as fierce as always, especially surrounded by bodies, but... uncharacteristically afraid. Alaude, _afraid_. Not forthright, as Lampo usually was. But he could see it. After all, the cloud guardian did not move, his eyes steady between Lampo and Lucia, who lay on the ground with a bullet wound in her back and little Lambo wrapped securely in her arms._

_Lampo whimpered.  
><em>

_"Stop that," Alaude said in a quiet voice. He walked over, handed Lampo a ripped cloth, "Bind up your shoulder," and bent down. He glanced at Lucia for a moment, then proceeded to pick up the baby that she held. He was unharmed, but clearly unhappy. Lambo's eyes were wet and sad, and confused.  
><em>

_"Sh. Don't cry."  
><em>

_He looked back at Lampo, who had barely moved. With a sigh, Alaude took the fabric and roughly tied it around Lampo's bleeding shoulder. Then he handed the child over and stood up.  
><em>

_"Go. Find the others. I won't be there to help you if you get into more trouble."  
><em>

_"But," Lampo protested meakly, "I..."  
><em>

_Alaude's gaze hardened, and again in a low voice, "I said to go. You have a child in your hands."  
><em>

_He looked down at Lambo and nodded. He struggled to his feet, trying to focus his attention on what was ahead of him rather than the searing pain in his shoulder and head, or the subtle, despairing fear in his chest. He walked, ran, as fast as he could with his crippling pain, towards the back of the mansion, where he was sure the others would escape to as well.  
><em>

_The aloof skylark, left there, gently carried Lucia to the forest and placed her down by a tree, where she would not be seen by the marauders.  
><em>

_"Hmph. He didn't realize, did he? Rest. Your duty is done."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Ok. So yes, this chapter is long, but rather undeveloped. I know. I planned on adding more, but I honestly can't. I just... can't write anymore. I'm dry. I may (good chance) add another chapter next or later for another 2 scenes or something, but that depends if I can. :( But I'll definitely try my best.  
><strong>

**(The rest is some useless ranting, feel free to ignore. Have a nice summer!)  
><strong>

**I realize my writing's not the best, especially from the start. That aside, this story's getting hard for me to write. -.-; Like all other stories. I'm going to finish it though, hopefully the ending-thing I planned will be strong. There's some realistic issues that I've been wrecking my brain over, but forget it.**

**There's also been this really insistent plot bunny going on that I find very interesting, I might (tough chance with me here) want to start working on that too. It's a school-based story with Tsuna and co, plenty of drama and friendship and reality... and some sort of twist. :D Hahaha.  
><strong>

**Also, I keep forgetting (bad, bad me), but thank you so much to everyone that's been reading so far! And extra thanks to the reviewers, I appreciate it! I would really love feedback, to see where I'm going. Really, really love. Some suggestions, comments, appreciation, chat, anything else through review or PM. I'm open anytime. :D I spend a lot of time chatting people on the internet anyway, feel free to about anything.  
><strong>

**Thanks everyone! I shall try to update as soon as possible! Give me some encouragement, yeah? :)  
><strong>


	14. Mist Hides the Spirit

**Whoop, quicker update than before! I've been working on this chapter for a while, I like the result more than others. Again, longer author note to follow. Please enjoy, thanks everyone! Leave a review/PM if you'd like ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Mist Hides the Spirit<span>

_"You fool. Don't you know the first thing about caution? Or rather, common sense?"_

_Daemon gave his son a cold glare and set his jaw tight with anger. Mukuro stubbornly returned the look, fear or shame unknown in the face of his rash pride. The throbbing pain in his arm, wrapped around with white bandage, only fueled his rebellion._

_"First," the mist guardian continued, "you run out of the mansion right towards a mafia dispute, which I have no doubt was on purpose. There is a reason why we don't allow you brats out whenever you feel like. There is danger involved in such things, as you may or may not know. And second. Don't you feel the slightest bit of responsibility for your sister? How could you not notice her following you out? Your idiocy puts others in danger as well as yourself!"_

_Deciding that he could no longer look at his father's face without burning, the boy turned and glanced at the other two, Elena sitting by the side, a pained expression, and Chrome in her arms. Bitterly, he noted how she had been crying, now sniffing, without having received a single scratch from the ordeal._

_"Do you ever learn your lesson, Mukuro?"_

_"May I be excused now?" he asked quietly, no intention to acknowledge such a rhetorical question._

_"... Yes," was Daemon's only reply._

_And he made his way out, out of the room with only the thought of escaping the stifling place for at least a while._

_After he was out of sight, Chrome wiggled out of her mother's lap, giving her a look to say that she wanted to go too. Elena nodded in agreement. The girl snuck a peek at her father, who hadn't moved, and, seeing no objection or reaction at all, she too left, in pursuit of her brother._

xxx

_Mukuro sat down on the grassy ground and leaned back against the side walls of the mansion. He preferred it there, nothing but trees ahead and no one coming and going. He didn't care for nature, but at least there was little infuriating about plants as there often was about humans. The darker shadow cast by the mansion was comforting, as it would otherwise be too bright in the hot sun._

_He sighed._

_He did not have the power to change the world and the vile people that lived in it. Not the mafia, not the ignorant civilians, not his own family. It was pathetic. It was an unbearable world._

_And it was hardly his fault that Chrome had followed him out. He was mildly surprised at the fact that he didn't notice, but it didn't change the fact that his father's accusations were unfair. She simply liked to follow him, whether he liked it or not. And it was definitely not his fault this time, as Chrome timidly peeked around the corner of the building to find him there alone._

... Great.

_She quickly ducked back out of view, as if she were afraid of being seen by him. Except that he already had, of course. Mukuro pondered just ignoring her, pretend he hadn't seen anything and continue on his own. But as the little girl looked again, he couldn't._

_"I'm here, Chrome. I can see you."_

_Chrome was surprised, evidently, and with her face tinted pink she stepped out, too shy to look at him straight in the face. He inwardly sighed._

_"You can come over here, you know," he offered. "Do whatever you want."_

_It wasn't that he hated her. Well, not exactly that. She was so innocent that it was hard to bear any ill will against her, and yet the opposite was true too. She lived in a perfect world, loved by her mother and simply spoiled by her father, nothing to fear under the powerful and paramount name of the Vongola, even in a world as such in their present Italy. It made him shudder at the thought of it._

_"Brother?" she said in a whisper. "Are... are you angry at me?"_

_"No. Why would I be?"_

_"Well... I got you in trouble." And in a very nearly inaudible voice, "Sorry."_

_"Don't apologize," Mukuro replied pensively. "Say. Do you remember what happened out there? With the mafia skirmish?"_

_Chrome reluctantly nodded._

_"Then... let me tell you a story. This wasn't the first time I snuck out. I've done it quite a few times before, each without anyone noticing. One of the times... well, you went out with the old man. There weren't too many chances when I could get out otherwise. So I left to the market down around the middle of the city. I disguised myself with an illusion, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten far. I wasn't really in a hurry to get there, so I just walked._

_"It wasn't far from the market... but the streets were scarcer than they should have been. But there was a commotion. There were two men in front of a small shop, one of them I suppose was the owner. The other one... was a mafioso. I don't know who he was, what Family he was from, but he was tormenting the peasant. He wanted food but wouldn't pay. The owner refused to give up his goods. Business is not doing well around here. That man was poor._

_"The mafioso knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted. And you know what? He took out a gun and shot him. In the stomach, and left him to the vultures."_

_Mukuro couldn't continue at that point without stopping to take a breath._

_"It was despicable. Despicable. At that moment... I wanted to kill him."_

_The whole time, Chrome had been exceptionally quiet in listening. Now she was still, not moving, not talking, and he couldn't even tell if she was breathing. She was blank and sad. The first movement that she made was slowly looking up and taking hold of her brother's sleeve, one of his prized and expensive jackets. It seemed as if it were the first time she'd done something like that to him in a long time, to say the least... it was like the way she usually acted around Daemon, being so shy and timid around anyone but their family. And as much as she liked following him, she was still reserved._

_For once he had a clear look at her. Clear, and it felt as if he had never seen this way before. She was smaller and more vulnerable than ever, almost like a small animal. And right now, she was afraid. Her eyes were closed, she grasped his arm tightly and wouldn't let go._

_Perhaps... just this once... he could try to ease this fear. Perhaps it was a fear akin to the one he always tried to hide. Nevertheless, he reached out his other hand and placed it on her purple-covered head._

_Chrome was startled by it at first, but she didn't get up. She sniffed instead, and her eyes swelled up with tears._

_"Brother... sorry..."_

_"What are you apologizing for this time?" Mukuro said with a chuckle. "It has nothing to do with you." And Chrome just nodded in response._

_It didn't matter that she was crying this time. No, it wasn't the same as when she sobbed and he got the backlash from Daemon. His jacket was replaceable. He just sat there, looking upwards, enjoying just a little bit for the first time... the free, unclouded sky._

xxx

"Hey, you."

"... Chrome."

She looked up from her lunch tray in a daze. Apparently she had been daydreaming or something of the sort, because her friends were standing behind her, still holding their food, and looking rather annoyed. Well, one of them was.

"Oh, sorry, Ken, Chikusa," she apologized with a small smile. She scooted over on the lunch table to make room for the two boys. They still stood there for a while, not moving. Ken glanced at Chikusa, but the latter was expressionless as always as he simply tapped the bridge of his glasses.

"Oi, Kakipii. Sit down already, byon."

"... I'm waiting for you, Ken."

"J-just sit down first!"

"..."

"You-! Y'know what? Fine."

And so the hotheaded blonde plopped down next to Chrome, scowling and refusing to look at anyone straight, and began to eat. Chikusa merely shrugged and followed suit. They ate practically in silence as the other children chattered away, which was customary for them.

Chrome mused at how she had become friends with two rather scary-looking boys, who really weren't so scary at all once she got to known them. She may never have even talked to Ken if she hadn't first met them on their first day of school, when Mukuro was right next to her and they had happened to see Ken fall flat on his face while walking on plain ground. And seeing the boy scramble to his feet with a harshly pink face set a permanent image in her head, if she ever would have been afraid of him in the first place. With Mukuro being as charismatic as he was, the two boys took an instant liking toward him. And a peace offering of apples that he happened to have that day.

It didn't matter how their other classmates and sometimes teachers looked at her or Ken and Chikusa, as if they were strange and alien. She did have an eyepatch, Ken a long scar across the bridge of his nose, and Chikusa a black tatoo-like marking on his left cheek. Furthermore they were the family and acquaintances of Rokudo Mukuro (as he was known at school) with heterochromatic eyes and a kanji inscribed in one.

"Is Mukuro-san here today?" Ken asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The first thing he had said since he sat down. His tray had practically been licked clean, while Chrome and Chikusa were still eating.

She nodded, as usual. Mukuro was never absent from school. Not when she was there, anyway.

Ken grinned and said to no one in particular, "The moment class ends I'm getting outta here. Can't stand learning for too long."

"I wasn't under the impression that you learned, Ken," Chikusa jabbed with a straight face.

"Shaddap! Let me be cool for once!"

The purple-haired girl giggled quietly. The arguements between the two friends never ceased to be amusing, and she could always tell how close they were. In a sense, she envied them.

A sudden wave of choking discomfort filled her chest. She didn't know what it was, but it felt almost like the fear that sometimes seized her when she was alone. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Chikusa stopped what he was doing and looked over, and so did Ken.

"... Chrome? What's wrong?"

"W-whoa, what happened? Hey, you're looking kinda..."

"I'm okay," Chrome answered automatically. "I-it's nothing. I'm fine."

She avoided their gazes as she finished up eating, which she hardly felt like doing but as not to waste food, threw out the tray, and slowly got her things ready for recess.

xxx

A knock on the door.

"Come in," Daemon called without looking up from his desk, where he was writing.

The door opened, and Elena carefully stepped in with a tray of tea in one hand. "It's me, dear."

Daemon put down his pen and turned around. He smiled tiredly, pushing his work aside and inviting his wife over. The tray, with a cup for each of them and a teapot, Elena placed down on the small round table in the center of the room. She took a seat and poured them each a cup of tea, Daemon accepted his with thanks.

"Daemon," Elena began softly, "would it be good for you to find work to do outside of home? You seem more exhausted than usual staying inside all day."

The mist guardian sighed. "I know. I know. But I just... need time to think. I can't stop thinking."

"Is it about Vongola?"

Daemon looked up at Elena, and at her concerned eyes. It was true, she was right. When Giotto had first suggested that they move into Namimori, Japan, Daemon had been reluctant to leave behind what they had accomplished in Italy. But of course, he couldn't abandon his family, his wife and children. It haunted him, though, that he couldn't be back in Sicily with the Vongola.

"Daemon, it'll be fine. We've done all that we can do. The other famiglie... the Cavallone and Shimon, they won't leave behind Giotto's will. Cavallone and Shimon Primo are honorable men, they won't give up. You know that, and we all do. We've already given the people what we have. So please, Daemon... don't kill yourself..."

He frowned, took Elena's hand in his own and squeezed it. "You don't have to worry so much about me, Elena. I'll be fine. I'm strong enough to hold against it. You know me well. The world won't throw me down." He paused. "You see... Elena... I just can't leave the Vongola in their hands forever. This is the Vongola that we built up from dirt. I can't leave it at that, to see the other famiglie trample over us. They think they've won. I just can't let those tyrants run free, building their own justice from the ashes of the Vongola Famiglia. I can't stand being powerless."

"Power won't change people's hearts, Daemon."

At that Daemon stopped. He quickly glanced up, finding that Elena's frown had disappeared so quickly that it seemed a trick of the mind. She only smiled, gathered up the tea set onto the tray and left with a little bow of respect. He had heard it, and it had only left him in a greater confusion than he was before.

* * *

><p><strong>My pride and joy family. :D I actually have some plans, I feel kind of bad that the earlier chapters were worse quality, but this one I'll try my best on. It'll almost definitely be three chapters long, which is why these are shorter and more elaborate... kind of. Anyway, I have to do this all because I just love Chrome, Mukuro, Daemon, and Elena. And a lot of inspiration.<br>**

**(Last page of chapter 395 blew my mind. Seriously. I just... gaped.)**

**Again though, thank you so much to you reviewers (and readers/subscribers/favoriters), I am very, very thankful to have feedback. Tells me people like reading what I write, which is... a main reason why people write, I guess. Suggestions are much more than welcome! Questions are very welcome too!  
><strong>

**I'll be leaving in two weeks to visit China, :), so I probably won't get the next chap up by then. So please bear with me, school starts right after I get back. I may try to write while on vacation, depending on circumstances. Thanks for reading though, look forward to that next chapter and pleaseeee leave a review/PM or anything! Ciao!**


	15. Mise Hides the Spirit 2

**I can't really say anything. Sorry for the really, really irresponsibly late update. But I'll rant at the bottom. Thank you so much if you're still reading this, readers, hope you enjoy, and leave a review?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Mist Hides the Spirit 2<span>

_"Chrome. Chrome?"_

_Mukuro lightly shook his little sister by the shoulder, who was curled up comfortably in bed. She hardly stirred at that. He was almost beginning to regret waking her from such a nice sleep, before she turned around, groggily opened her eyes, and murmured, "Brother?"_

_"My my, you're awake," he chuckled. "Good. Mother and Father are out, along with the rest of them. Put on your shoes, and let's go outside, okay? It's a nice night out tonight. Quietly now. We won't wake anyone up."_

_And, swiftly and silently, the two of them dashed down the corridors, Chrome with a long white nightgown flowing after her and Mukuro in a simple white button-down shirt and pants. Even indoors it was cool, compared to the hot and stifling afternoons in the summer, when everyone just sat around and fanned their sweat. To have the night air wafting in through the open windows was refreshing._

_Through the back door they got out of the mansion, a definite feeling of freedom. He had to smile as Chrome gasped at the sight of the night sky, which they didn't have many chances to see in such clear view. The moon was nearly full and very bright, casting a light and shadow over everything. They walked around at a slow pace, no hurry this time._

_"It's amazing, Brother," Chrome said in a whisper. "I wish I could... stay here forever... right now..."_

_"I know. But we don't have forever, Chrome. Just tonight, before they get back."_

_"Yes, I know. I just love times like these."_

So do I. But it's too fake... too perfect... ephemeral...

_A very faint rustling in the forest caught the boy's attention. Evidently Chrome heard it, too. It was too soft to be a person, and higher up in the trees._

_"Hoo. Hoo."_

_A bright flash. Before they could react, an owl, in all of its magnificence, landed almost silently on a jutting branch. It was pure white, noble and proud, and it sat there. And glanced at them. He could hear Chrome gasp in utter shock, and he himself found no words to say._

Strange. What is an owl like this doing here? Can it see us?

_The owl's gaze was piercing, foreboding, and utterly serious. All owls might have looked like that, but he didn't quite remember. This one was no joke. It's eyes were a cold blue... almost like Alaude's, amusingly enough. Another moment and Chrome might have tried to reach a hand out to touch it, but it abruptly dived and disappeared into the trees._

The strangest thing I've seen in a while. Kufufufu. What an intriguing bird.

_"That owl was so pretty," Chrome said dreamily._

_"Mhmm. But let's continue, shall we?"_

_They did, and went another distance without a word. But it wasn't a night for uninterrupted alone time, which became apparent._

_"What are you doing here?" came a monotone voice from above. Not from the trees, as strange as the owl was Mukuro doubted it was capable of human speech, but from higher up the building. He sighed._

_"You can see us, too, Kyoya? And I went through all the trouble to cast a useless illusion this whole time."_

_Kyoya deadpanned from his place on the second floor balcony. "You're wearing white. It's quite hard to miss two herbivores sticking out so obviously." He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking down at them in a sulky manner. And the small yellow puffball called Hibird was nesting in his hair... tempting for Mukuro to jab at his rival, but he resisted._

_"Did you see a white owl, Kyoya?" Chrome called out._

_"No. What are you talking about?"_

_Mukuro waved it off. "Why are you up at this time, anyway? If Alaude found out, wouldn't he give you a nice beating, then strap you down to the bed while you sleep?"_

_"The same to you," Kyoya retorted. "That one mist guardian would lock you into the basement for a week and make sure you never step within a 10 yard radius of your sister for at least a month. Besides... I should just punish you both for blatantly breaking the discipline."_

_"Kufufufufu... but you won't, will you? It's such a nice night to be up. And it's better for all of us this way."_

_Kyoya narrowed his eyes, but proceeded with a yawn._

_"I'm tired. I'll let you off easy this time."_

_Chrome giggled softly as they walked away, leaving the aloof skylark to himself. Mukuro raised an eyebrow and grinned. He was happy to see her happy, especially since she was usually lacking this brightness at other times of day. Perhaps she was more of a night owl, but he doubted that was the reason._

_"Brother and Kyoya are both so strong," said the purple-haired girl. He ignored the way she compared him to the discipline-freak and listened. "You're always protecting us. I wish... I wish I could be stronger, so I could protect you, too, Brother."_

_At first he only widened his eyes in surprise. It was the first thing of the sort he had ever heard from Chrome. It was surprising, the only word that came to mind. But the way she was earnestly looking up at him, he couldn't hold it in._

_"Kuhahahaha!"_

_Chrome blushed a deep red. "B-Brother! I... I was being serious! Please don't laugh!"_

_"Sorry," he apologized, still with a bit of a grin. "I know you were serious, my cute Chrome. You've never been like this before, you must be growing up so fast." Not failing to embarrass her even more. "But is that what you were thinking all this time? Chrome... fighting isn't your role. People like Kyoya and I simply enjoy combat. We enjoy fighting, and we protect our family like that. But you, Chrome, you're not a fighter. You're not meant to be. You're too kindhearted to hurt people. That's why we fight to protect you. Do you understand now?"_

_She sniffed, wiped the wet out of her eyes, and nodded. "Yes. Sorry, Brother."_

_"Don't apologize, Chrome. You did nothing wrong."_

_He smiled and ruffled her soft hair with affection._

_"Let's go back now. We need some sleep after all."_

xxx

Chrome snapped out of her daydreaming just as the last student finished speaking. She looked around thoughtfully, wondering why she was spacing out so much in the past few hours. But class was over, the teacher put a last thought to the discussion and dismissed them, a relief to everyone. The students packed their bags and left, each to their own pace. Ken was always one of the first ones out, and Chikusa not far behind.

She hurried to follow them.

"Ah, Chrome-chan. May I speak with you for a moment?"

She stopped and looked up at her sensei, a rather young Japanese woman, who smiled kindly. "... Sensei," she said quietly, a respectful acknowledgement.

"I was just thinking today," said Sensei in a slow and calm manner, "would you be interested in attending any after-class clubs? Most students have a lot of fun and meet new people. I know you go home everyday with your brother, Mukuro-kun, but perhaps both of you would like to try something? You're very talented, Chrome-chan, I almost feel like it's a waste if you don't participate more in our school activities. You have a wonderful singing voice, drawing talent, we have clubs for both. I'm not going to force you to do anything, but I sincerely think you should try something new."

"Thank you, Sensei," Chrome replied, a smile that was timid but genuine forming on her lips. "But... but I have somewhere I have to go today. Good day, Sensei."

She ducked her head with a bow and quickly exited the room before her sensei could say anything more.

Chrome liked Sensei very much; she was the first person to offer help in pure and outright kindness, like this time, since Chrome and her family transferring to the school. Ken and Chikusa were nice a lot of the time, but they were never so honest.

And Mukuro was a naturally secretive and deceptive person, she knew it.

The truth within the lie and the lie within the truth was the mist, after all.

She left the school with other groups of students, most of them chatting and laughing. She spotted the three boys by the gate idly waiting for her.

"Oh, Chrome," came Tsuna's distinct voice from behind. She turned to see the other group of three boys, needless to say, Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi, just coming from their class and all looking quite happy. "Are you going home now?"

"I'm going to stay with Brother and the others," said Chrome.

"The others? You mean those two guys you're always with?" Hayato asked gruffly, glancing over at the said people. She nodded. "That blondie looks like he'd bark at you, glasses freak is pretty suspicious looking. I don't like the look of 'em."

Takeshi laughed in his usual way and patted his irritated friend on the back. "You're one to talk, Hayato! You're practically radiating that dark aura of yours, everyone's been edging away from us lately, haha! It's pretty weird!"

"What was that?" the little storm howled.

"You should just go, Chrome," Tsuna whispered with a sheepish expression and a grin. "Have fun, too. We'll see you guys later I guess." And Chrome returned the smile, nodded, and went off to join the others.

All three of them saw her coming. Mukuro smiled, which was his characteristic way of acknowledging people. Chikusa glanced at her, then down, and adjusted his glasses again. And Ken acted naturally indifferent and slightly annoyed, with his furrowed brow and hands jammed into pockets. But then, they weren't people known for enthusiasm.

"Kufufu... you're finally here, Chrome. Let's go. The usual place."

Without attracting too much attention from the other students, they left through the gate and turned, headed for the small Namimori playground. It wasn't as if there were children playing there anyway. It was home to the pigeons, and an occasional person, who might have been kicked out of his home for the night, sleeping on the bench. But Chrome noticed that her brother's bag looked heavier than usual. He didn't carry many books around, since he didn't need them.

They arrived quickly though. Ken and Chikusa threw their bags down on the bench and sat down. Mukuro and Chrome sat on the sandy ground with their bags by their sides. This arrangement was decided during their first visit, as Chrome always wore the school uniform skirt and Mukuro insisted on sitting next to her.

"Here, I have a treat today," said Mukuro. From inside his bag he took four red apples, which made the rest of them gape, but only for a moment. When he tossed one to Ken, the blonde boy yelped with joy. Chikusa and Chrome both said their thanks.

It didn't change the fact that it was strange, though. Normally, from Chrome's memory, he was the type of person who would only be so generous when there was a good reason. He had once snuck out and bought a slice of chocolate cake from a bakery down the street from where the Vongola Mansion once stood and given it to her, because she had been unhappy and crying and no one else could cheer her up. He had treated Tsuna to some food for a chance to blackmail the poor brunette about something trivial. And on Kyoya's 10th birthday he had specially gotten a nicely wrapped present, which had enraged the skylark so badly that he refused to carry through with the celebration, leaving all but his father's gift of a new pair of tonfas unopened. Daemon had inevitably scolded Mukuro for it, but with hidden pride.

Most recently, only weeks ago, Mukuro had given an embarrassed Ken and wary Chikusa apples to appease them, and they had somehow ended up revering him. These were the same apples they ate now, but Chrome couldn't think of anything her brother could have wanted from them. She didn't have to think anymore, as Mukuro sighed lowly and put his half-eaten fruit down. Even Ken picked up the cue.

"I," with a pause and an utterly serious expression, "am going back to Italy."

The blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes, wanting no one but himself speaking.

"I've already made up my mind. Since that day, that night, I promised that I would not let them off on their crimes. That wretched mafia... they wreck havoc in the lives of the civilians, they attacked my family, and they scarred your eye, Chrome! I don't need the power of the Vongola Famiglia. I made the mistake of letting my guard down on them, but never again. I will go alone." He looked steadily at each person around him. "None of you are coming with me. I forbid it."

"M-Mukuro-san!" Ken cried out, almost standing up from the bench. "But-!"

"... Ken!" Chikusa rebuked sharply, a way rather uncharacteristic of the usually calm and quiet boy, but his friend obeyed and stepped down. "But Mukuro-san, why now?" And an unspoken question of, 'don't people need you here in Namimori?' He merely touched his glasses.

Mukuro grinned, a bit humorlessly. "They're all doing fine now. I'd rather think that Kyoya would be happier without me around, in fact. But the only person I'm worried about is Chrome. I'd planned to leave without anyone knowing, since they would stop me for sure. But I figured it would be better to tell only the three of you."

_Because he's worried about me... _Chrome said to herself. She couldn't help but to smile a bit. _Brother..._

They noticed, of course. Ken scowled, both still irritated from being silenced earlier and confused about why she had a smile when her eye looked so melancholy. Mukuro raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"You're always looking after me like that... Brother," she said. The whole time she looked to the floor, but still continued smiling. "Do you remember that time... that time that we snuck out the mansion at night... I said that I wanted to protect Brother?"

"Yes, of course. It wasn't so long ago."

Ken fidgeted uncomfortably, but the two siblings didn't take note of him. Chikusa listened grimly, though he too thought that it was a bit too private of a conversation for them to eavesdrop on.

"I remember what you said back, Brother. I never forgot. But... I... I keep thinking about it. It's my fault... on that night..." Chrome gently reached and touched the eyepatch over her right eye. "I know I'm not a fighter. It's just sometimes I wish I could be so strong like Brother and Kyoya, and so brave. I'm always weak and afraid. Sometimes I'm just envious."

Mukuro's eyes widened. Envy.

Chrome shut her eye and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Brother. I don't know. I don't know..." Tears welled up and slid down her cheek. It was relieving. But her lip trembled, and the only voice she could manage was a whisper. "Don't go, Brother. Please... don't go."

Mukuro simply smiled fondly and opened his arms. She leaned into his embrace, crying silently. She felt her hair being ruffled, just as she was used to.

"If I said I understood your feelings, I would be lying. But you... aren't as weak as you think, Chrome. In fact, if I were to list... you are probably the most innocent, resolute, manipulative, and stubborn girl I've ever met." He chuckled at her deepening red blush as he said it. "You are the only reason why I'm here in Japan in the first place... and most likely, alive, for the matter. And listen to that last selfish request of yours, hm? Kufufufufu..."

"When," said Chrome, her voice softer but more full of confidence than before, "when we get back... will you talk to Mother and Father? Please... Brother."

But she knew he wouldn't say no. Or 'couldn't' would fit more. Ken and Chikusa were still there, as uncomfortable as one would be after everything, but relieved. Chikusa would never show it, but Ken was innocent enough with his expressions. Despite how differently they acted, they had the most in common as anyone else.

"Fine. But let's get going now."

They said goodbyes to the other pair as they each went their ways... Mukuro carried both of their bags. It felt like something out of a dream. Apparently she had been dreamy lately. But she shook her head as discreetly as possible, for her brother not to notice. She poked her chest for good measure.

Her fear. It was gone.

xxx

_Danger. Fear. Sounds of gunfire not far off._

_Mukuro bristled with anger. It was something evil and cowardly that only the mafia was capable of, to wage war with the Vongola at midnight, in the summer, when they were the most vulnerable. For barbarians that had no qualms against murdering women and children._

_The four of them, Daemon, Elena, Chrome, and himself, faced three of those barbarians. Each mafioso had a gun and a greedy smirk, having unexpectedly run right into a Vongola guardian and his family. Mukuro stood fearlessly in front of the rest of his family, five feet away from all three handguns._

_"You're the Vongola mist guardian, Daemon Spade?" one of the men inquired, a tall and hefty blond. To his left was a giant of a bald man, and to his right was a shorter man, but he had dark hair and sharp eyes. "Just our luck."  
><em>

_"Hmph." Daemon smirked, although his irritation and worry were clear. "Out of my way, or I'll remove you myself."  
><em>

_"We've got orders from the Boss," said the giant, "to kill the Primo and his guardians. And a nice reward."  
><em>

_"Now," the first man said again, the blond one, "personally, I usually don't like killing such a beautiful woman and little children. Our only targets are really you guardians, so in this case..."  
><em>

_Daemon nearly snarled, a kind of anger that Mukuro didn't see much. It wasn't rebuking or condescending... it was purely ferocious. "Keep your filthy hands off of my family, or I'll slice you in half."  
><em>

_In a split second, Daemon vanished and appeared behind the three men. Judging by their reactions, they weren't familiar with this side of mafia combat. With a quick flick of his scythe the mist guardian tossed all three handguns into the air. Mukuro took a step forward.  
><em>

_The man with the sharp eyes was just as bewildered as the others, but he bolted forward. With one hand he grabbed Mukuro by the arm, the other he reached for a knife hidden somewhere behind him. By instinct he pulled out his trident, ready to defend himself against anything. What made him shake was the sudden scream from Chrome, and then Elena. He was shoved away with a strong arm against his chest.  
><em>

_The little girl had run up just a few steps before the stopped, but the mafioso, in his barbaric state, swung out with his knife. He saw blood.  
><em>

_"Chrooome!"  
><em>

_His blood boiled. Mukuro wanted to pierce the man through with his weapon. But Daemon suddenly grabbed his arm. The aristocrat looked intent on killing with his own scythe.  
><em>

_"Daemon, don't!" Elena yelled. She knelt on the floor with her arms around Chrome, who was holding her bleeding right eye and crying as one naturally would. Daemon could do nothing but get the mafioso to scram, tail between his legs. He couldn't kill in front of his family.  
><em>

_Daemon tore off part of his shirt to make a makeshift bandage for Chrome's eye. She couldn't stop sobbing, but no one blamed her for it. They were helpless until they could find Knuckle.  
><em>

_Mukuro was silent. He was angry, but what he felt wasn't entirely anger. He cursed his own idiocy and weakness._ And the accursed mafia, _he spat. _Their savagery knows no bounds. When the time comes that Father won't be here to stop me, I'll kill them. I'll make them realize what they dared to do... not to the Vongola. To me. To Chrome. If it takes my life, I'll show them retribution._  
><em>

The mafia drowned in a sea of blood.

_The last thought shocked him. It almost scared him. But he kept his face stoned as they made it outside. They wouldn't find out._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So... I finished most of it earlier, but I just really, really... couldn't pump out the last part. Sorry if it's not great. But still, thanks so much to everyone, and especially to those of you who take time to review and grace me with your kindness. The last thing I'll do is leave a story unfinished. Even if it takes me forever, I'll eventually finish it.<br>**

**Anyway. Usually I'm against plain fluff. I generally loath fluff to the max. But I have to admit that Mukuro and Chrome are adorable. . . well, bad author. There's one more chapter that I'm slightly more motivated to do. Not sure yet what comes after that.  
><strong>

**I've been pretty busy with school stuff, even though it's kind of an excuse for me playing video games. The World Ends With You, by Square Enix for the DS and iPhone, by the way, is the best game I've ever played. I just... feel the urge to say it.  
><strong>

**Either way, thanks so much! Honestly. Pleaaase tell me what you think, suggestions/criticism and like are very, very welcome. But I'll get the next chapter out hopefully sooner, stay tuned. Ciao Ciao!  
><strong>


	16. Mist Hides the Spirit 3

Daemon's room was by no means small or crowded, but the atmosphere certainly made his children feel that way. If Elena was uncomfortable, she didn't show it; it was how she was, always in control of her expression, and almost always radiant.

Daemon could tell that both Mukuro and Chrome were expecting something bad. Mukuro was frowning in his subtle way, and braced for whatever was to come his way. Chrome was frightened and timid, leaning behind her brother ever so slightly as if to hide.

But he laughed. And with a smirk, he said, "So the little pup thinks he's all grown up, hmm?"

Mukuro glared evenly at him, but said nothing.

"Nothing to say?" Daemon taunted. "Hmph. A mere kid looking to quarrel with the mafia? You try too hard to grow up ahead of yourself. You're still just a boy."

The Vongola mist guardian looked away for a moment, his smirk dropping. It must have seemed very uncharacteristic of him, as his family all looked at him strangely. Mukuro shifted a bit as if to speak, but Daemon waved his hand to silence him.

"Just listen." He briefly glanced up at Elena, who stood next to his chair, then looked at Mukuro again. "Count yourself lucky, boy. There's Giotto and G... Asari, as well. And all of your friends. Count yourself lucky that you still have parents. Both, alive and well."

For a moment there was utter silence. Mukuro was most of all shocked, but he quickly hardened himself.

"Yes," the boy replied sharply. "And what are you trying to say? That we should shut up and be obedient dogs? Or perhaps that you were so great to keep all of us alive during the fire? Worthless old man, it'd be better if-"

"Mukuro!" Elena rebuked sharply, her eyes flashing with remorseful anger for a brief moment. "Don't speak about your father like that. Please."

She was very sad, and Mukuro saw that as well. He silently obeyed and glued his eyes to the floor. Daemon frowned and sighed audibly. He resented himself at that moment.

Slowly he stood up from his chair and stood before Mukuro. He wondered if it were the best choice, to stand tall and talk down to the boy. But he continued anyway.

"That was... not my intention. Mukuro, listen to me. Please," he added quietly. The boy did not look up or move. "What I meant was... quite simply, well... you and Chrome are still young. There is no way that I or Elena would let you go back to Italy. You crave revenge, but... is Chrome's eye not enough loss? What do you think you would be doing to us if you charged back, alone?

"And... what I mean is that you still have us here. Elena and I. You don't have to do everything alone because you still have your parents, right here.

"And... uh..." Daemon stopped, looking sideways and grimacing. He felt uncomfortable under the steady, shocked gazes of his family, and he certainly wasn't used to all the consolation.

Suddenly Mukuro smirked. Daemon felt his blood run cold.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled. "I never knew you had this side of you, old man."

"Hold your tongue before I pull it out, boy," Daemon retorted.

Mukuro was silent, but continued to smirk maliciously. Daemon merely scoffed, and, strangely bashful, turned around and looked out of the window and up at the reddening sky. No one could see his face that way.

"Well," he said coolly, "there you have it. Now let me rest. I'm feeling a bit... sleepy today."

Though he couldn't see it, Elena nodded and smiled. She turned to their two children. Mukuro still had a grin on his face, but Chrome was still wide-eyed and confused, though if everyone else was content she was too. Elena quietly ushered them out the door, and just before closing it, she said, "I love you, Daemon."

He couldn't help but to turn around and look, but the door clicked shut and he was alone.

He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. Then he sat down and put his head on his desk. He sighed heavily, though not relief or disappointment. He closed his eyes. He was getting old.

xxx

"Elena?" came Giotto's distinctly gentle voice as she and the two siblings came down the stairs.

The former mafia boss came into view, smiled at the children, and looked up at her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, brow furrowed in worry. "I heard some shouting, but I didn't want to interrupt. How is Daemon?"

Elena smiled again, and even laughed a bit. "Everything is just fine, Giotto. Do not worry yourself more than you already do." She glanced at Mukuro and Chrome, and they quickly understood: with a polite bow to Giotto, they left their mother to explain things.

They found Tsuna sitting in the parlor, reading a picture book of sorts. The boy noticed them coming in and looked up.

"Oh, hiya, Mukuro, Chrome," he greeted. "Um, did something happen? Dad seemed really worried." And he himself felt something was a bit different about the two siblings, but he didn't know what it was.

Mukuro smirked and said without hesitation, "Kufufufu. It's nothing that you need to be worried about, Tsunayoshi. Anyway, you don't want to get a wrinkled brow like Hayato's, or you'll look like an old man." At that Chrome nudged him.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm not worried. I couldn't really tell at first, but you seem a bit happier than usual, Mukuro."

Chrome stared at her brother in mild confusion and surprise, wondering if what Tsuna said was true. And Mukuro glared evenly at Tsuna.

"U-Um, did I say something wrong?" the small brunette stammered.

Mukuro relented and looked away, aloof. "You might want to keep your thoughts to yourself more in the future," he advised. "Hmm… perhaps I should take out my irritation on Kyoya. That usually works out well."

"Brother," Chrome scolded.

"Actually, Kyoya went out a while ago," Tsuna said thoughtfully. "I don't know why though. But, um, please don't bother him. The last time you did…"

He trailed off nervously. All three of them remembered the incident in which Kyoya smashed down a wall in the school in pursuit of Mukuro. Giotto had a hard time appeasing the boy, and he had to promise the school full compensation for the damage.

Chrome looked down shyly, as she usually did when she was thinking. "Brother, can we… can we go outside when it gets dark?" she ventured quietly. "I want to see the stars, and, well, Father is asleep…"

A wide grin spread on Mukuro's face, and he laughed. "I never expected you to be so rebellious, Chrome. But if that is what you want, then that is what we will do."

"B-but…!" Tsuna nearly yelled, then checked himself. "But if Uncle Alaude finds out, then… then…"

"He doesn't have to," Mukuro replied simply. "As I recall, he sleeps early. As long as we're quiet, he'll be fast asleep. And the rest of the adults aren't a problem, usually."

Ultimately Tsuna gave up, simply because he had no choice in the matter. He went back to reading, and the two mist siblings sat in solitude. Chrome in particular kept thinking about what had transpired, and played the words over in her head. She could hardly understand the whole thing, however, and just let it go in the end.

She glanced over at Mukuro, who seemed even deeper in thought than she was. He noticed, however, and met her gaze. Without words she asked him the question that bothered her the most. He responded with a smile, as usual, then stood up.

"It's almost time for dinner," he said. "If you want to get out, then we should eat as quickly as possible. The days are getting shorter in the autumn."

Chrome nodded. All three of the children got up and proceeded to the dining room, where Asari and Elena were just laying out food. Chrome ate more than her usual meager portion. She was happier than usual as well, and she wouldn't stop smiling. Elena was naturally glad. But for G, who suspected that the siblings might be up to no good, Mukuro had to invent an excuse that she had heard a funny joke earlier and was extremely amused by it. Ryohei demanded to hear it, but Mukuro refused.

But the reason for her joy both of them knew. Mukuro's answer: _Don't worry. No one will be leaving anytime soon. I won't go anywhere without you, okay?_

And evidently she was okay. She held onto that promise tightly as she waited for the first stars to come out that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't even try to invent an excuse. I'm seriously irresponsible. But thanks to those who actually read this ancient fic, and reminded me to actually keep my promises. Sorry it's short and in disarray. And thanks again to everyone for bearing with me.<strong>

**The next thing's about Hibari though, naturally. Whenever I get around to that.**


	17. Eyes Clouded Over

Chapter 17: Eyes Clouded Over

_Young Kyoya, even as he strolled through the calm and elegant garden of the Vongola mansion, looked as irritated as ever. He did enjoy the peace, ordinarily, but it was never sufficient to appease his frustration. His destination, however, was not the garden itself. He went towards the familiar sound of birds._

_Finely wrought birdcages came into view, but most of them were empty. Birds instead rested on top of them, or on tree branches, or in the fresh grass. Kyoya was anything but surprised at seeing his dark-haired mother, whom he had been searching for, stooped there._

_Amelia noticed him almost immediately and smiled her normal gentle smile. He approached her, ignoring the flurry of birds flying out of his path._

"_Good morning, Kyoya," Amelia greeted warmly. Looking closely at the sullen boy, she added, "Did you get into a fight again?"_

"_They were misbehaving," said Kyoya. He said no more, but Amelia easily guessed he meant Hayato and Ryohei, the most common recipients of his discipline._

_She still smiled, but remarked, "Well, I would like it if you fought less, Kyoya. It isn't proper of a boy like you."_

"_But they're herbivores."_

_Again, observing him, Amelia sighed inaudibly. The resemblance between father and son was uncanny. She paused to think, while Kyoya watched her movements steadily._

"_So," Amelia began slowly, "you think that carnivores are supposed to discipline herbivores?" The boy nodded._

_So she reasoned quietly, "Well, I think there might be more to it than that. Perhaps you are still a little to young, but discipline is not just punishment. Parents discipline their children so that they learn right from wrong, so that they will avoid greater pain in the future. Discipline is also about protecting… Like a king, who punishes people and protects them too."_

_Kyoya said nothing in response. He understood what his mother was trying to say. And it was logical, but it didn't seem quite right to him. Amelia smiled, however._

"_I have an idea," she said. She lifted her hands at Kyoya's eye level, and for the first time he noticed that there was something in them. It was yellow and puffy, and though he couldn't distinguish it too well, it looked like a bird._

"_When I came by this morning, I found this chick here, with a broken wing," Amelia explained. "I bandaged up its wing, but it won't be able to survive on its own. Kyoya, I want you to take care of it."_

_Kyoya stared skeptically at the bird, which rustled and chirped obliviously. He looked at his mother, who still smiled. She wanted him to take it. So he reached out a hand and picked up the yellow bird. It was startled, then seemed to look at him happily. He stared back at it impassively._

_Amelia laughed quietly. "That's good, then," she said. "How about we name him?"_

_Kyoya didn't reply, but his mother interpreted it as an okay._

"_Well… You know, your father is named after the lark," she pondered, "_Alaudidae_. What do you think of a Japanese name, then? _Hibari_, for lark?"_

_The boy stayed silent and stared at the bird. But the little yellow creature didn't let him think: it started parroting, "Hibari! Hibari!" It surprised Amelia, and irritated Kyoya._

"_Hibird," he stated firmly._

"_Hibird?" Amelia repeated, eyes full of laughter. "That's a strange name, but a good one nonetheless. Take good care of Hibird for me." Then, after a pause, she reached out and patted Kyoya on the head._

_Kyoya sat down and gently laid the newly-named Hibird on the grass. The bird didn't stop chirping 'Hibari', but he ignored it. He watched his mother as she went back to tending the birds in the garden. Her eyes, half-Japanese and half-European, were as dark and compassionate as Alaude's were cold-blue and fierce._

_While he valued his father's strength, he respected his mother's way with words. He didn't bother trying to imitate it, though. He didn't need words to tell the other children to behave. (His father needed only a glance to achieve that.) But still he deeply respected his mother for it._

_And her way of understanding the few words that he spoke._

_So Kyoya sat there for the twenty minutes, though it felt much longer than that to him. When Amelia finally finished and asked him if he was hungry, they both left to eat lunch with the rest of their family._

xxx

Kyoya stood on the roof of the Namimori Elementary School building, glaring at what seemed like nothing but air. It was well past the end of classes, and the sun was already almost down. At that time of day the school yard was desolate.

He was not supposed to be there, naturally, but there weren't many around to enforce the rules. Even if there were, however, many of the teachers and faculty knew about Kyoya's rebellious streak. If they tried to stop him, he thought, he would just plow through them.

But it was thankfully peaceful. Any sort of disturbance or whining of herbivores might have set him off.

The roof was only as high up as the three-story school, but he didn't mind.

It was quiet, and empty, and that was what mattered.

With an almost inaudible sigh he rested his arms on the fence surrounding the roof. He closed his eyes and immediately felt sleepy. He slipped into a half-dreaming state of mind.

Vaguely and absently, he seemed to see the school in his mind's eye. Then their house, then what seemed to be Italy. It was a blurred shadow of the past. Some of the herbivores were there. Then he saw the mansion, and then the garden. And then…

Kyoya jerked and opened his eyes, with a lingering moment of stinging nostalgia in his heart. He nearly leapt back from the fence and cursed.

"Damn dreams," he muttered lowly. He had the urge to add, 'I'll bite you to death', but knew how stupid it would be to do so. So he seethed quietly.

Not much time had passed, and light was still visible over the horizon, so Kyoya decided to stay. He leaned back on the fence taking care not to fall asleep. After a few minutes he heard the shrill call of 'Hibari! Hibari!' followed by the appearance of the little yellow frame of Hibird. Hibird simply landed on the fence, and then nested in Kyoya's hair. He ignored it.

It wasn't until at least a half-hour later that he began to hear signs of a disturbance nearby. There were footsteps and voices in the distance, but he couldn't make them out clearly until they came to school gates.

Tsuna was there, panting hard. With him were Takeshi and Ryohei.

"Kyoya!" Ryohei bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing both Tsuna and Takeshi to cringe and cover their ears. "Come down here, to the extreeeme!"

Kyoya merely glared at them.

"Aaah, sorry about that," Takeshi called out. "It's just that the adults were getting worried. You should probably head home with us, Kyoya. It's getting late, huh?"

This time Kyoya responded, "Leave," then turned his back on them.

The three boys discussed the matter amongst themselves, though Kyoya couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally, it seemed that they would not return empty-handed, and Ryohei led the charge into the school building, headed for the roof.

Kyoya glared darkly at the door, and when Ryohei burst through, Takeshi behind him and Tsuna still stumbling up the stairs, he felt a burning urge to punch something… or someone.

"Kyoya!" Ryohei yelled, despite the close distance. "If you won't come with us, then I'll just have to drag you!"

"Come on, Ryohei, calm down," Takeshi said with a laugh. Stepping in front of Ryohei, he said, "Kyoya, the adults are really worried, you know. And it's getting late…" His voice faded away as he watched Kyoya's eyes narrow. Before he could properly react, Ryohei ran forward.

With his right fist, Kyoya slammed Ryohei in the temple. When Takeshi ran to try to stop him, he swung his left fist, which the young athlete narrowly dodged. As though they never learn, thought Kyoya, Tsuna rushed towards them with a high-pitched scream. Kyoya instinctively swung at Tsuna as well, but the hit never connected.

A strong hand pulled Tsuna backwards and onto the ground, and at the same time another grabbed Kyoya's arm and twisted it, bringing the dark-haired boy to his knees. He found himself frozen in a mix of anger and pain, staring at a pair of black leather shoes.

"Kyoya," came the cold voice of his father. "Apologize to them."

Kyoya grimaced. He glanced briefly at each of the boys: Ryohei, who was still on the ground and rubbing his head; Takeshi, who had stood up and looked rather concerned; and Tsuna, who sat there with pure terror written on his face at the tall, black-clad figure in front of him. Kyoya kept silent.

In the moment that Alaude pulled Kyoya to his feet, the boy threw a punch at him. Alaude flawlessly caught his fist, then hauled Kyoya by both arms to the staircase leading down. At this point in time, Hibird had long fled from its enraged master, but it circled overhead, crying out "Hibari, Hibari!" every now and then.

It took some time for Takeshi and Tsuna to get Ryohei back on his feet, but afterwards they followed Alaude home, not speaking another word.

xxx

Alaude sat in his room with his legs crossed, facing Kyoya but not looking directly at him. His chair was positioned not two feet away from the door, and he sat with his back facing it. Kyoya sat in a chair a few feet away, glaring downwards.

When they arrived home, the stoic former Cloud Guardian offered no explanation to his peers, but brought Kyoya directly to his room and shut the door. He had not locked the door, but he knew that none of the others were foolish enough to enter without permission.

Looking at his son now, Alaude asked, "Why were you at your school?"

Kyoya didn't answer, nor did he look up.

"Why did you try to hit them?"

Still looking at the floor, Kyoya replied, "The herbivores were disturbing the peace."

Alaude's stone-cold gaze still not falter.

"Kyoya, that is no excuse. You will apologize to them later."

The boy did not move.

Before Alaude could say anything more, someone knocked gently on the door. Alaude sighed and said, "Leave, Giotto."

"Please, Alaude," Giotto answered from outside. "I want to talk to you."

After a few moments, Alaude stood up.

"Kyoya, you may go. Do not leave this house again without my permission."

Kyoya grudgingly stood and left. He opened the door (only partially, because Alaude's chair was in the way) to a rather surprised Giotto and slipped out quietly. The former Vongola boss stood at the entrance, unsure of what to do, until Alaude waved his hand. Giotto came in and closed the door.

"Alaude, Tsuna and the others told me what happened," Giotto said carefully, all the while watching for his Guardian's response. When Alaude gave none, he continued: "It's not like you to be so forceful. What's wrong?"

It was true that Alaude was the strictest teacher of the seven Guardians, and he showed no mercy in combat, but they all knew that he rarely lifted a finger against the children otherwise. In most cases, fear worked in place of physical punishment. But they all knew the dominant reason for his actions.

"You know what's wrong," said Alaude.

Giotto flinched, and Alaude understood why.

"Alaude, things of the past are past. We have to focus on the present, especially for the children…"

"Then do so yourself, before you come and preach to me."

"Please…"

"Celeste is dead. Amelia is dead. All of them were killed. Now, what would you have me do? Such things are not easily forgotten, Giotto."

"I…"

"Leave, before you anger me."

"Please, Alaude, all of us must try to move on…"

"You do not command me. Or have you forgotten, that you are now a crownless king?"

"Alaude-"

Another knock on the door interrupted Giotto. The door opened without another warning, and Knuckle stepped half into the room. Alaude frowned and turned to look out the window.

Knuckle chuckled and entered. He placed a hand on Giotto's shoulder, and with a pleasant smile said, "Giotto, your fatigue is showing. Get some rest, my friend."

Giotto gave Knuckle a skeptical look, but the priest seemed to know what he was doing. After Giotto had left the room, Knuckle walked up behind the silent Alaude, who was still gazing over the dark town.

"Alaude, do not worry about your son. Ryohei holds no ill will towards him. None of us blame him, so do not take it upon yourself."

"You waste your words, Knuckle, " Alaude replied.

"My friend," Knuckle said evenly, "both you and your son are few of words. You hold too much to yourself. Please, consider speaking to Kyoya. In any way. But have patience, Alaude. Good men are not made overnight."

"Patience? Hmph."

"Alaude." Knuckle looked at him with a steady, serious gaze now. "You are not the only man who has suffered. All of us lost something precious. Including Kyoya."

"You think I do not know that? You and Giotto, do you both need to run your mouths about sentimentalities?"

Knuckle sighed. "Alaude, you can talk to me. Rather, I ask this of you, as a friend. If you so wish, I will listen. I will not speak a word without your leave. Please, tell me: What happened, at that time? How did…?"

Alaude did not look away from the now-dark sky, spotted with shadowed clouds. Even when he spoke, he never looked at the man behind him.

xxx

Kyoya lay on his bed, still fully dressed, staring at the ceiling. He was especially thankful at this moment to have demanded his own room when they first moved in.

He felt as though he had nothing left. His rage was nearly uncontrollable. His strength, which he had always valued, had been used on Ryohei and nearly Takeshi and Tsuna as well, when they were defenseless. His honor was gone, having been rebuked by his father and then let off without punishment. His freedom had been taken away by his father, and he was little more than a caged bird. And he was now alone, without even the irritating Hibird for company.

Above all, Kyoya was inexplicably angry at himself.

Perhaps it was because he let such herbivorous thoughts burden him.

Perhaps it was because he still felt weak, unable to protect anything important.

Perhaps, above all, it was because he understood why he was so angry, so weak, so useless.

He never had let his mother's death go, and it hung over him as a constant reminder of his uselessness and guilt. His anger was a product of it, because he knew that it was she who always calmed him down when he was enraged beyond reason.

It was clear that his father was still burdened as well. If Kyoya had punched the boys a year ago, his father would certainly have punished him, one way or another. None of the adults allowed angry, violent disputes between the kids, and Alaude especially so. But now the man was tired, and his once cold, burning eyes lacked the same conviction.

The dark-haired boy now cursed fate, and cursed his own life. He would rather have died in the fire, and let her live. But he had never been given the opportunity to make that choice.

* * *

><p><strong>This one took a while, and I don't know what I think about it. So... tell me what you think about it?<strong>

**But once again, thanks to all of you guys who are still following this, despite my irresponsibility. It warms my heart. So, until next time!**


	18. Eyes Clouded Over 2

Chapter 18: Eyes Clouded Over 2

"_Where are you headed, madam?"_

_A young woman – dark hair and dark eyes, likely of relatively lowly descent, Italian but quite possibly of mixed blood, from the looks of her – now stood in the narrow street, seeming to regret having taken this route on her errand-running. As she attempted to pass by with eyes averted, staring at her feet on the cobblestone floor as she walked, a man walking in the opposite direction had blocked her path._

_The man, of noble descent, accompanied by two armed servants, stood directly in her way. He was well-dressed and well-groomed, quite handsome by the day's standards, but he had a snide smirk plastered permanently on his face. No doubt of the basest ilk._

_The girl did not look up, and did not seem to acknowledge the man's words. She said, "Please, sir, let me pass. I must hurry home to deliver food to my family. They haven't eaten today yet."_

"_There's no rush," the man replied, "If they haven't eaten they won't mind waiting a little longer. Now, look up, let me see your face more clearly."_

_The man reached out a hand, but she snapped backwards in disgust. He simply laughed._

"_No need to be so shy. Ah, I see. You are of mixed blood, am I wrong?"_

"_Please let me through," she repeated, this time with a hint of well-curbed anger. But he didn't budge._

"_Now, now, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer a bit of hospitality?" he said in his characteristically smooth tone. "And anyway, I've taken a liking to you. If it's money you need, I have it. Your family needs it, no? It would be a happy ending for all of us."_

_At the sound of a footstep one of the nobleman's servants turned around, and for the first time all four of them noticed Alaude standing there, dressed in his usual black trench coat and looking rather irritated. He glared right at the nobleman._

"_Baron Ignazio De Fiore. Am I wrong?" he asked mechanically._

"_You are well-informed, boy," the baron answered, "but that won't forgive your interruption." He motioned to his servants, who both drew their swords. "Men, take care of him."_

_The two swordsmen were not expecting much of a task of dealing with a single impudent young man. They were half-expecting him to turn tail and run at the sight of their blades, as he was unarmed. One of the men even hesitated, seeing as Alaude did not move from his place, before swinging his sword._

_At that moment, Alaude grabbed the man's arm, wrenched the sword from his hand, then with a swift kick knocked the man off his feet. The other servant swung his weapon as well, only to have his wrist grabbed and twisted in a strong, painful manner, sending him to the ground as well. Alaude threw the swords down the street behind him with a resounding clatter of steel, then brushed off his hands._

_At this point Baron De Fiore was paralyzed with fear, having watched his strongest men both disarmed and grounded within a few seconds of time. He hardly noticed that the girl had run away, and he hardly would have cared. Now as Alaude approached him, he stepped back and held his hands out as if to appease a hungry beast._

"_I applaud you… sir," he said slowly and carefully. "I take back my previous words. You've already injured my best men. I will not bother the girl again. Leave me be." He saw that the blonde man in front of him was not listening. "You do not know who you are dealing with here."_

_With a swift uppercut Alaude knocked the baron unconscious. He then bent down and took the baron's signet ring, which Giotto had asked for. Alaude looked down at the man with contempt, and muttered, "A coward and a fool. Hmph."_

_He left the three men sprawled on the street floor and walked away. He did not expect, at the turn of the corner, to meet the dark-haired girl from before._

"_Ah, sir," she exclaimed, a smile now appearing on her face, "I am Amelia Pasero. Thank you for helping me. I don't know what would have happened had you not come." She bowed her head in respect._

"_I have no need of your thanks," Alaude replied shortly._

"_But I must thank you nonetheless," said Amelia. "I have been taught never to leave my debts unpaid. If there's anything that you need, I can help. Are you hurt?"_

"_I'm fine. Offer your aid to someone who needs it."_

_He stepped past her to leave, but Amelia gently but stubbornly cut him off, so he had no choice but to stand and listen._

"_Surely you've heard the fable of the lion and the mouse?" she asked. "In return for the lion's mercy, the mouse aids the lion when he needs it the most yet least expects it. Even if you might not need it now, I will certainly find a way to repay your mercy today."_

_She was earnest in both manner and speech. Alaude merely snorted in an amused way. He pushed past her to leave. Over his shoulder, he said, "I did not ask for a sermon. Do as you wish."_

_He didn't turn back to look, but Amelia smiled, and keeping her gratitude in mind, went her way, wondering who this stranger was who saved her._

xxx

Having been stuck in his room for the whole night, Kyoya found the first opportunity, early in the morning, to get outside. He was prohibited from leaving the property, so he settled with the backyard.

The boy unsheathed his tonfa, which he had hidden inside his jacket to avoid being questioned by Knuckle, an early riser. (Luckily Knuckle seemed to pity him a bit, and had let him out without any trouble.) He spun the weapons around in his hands to feel their weight and versatility. Light, hard, good for punching people, and overall quite ideal.

For the next five or so minutes, Kyoya practiced swinging the tonfa around, quickly adjusting to its unique fighting style. Combat practice was always enjoyable to vent out anger, or to refocus his thoughts – both of which he needed at the moment.

It was only now that he noticed his father standing silently on the side, watching him impassively. His frustration built up a little, having had his practice interrupted by one of the causes of his anger, but he nevertheless stopped to acknowledge the man.

Alaude unfolded his arms, and said in a quiet but firm voice, "You're up early to train, Kyoya. Perhaps you would like a sparring partner?"

Kyoya stared at him in near-disbelief. Though Alaude often trained him, never had they officially "sparred". Alaude had always caught his blows, defended, dodged, but never returned them. The boy could not tell what his father's intentions were. So he responded with a short "fine". He didn't expect to win, but something in him was burning to try. He felt his strongest motivated by his anger, after all.

He was about to throw aside his tonfa too, seeing as his father was unarmed, expecting a fist fight. But Alaude shook his head and said, "You may keep them if you like. Fight me with all you have."

His eye twitched.

_He's underestimating me on purpose. Fine. I won't lose._

The two of them faced each other, about five feet apart. Alaude nodded to signal the start, and not two seconds later Kyoya lunged. The first jab he sidestepped, the second swing he took a step back. Fueled by frustration, Kyoya threw his strength into an uppercut. Alaude foresaw the move, and dodged it. He firmly grabbed Kyoya's attacking arm with both hands and swung him into the air, slamming the boy's back against the ground.

Kyoya clenched his teeth on the impact, but it didn't lessen the pain. Pushing back the dizziness that assaulted him when he tried to move, he scrambled onto his feet and faced his father again. The man sighed quietly, as if to say that he hadn't learned his lesson yet – which only served to steel his resolve.

He set at it again, throwing a barrage of quick and heavy hits, but none of them landed. This time, Alaude sidestepped again. With a quick sweeping kick, he knocked Kyoya off his feet. Placing an open palm on his chest, he slammed him onto the ground once more.

"You cannot win against me," Alaude said calmly, looking down at his defeated son. "Not as you are now."

Kyoya grimaced.

"Was that all you wanted to say? That I'm weak? That I should learn my place?"

"No," Alaude answered. "Now get up."

Feeling a mix of anger and confusion at his behavior, Kyoya sat up and stared at Alaude. He had walked a few paces, and now leaned against the solitary Japanese Maple tree in the yard. He didn't look like a man who had just walked out from a fight. Kyoya grunted, still just as confused, and stood up as his father had told him to.

"I've never told you about how Amelia and I met, have I?" said Alaude. Since he faced the other way, and his voice was always even, Kyoya couldn't read his tone at all. "It was a many years ago by now. It was simply a chance meeting: my target at the time, some lowly noble, was harassing her on the streets. I dealt with the scum, as per my mission. She didn't let me go in peace, however, stubborn as she was, and insisted on repaying the debt. I thought nothing of it… hmph. Lion and mouse indeed.

"At least a year later, the townspeople had trouble with another group calling themselves a Famiglia… a simple band of thugs. Those were my thoughts back then, and without Giotto's leave I decided to take care of them myself. They were indeed weak, but I'd underestimated their numbers and carelessly charged in alone. I'd taken care of the whole group, but they had plenty of men to back them up. It seemed one of them had a tranquilizer, or something of the sort. I was knocked unconscious for a time, during which they tied me up, beat me, and threw me into an old warehouse."

Kyoya could tell from even his voice that he was rather unhappy with the events. Indeed, he had never heard of his father so vulnerable. He had always had the air of caution and steadfastness about him.

"I was probably unconscious for a few hours, if not more," he continued. "It was dark by the time I woke up to the sound of footsteps close by. I'd thought it was more of the fools coming to mock me. But it was a single, small figure moving in the darkness. She cut the ropes binding me arms and legs and led me out." He made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. "To think she would be the one to save me in that moment. Your mother, of all people, Kyoya."

He didn't say it in a mocking or condescending way whatsoever. In fact, it seemed to be out of utter respect. He knew that Amelia was by no means strong: she was always on the quiet and gentle side, and often rather sickly. Frail, as a herbivore.

"What constitutes strength?" Alaude asked open-endedly. He glanced back at Kyoya to show that he expected an answer.

"The ability to stand over others," Kyoya answered after a moment of thought.

Alaude seemed amused.

"Hmph, I might have said the same… I certainly would have years ago," he said. He turned around slightly, just enough so that Kyoya could see his face clearly. "But if strength is indeed what you say it is, then you are weak."

Something in him snapped.

"What?" Kyoya growled.

"It is as I said. You think yourself mighty, but you do not notice that, while you wallow in regret, others are climbing up above you," said Alaude. "Giotto, for example. We have fought only once before, many years ago, and we were evenly matched. He was exceptionally strong. But right now he is pathetically weak, unable to decide what he wants and feels, unable either to cling to the past or to move on. Worthless."

"And how are you any less weak?" Kyoya retorted in a low voice.

"Perhaps you are right."

Kyoya had nothing to say in response. He had expected a cold, bitter glare. But Alaude was unfazed, and even looked a bit resigned. Kyoya gritted his teeth.

"You weren't there," he said in a near-whisper. "We had to get out. We were almost there… but the ceiling started to collapse from the fire. She pushed me out of the way. I couldn't get her out from underneath the rubble. In the end she told me to escape by myself, and to find you if I could." His expression twisted into one of pure rage. "I couldn't help her. What was the use of her saving me then?"

Alaude stayed silent for a long time, so that Kyoya even began to wonder what he might be thinking about.

When he finally spoke, he said, shortly, "Then, what are you going to do about it?"

"What?" Kyoya responded. "The dead don't come back to life."

"I know. That is why I ask."

Seeing that his son had no response ready, Alaude continued; "Amelia have her life to save yours. I have no doubts that she is satisfied in that. But now that your life has been bought, what will you do with it?"

"I want to get stronger."

"Why?"

"No one will have to die for me again." He paused. "And if it comes to protecting my family, I'll won't need to die for it."

"…That's good," said Alaude. "Then build your strength on that foundation."

Kyoya frowned. "I know. But I still can't accept it."

For what seemed like the first time he'd ever seen it, Alaude laughed. His father turned and looked right at him, his eyes gleaming with cold fury.

"Then we agree on one point. If not for Giotto's insistence, I would have crushed them that very night. It doesn't matter whether the others have 'accepted' it. One day, I will repay them for their folly."

Then he turned and left, with only a "Take care of yourself, Kyoya."

The boy watched as his father entered the house again, leaving him alone. He felt a shiver run down his spine; whatever weakness he had perceived in his father before was shattered. The bloodthirst he had just felt was overwhelming, and embodied Alaude's strength perfectly. It was unsurmountable.

Now finally having a moment alone, however, Kyoya's mind shifted to his mother. Her memory was represented very simply by a gravestone with her named carved in it – one of six. But she was gone, and wouldn't be coming back. Curiously, he recalled Ryohei's question to him: _Do you believe in heaven and hell?_

He had previously discounted it as something unknowable, and frankly unimportant. Now, he had an inkling of hope that, perhaps, there were such things.

"Hn," Kyoya grunted. "Me, of all people."

"Indeed, you of all people, standing out here, looking sentimental," came a familiar and grating voice from behind him. "Kufufufu, as the world finally reached its end?"

Unsurprisingly, Mukuro and Chrome appeared. Kyoya immediately gave him the death glare.

"You. How long have you been here?"

"My, my, so hostile," Mukuro teased. "We've only just arrived, don't worry. None of your embarrassing, out-of-character moments were leaked, unfortunately."

"Brother," Chrome rebuked sharply, before turning. "Kyoya, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. In fact," he said, brandishing his tonfa, "you've come at a good time. My patience is at its limit, and I've been looking for something to hit."

Mukuro laughed, and Chrome merely sighed in relief. Kyoya's eyes were burning with their original fire. As a sign of accepting his challenge, Mukuro materialized his trident, held firmly in both hands.

"Come," said Kyoya. "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

><p><strong>A completely different tone this time? Not sure what I think about it again, but hey, I'm interested in what you think. ...Please?<strong>

**Anyway, I really hope to be able to get the next one or few ups soon. Giotto and Tsuna's turn is finally around the corner. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
